Banshee's Love
by ChosenHorcrux
Summary: Dumbledore gives Harry a task to watch over a girl that is more than just a witch. As if her life wasn't complicated enough, she falls in love.
1. The Girl with the Long Hair

**This is one of the other fics I'm working on. If it gets favs and/or comments, enough, I will continue posting it after I'm done with Y&R :)**

**Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

As a new year of Hogwarts started, a new teacher of Dark Arts came into the picture, along with rules from the Ministry of Magic. Everyone was taking Dumbledore and Harry for liars and denied the truth of Voldemort being back. Harry was done trying to convinced people; as long as his friends and those who he loved and cared for believed him, he was fine. After the welcome dinner, every house went to their common rooms and students talked about their summer vacations. Harry was sitting by the fireplace with Ron and Hermione when Dean walked to them.

"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you."

"Oh?", Harry asked getting up, "Did he say what for?"

"No."

"Well, thanks, Dean."

Dean gave a nod and walked away to join Seamus and Neville at a table.

"Wonder what its for.", Ron commented

"Well, we'll see. See you guys later."

Harry walked out of the common room and made his way to Dumbledore's office, thinking on what this call might be about. It hasn't been 5 hours and he was already called to see the headmaster. Knowing Dumbledore, he knew it wasn't anything serious or getting him in detention. He arrived to a very silence office; even the men from the paintings were out. It was just Dumbledore in the dark surrounded by floating candles.

"Harry…come, come."

Harry was already halfway to him and Dumbledore stood to go around his desk.

"I know the year just started, but I need you to do me a big favor…"

"Anything, sir."

Dumbledore sighed and turned around. He went to a table were he grabbed a picture of him and a younger man, about 40 years with black-grey hair. Both were close and smiling as they petted the other's back.

"Sadly…this summer…a good friend of mine passed away…Austin O'Dugan"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes, sad indeed…his wife passed away just 2 months before…the same reason…they were murdered."

Harry felt a punch in his stomach as he noticed the favor was surrounded by death.

"They have a 15-year-old daughter …the reason they murder her parents was because they were looking for her…one day she was with her mother in London and they went looking for her…her mother tried to cover for her as she ran, but even a great witch like her couldn't handle the fight…2 months later they went looking for her at her house; they killed her father right in front of her…with the fury and anger she burst the house in flames, killing them before they got to her…", He sighed again and turned to Harry., "Sad it was…I got there and saw her surrounded by ashes and burned furniture…in tears the poor girl…I've known her since she was a baby…it broke my heart when I saw her holding on to the dead body of her father, a long time good friend of mine…"

Harry kept looking at him, paying attention to every word that came out of Dumbledore's mouth.

"Here's where you come in…the girl it's a witch…but it's also something else."

Harry hesitated to ask in the sudden silence.

"What else is she?"

Dumbledore looked deeply in Harry's eyes as he whispered.

"She's half Banshee."

Harry did memory and remembered how Gilderoy Lockhart went on and on for a whole class how he defeated the last one.

"But sir…didn't Lockhart killed the last one? Or, shall I say, the wizard he ripped that story of?"

"That's the thing, Harry, it wasn't the last one. Deyanira _is_ the last one."

"Deyanira?"

Dumbledore stared at him for a few seconds before turning around.

"You may come out now."

Between the shadows of a corner and the complete silence, a shadow lurked out. As the light of the candles hit her, it was a pale girl with dark green eyes and jet black hair, smooth and long enough to reach below her waist. Her eyes looked at Dumbledore and then at Harry, who's body shook in chills from her stare; it was almost death.

"She's Deyanira…the last Banshee, or at least half.", Dumbledore walked behind her and looked at Harry over her, "Being half witch and half Banshee she's not really evil...at least not all the time."

"All the time?", Harry asked curious and confused.

"I have a temper.", Deyanira spoke with a hallowed, but yet soothing voice, "I'm not evil, but when my anger rises enough I have no control…"

"That explains the house bursting into fire"

Harry looked at Deyanire with a bit of pity as she looked down and took a deep breath.

"May I ask who's looking for her?"

Deyanira slowly turned to Dumbledore and he looked at Harry.

"Death eaters."

Harry's heart stopped for a moment.

"They believe that with her by their side it would be much easier to finish the good."

There was a silence and Harry's eyes caught the floor. Dumbledore walked to him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"All this time she has been homeschooled, but she's still is a bright witch…I'm gonna ask you to please…please, Harry…keep her under your watch for this year…we just need time enough for her to control her temper and to find a cure…we may find a way to get the Banshee part out of her."

Dumbledore looked at Deyanira and walked to her.

"I promised your parents I would find a way and I will…I haven't break that promise."

Deyanira slowly smiled and Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"Are you up for it, Harry?"

Harry looked at Deyanire after he stared at Dumbledore. He got the chills again when her eyes caught hers, but looking at them also gave him comfort in a way, and trust. He couldn't leave her alone.

"I will, professor."

Harry saw how the girl slowly smiled again, as if she just started to trust him.

"Great. You have to be with her as much as possible; don't leave her alone for too long. This is a new world for her and I don't know how she will react or if someone else might sense her. If you leave Hogwarts, to Gringots or any other place, take her with you. She can be a great help too. After all, you both are being protected for the same reason."

Harry swallowed a bit of saliva, he was hesitating now if going or not going to the Gringots weekends. If he had to take her, both were risking their lives.

"You two stay here and get to know each other, I'll be right back."

With out another word being spoken, he stormed out of the office. The slam of the door echoed in the office and when Harry turned to Deyanira, who was already looking at him, his body caught the chills again and she put on a little smirk.

"Sorry about that.", She said as she got closer.

"Excuse me?"

"The chills, even my parents used to get them once in a while; they disappear after some time, so don't worry."

Harry put on a half smile; Deyanira seemed like a sweet girl, when she talked she could calm you down.

"If you don't mind me asking…", he said as he got closer, "What did he meant when he said 'or if someone else might sense her'?"

Deyanira's eyes looked to the floor and she gave one more step to him.

"When I was about 9 years old, I was in school…muggle school, but…there was this new kid who arrived…as soon as I said hi, his eyes opened wide with fear and he ran from me.", She said and bit her lower lip, "that same day after school, he passed by my house with his parents, turns out they were wizards. They quickly started to accuse me of being evil and that I needed to be slaved."

"That's barbaric", Harry commented with disgust to the kid's parents.

"I know. My parents went over and over, trying to get them out of turning me to the Ministry. They even asked for money for their silence."

Harry sighed in disbelief, what a bad name for wizards, he thought, "They kept their promise right?"

"Yeah."

"So… why weren't you in Hogwarts?"

"My parents didn't want to leave me alone. Even with Dumbledore and seeing how safe Hogwarts is, he tried though, Dumbledore, to get me here, but my parents kept insisting on staying with them. They were great students, so they taught me everything they knew."

"Sounds brilliant."

"You play Quidditch right? Seeker?"

"That's right. Do you play?"

"A bit. My parents took me to the world cup last year."

"I was there too.", Harry's smile disappeared when he remembered the death eaters, "I guess you were terrified when the death eaters came."

"I got scared, but my parents got worse. I've always say I can handle them, but my parents never let me. I regret it so bad leaving my mother on her own."

"Don't. She wanted you save, what if you have stayed and they have killed both of you or they've killed her and gotten you?"

Deyanira stayed in silence, knowing Harry was right.

"So…did you got sorted?", Harry asked to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah, right before you came. I got into Gryffindor, but I think it's because Dumbledore kept asking the hat and stalking him."

Both chuckled until they heard someone clearing their throat, or something. They turned to look high up to a shelf where the sorting hat stood.

"I never make mistakes…I'm never wrong, even if Dumbledore insists you are as brave as a Gryffindor, you are still as cunning as a Slytherin."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am."

The door slowly opened again and they turned to look at Dumbledore as he walked and stood between them.

"Alright, the charm is done, Harry when you get to the dormitory you'll see a door right beside the fifth boys' dormitory, that's your dormitory, you, both will be sleeping in there. No one else is allowed. I trust in you Harry, when I say no one, I mean _no one_."

"No one, sir", Harry repeated to confirm.

"Good. Deyanira, stay with Harry. You have a great friend right beside you, same to you Harry-oh, and something else, try not to be outside of Hogwarts during the night, since you and your friends like to walk around in your schemes."

Harry let out a little short laugh, "but why not?"

Dumbledore turned to Deyanira who slowly nodded. Dumbledore turned around and raised his hand, the windows that were way up opened and the light of the moon shined into the dispatch. As soon as it hit Deyanira, her pale face turned to a painted face of a skeleton in a glowing green.

"Another thing about being half Banshee is that her green skeleton face doesn't show only when the light of the moon touches her face."

"Got it, no moonlight walks."

"Oh, and another thing, the floor might get a bit messy since she must cut her hair every week, if not it'll grow to the floor."

Harry looked to Deyanira who put a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"By the way, it's lovely; your hair.", Harry smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well, I think that's everything. Deyanira, if I forgot something tell him, if you have any questions, come to me, also Professor Snape and McGonagall would be watching once in a while so it's alright to go to them too."

"Professor, what happens if they ask? Other students", Harry asked as Deyanira went to a corner and grabbed a backpack and a messenger bag.

"She's a Beauxbatons student who was transfer-oh, here."

Dumbledore gave Deyanira a bottle witch contained a dark purple liquid.

"Snape just finished brewing it; drink this every morning before you get out of the dormitory, it'll stop any other student that can sense you're a Banshee. When you see it's almost over, talk to Snape, it takes 2 weeks to get done."

"Understand."

"Alright, off you go now. It's getting late, I'm sure the others went already to bed."

Deyanira grabbed her bags again, but Harry grabbed the backpack to help her.

"Oh", Dumbledore said, making them stop at the door, "just because I'm letting you sleep in the same room, that doesn't give you permission to do anything.", Dumbledore looked at both over his glasses and they let out a little laugh.

Both left the office and walked, pretty quickly to the dormitory; even if they had a night pass, they didn't want to run into a prefect, maybe they could sense Deyanira and get into some kind of trouble or bother. When they got to the Gryffindor common room, it was empty so they quickly went up the stairs to the boys' dormitory and there it was, the new door that Dumbledore created. They opened it and there was an empty dormitory, just like the others, but smaller since it only had two beds. Harry's trunk, Hedwig and the other stuff were already there. They went to bed and fell sleep, too much for both to take. But Harry's nightmare took over, making him twist and turn in his bed as Voldermort's eyes penetrated his mind and he saw the dead body of Cederic flying across the graveyard, surrounded by a green light. He woke up, panting and sweating. Deyanira had woken up just a few seconds before, because she heard him talking. She sat on his bed and asked him what was wrong. He hesitated, but seeing as they were going to spend a lot of time together, he found trust and told her the nightmares and what had happened last year. Harry gave her his complete trust when she said 'I believe you. Voldemort is back'. She was one of the few people, possibly the only one besides him, who calls Voldemort by his name. They stayed up almost all night talking about themselves in turns and got to know each other more.


	2. That Weasley

**Having a bit of a trouble with Y&R so here's the second chap of B'sL since I got a pretty good respond to it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: <strong><em>That Weasley<em>**

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling better. The talk he had with Deyanira really helped him calm down after the nightmares. When he sat up, rubbing his eye, he saw Deyanira in front of the mirror already in her skirt and white blouse.

"Good morning", she said as she tied her tie, "feeling better?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks", he said as his feet touched the floor, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess", she finished and turned to him, "I can leave if you wanna change now."

"No, I'll do it in the bathroom."

He got out of bed and looked for his robes in the trunk.

"I'll see you at breakfast.", she said as she walked to her bed and grabbed her vest.

Harry nodded as he walked across the room and left. She putted on her vest and her cloak and then took a sip of the potion Snape had made for her. It was thick and sour, it burned her throat as it went down. When she recovered from the bitterness and burning, she left the room with her messenger bag that had her books and notebooks. She felt the stares on her as soon as her feet touched the common room. She tried to act normal, but the nerves got to her; she thought it was because they senses her, that the potion hadn't worked. She felt a relief when she left the room and passed by other students around the stairs and noticed no one noticed her. She soon realized they looked at her because she had just come down from the boys' side; she shrugged to her self, not caring since she had to get used to those stares every morning and night. When she arrived at the great hall she recognized Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley from the pictures Dumbledore showed her of those who are very close to Harry; they were the first ones he showed her. She sat a few feet from them and put some food on her plate. She looked at the door and saw Harry entering in his robes and with his bag. She smiled with relief knowing she wasn't going to be alone.

"Where have you been?", Ron asked, making Harry stop.

"Gimme a minute"

Harry kept walking, making them follow him with his eyes towards Deyanira.

"Hey", he said with a smile

"Hi", she smiled back

"Come, you should get to know them."

Deyanira looked at Hermioen and Ron who were looking at her curious.

"Alright"

She grabbed her plate and glass and followed Harry until they sat down in front of Hermione and Ron who still had a face of confusion.

"Um, this is Deyanira, she transferred here from Beauxbatons."

"Hi", she smiled at both

"Oh, nice to meet you", Ron said before taking a bite of his food

"Same here.", she said with a small smile

"So um, why did Dumbledore called you?", Hermione asked.

"For her", Harry answered pointing at Deyanira, "he wanted me to show her around and settle her in."

"Oh, I see, so you're in fifth year?"

"Yeah"

They kept the chat going and Harry know that by the time she said 'I love Quidditch' she had Ron won over. That's what he wanted after all, that they got along in case they would find out; they could trust she wasn't a bad person. Their first lesson came and it was DADA, with the new teacher, Dolores Umbridge. Harry spotted two empty chairs on the third line and he sat on one of them. Deyanira sat beside him, leaving Ron standing beside her a bit confused.

"Oh, um", Harry said when he noticed him, "sit with Hermione. We've sat down together for the pass 4 years, one won't make a difference."

Ron slowly nodded, but not too pleased, "yeah, alright"

He went around them to sit in the chair next to Harry's, besides Hermione, who was looking at Deyanira in a suspicious way.

"I'm sorry", Deyanira apologies noticing what had happened, "I can move, it's ok"

"No, Dumbledore told me to be on your watch, it's ok. They don't know what's really going on so it's only fair if you sit close to me just in case you need something."

"But I can seat close, but let him be next to you next time"

"No, it's alright, he'll get over it"

Harry finished and she decided to drop the subject. Umbridge came into the classroom in a pink skirt and sweater. Her brown short hair stayed up in short curls, she had her eyes wide open and a creepy smile from ear to ear. Deyanria didn't really speak during the lesson, she wanted to pay as much attention as possible to keep her mind busy, but it wasn't enough. Her mind flashed to memories that brought her anger. Like when she was 7 and a boy spilled milk on her when she was little, or when someone stole her favorite stuffed bunny and gave it back in pieces. Those memories could just make someone normal a little angry, but they were deadly to her. Her memories were interrupted by Harry shouting at Umbridge who was speaking nonsense about Voldemort being back, in other words, she didn't believe Harry. That gave her more anger, Deyanira knew he was back, Umbridge and the Ministry also knew, they were just hiding it and being in denial. She started to breath heavy, trying to even breath. Her heart went slower and pounded her chest. She got her head down with eyes closed as her hair covered her face and she pressed her teeth together, trying to control herself.

"Silence!"

Umbridge's yell didn't help. Her eyes opened quick and her pupils have become bigger.

"Potter, meet me after class for detention.", Umbridge said as she calmed down.

Harry let out a sigh in frustration as Umbridge turned around to continue the lesson. Harry noticed Deyanira had her head down for a while now and saw her body moving as she breath slow and heavy.

"Deyanira?", he asked as she lifted her head a bit.

"Dumbledore didn't tell you about the attacks, didn't he?", she asked closing her teeth back together.

"Attacks?"

"Randomly…these memories come to mind out of nowhere, bad ones that make me angry…I haven't learned how to control them yet…need to scream."

With that she stormed off the classroom, making people look and Umbridge wonder. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with a 'what happened?' look, but he shook his head as he got up and followed Deyanira out, ignoring Umbridge's calls. She went to the girls' bathroom were a girl was washing her hands.

"Get out!"

The girl jumped turning around and when she saw her mad, she left the bathroom, passing by Harry at the door. Deyanira ran to the last stall and shut the door in Harry's face and she slowly went down to the floor.

"Harry," she said, panting, "leave"

"What's wrong? Do you want me to-"

"Leave! Harry, just do it!"

That last yell came out in almost a high voice that bothered Harry's ears. He gave a few steps back and hesitated on leaving, but figured it was the best. As she heard his footsteps fading, her mind flashed again to two of the most fatal memories: her mother and father's death. Ever since her mother's, those memories have been the most deadly ones. They sent her to the edge. She let out a scream in a high pinch voice that could kill those close to her. Harry heard the echo outside of the bathroom and it made him step away from the door as he covered his ears. The mirrors in front of the sinks broke and the pieces fell in the sinks and some to the floor, the windows broke to. She, suddenly, shut her lips, making the bathroom go in complete silence, but her ears still had the high echo of her screams. Her body collided on the floor; her throat was dry and burning. Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. She was breathing slowly, trying to catch every ounce of breath she lost in the scream. She heard Harry's footsteps getting closer to her and he opened the door of the stall, and it passed over her body. His eyes opened wide in shock and he went down to her.

"You ok?", he asked worried.

"…I'm better.", She said, almost with out voice.

"I'll go see Dumbledore, he may have something."

With that he left the bathroom, leaving her there on the floor. After a minute she slowly got up and went out of the stalls. She looked around as she saw the light of the sun coming in clearer into the bathroom and the glasses on the floor. She left the bathroom feeling light-headed, making her look down and hold on her forehead. When she was going up the stairs, her body bounced with someone else. Not expecting it and still pretty weak, she fell back, but a strong, tight hand grabbed her wrist and another one her waist.

"Wow, easy, there."

She looked up to meet up with a pair of light green eyes and a bright smile, followed by a fiery red hair, like Ron's. She noticed he shook a bit and thought it might have been because of her.

"You alright?", asked the ginger with a soothing tone

"Ah, yeah, yeah."

"Sneaking out of classes, huh?", he said with a grin

"Oh, yeah, Dark Arts what's kinda boring"

"Don't blame you, that Umbridge seems like a bit annoying"

"She is."

"I haven't seen you before", He said noticing she was in Gryffindor

"Oh, um, barely anyone has", for a reason that's what came out of her mouth

"How can it be? You're lovely"

She put on a smile and looked to her side. When she looked back she found him familiar, then she remembered the pictures Dumbledore showed her, he was a Weasley. The question was who from all of them. Her mind was still dizzy so her memory was foggy; that usually happens after the attacks.

"Bit of advice though, if you're skipping, going up where all the teachers usually are might not be the best idea."

For a reason, that made her laugh a bit, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So um, what's your name?"

"Ah, Deyanira"

"Hm. Strange, but yet wicked. I like it." He smiled again

"Thanks, um, I gotta catch up with a friend so um, I should go", she said as she walked passed him to go to Dumbledore's office.

"Alright, see you later." He said turning around and looking at her with a smile

She smiled back and kept going up, until she felt something touched her foot. She looked down to see a wand, she got down to get it and figured it belonged to the Weasley boy, but when she turned around he was gone. She just hid it in her cloak and kept going up.


	3. Just a Flirt

**Since I'm done with Y&R (feels kidna wierd, got attached to it ._.) I'm going to continue with this one. It won't be as long as Y&R, it will only be a part. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Just a Flirt<p>

Deyanira arrived at Dumbledore's office where Harry was still at.

"Harry was just telling me what happen, and I apologies I didn't mention to him. There was just too much to say." Dumbledore said.

"I understand."

"But he was telling me that there's not really anything we can do…only you learn how to control your memories.", Harry added.

"Seems logic.", Deyanira said, "the other logic would be to control them by just focusing on something else, properly good memories?"

Dumbledore put on a surprised look, "yes, why didn't you do it?"

"I have tried that, but haven't succeeded. It's there a specific way?"

"I'd have to get back to you on that. Maybe there is a way, for now, you should get back to class."

Dumbledore turned to his desk where he wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Deyanira. Both left and went back to DADA just when the lesson was over. Umbridge's eyes quickly caught them.

"You two, detention after-"

But Deyanira interrupted her giving her the note Dumbledore had given them, excusing them from the lesson. She read it and looked at Deyanira with a 'you're safe…for now' look. Deyanira and Harry grabbed their bags and met with Hermione and Ron at the door.

"Is everything alright?", Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Deyanira answered before Harry could say something else. "We should get going, um, Ron if you wanna sit with Harry in the next class it's ok"

Ron put on a surprised look, it actually got him off guard.

"Oh, it's ok. That just took me by surprised, but you can sit with him if you want to."

"Really?"

Ron nodded and Harry spoke, "See? I told you it was ok"

Deyanira chuckled, "Alright."

They went to their next class and Deyanira felt better. Harry talked to her once in a while in case the bad memories were on their way, he would distract her. It was dinner and Fred and George were sitting with a couple of their friends, Fred has been talking, like usual, but George was a bit too quiet.

"Is something wrong, Georgie?", Fred asked looking at him.

"Why you ask?"

"You've been too distracted and too quiet since second period.", Fred raised his eyebrow as his twin brother kept looking down on his food.

George got closer to him so no one else could hear, "You know when I left the classroom right? Well on my way back I bumped into this girl, haven't seen her around before and she's in Gryffindor"

"Oh, I see.", Fred winked with a grin, "Cute?"

"Very"

"Name?"

"Deyanira"

"Weird, but-"

"Wicked?"

"Indeed."

"So, you wanna see her again?"

"Well yeah, but ever since then I haven't, not even in lunch."

"Maybe it was just all in your head, Georgie", Fred said and petted his back.

George chuckled and kept eating, and he did talk more than before Fred talked to him. When both were done they got up and went out of the great hall to head to the common room.

"Oh, wait", Fred said as he stopped and George too a few steps away from him, "I better get Angelina's note, why don't you go ahead?"

"Alright"

George left and Fred went back to the great hall. When George passed by the first floor, Harry, Deyanira, Ron and Hermione were coming out of it and went down to the great hall. Before sitting down, Deyanira noticed Fred and saw he was going to pass by her. She took out the wand she found and walked to him, meeting him half way.

"Um, Weasley", she said since she still didn't really remembered the name Dumbledore gave her.

"Um, yeah?", He said confused.

"Um, I think you drop this"

She handed him the wan and he looked into her eyes, still confused, but his body trembled with chills.

"I think you drop it when we bumped into each other."

_Bumped into each other_ were the words he clicked with George.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, thanks, um, did you use it?"

"No"

"Give it a try", he said and handed her back the wand, "throw me a spell"

"Um…ok…ah, Stupefy."

When she waved the wand at him and said the word the wand turned into a pickle and Fred chuckled, she was surprised, but then found it amusing.

"Didn't really expect it that. Wow. It really looked like a real wand."

"Yes, is an invention, me and my brother made it."

"Which one of your brothers?", she asked still not remembering all the Weasleys, and making Fred raise and eye brow.

"Um, Fred, you may know him, he's the better looking one", he smiled and she let out a little laugh.

"Well, um, I better go. See you around."

"See you around."

She gave him back the wand, which was still a pickle, and she went back to sit besides Hermione, in front of Harry and Ron. Fred stayed looking at her for a few more seconds until he kept walking, when he passed by her she got close to her.

"It's George, by the way"

"Oh, nice to meet you", she chuckled and he smiled.

He walked away and she stayed looking at him as he walked out.

"That wasn't George" Ron commented raising an eye brow.

"What?"

"That was Fred"

Deyanira stayed in silence and her mind flashed to the picture of the Weasleys Dumbledore showed her, there were twins and he was one of them, George.

"That's right, there are twins.", She said to herself.

"What?", Ron asked

"Um, yeah, I heard something about some twins when I arrived."

"But why did he said he was George when he was Fred?", Hermione asked

"That's what I want to know", Ron commented as he took a bit of his food.

"Anyways, how did you know him or them?", Harry asked Deyanira who had just served herself some food.

"Um I met…George?...when I was going to Dumbledore's office after the bathroom. He dropped something and when I saw him just now, or at least thought it was him, I went and gave it to him, at least I thought it was him."

"Ah", Harry chuckled.

They kept eating and changed the subject as something new came along. Fred arrived at the common room with a grin and spinning the wand with his fingers.

"What took you so long?" George asked sitting on a chair as he stopped writing something on a notebook that was over the table. Fred kept the grin and sat in front of him and placed the wand in George's notebook. "Where did you find it?"

"A little birdy gave it to me"

George raised an eye brow with a confused face and Fred rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, I already got a few people with it", George kept going about the trick wand.

"And I got someone…someone you might be interested to know"

"Who?"

Fred looked at him with a disbelief look, being disappointed that he didn't get it, "Deyanira"

George's eyes opened wide with surprised and he smiled.

"You saw her? Where?"

"At the great hall, about 2 minutes after you left, she gave me the wand and I told her to try it. She thought I was you though, I played along to give you a good name"

"Thanks, do you think she'll believe it?"

"I think Ronnikins told on us, she was sitting with him, Harry and Hermione"

"Aw, not surprised she was with Harry."

"Don't worry about him"

"Why would I be worried?", George asked putting back the wand on the table, "it's just a flirt"

"Sure, Georgie"

George rolled his eyes and showed the notes he had written down for some new ideas. After a few minutes Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the common room and George raised his head hearing them; Fred did so too.

"You alright?" Harry asked looking behind as he laughed along with Ron and Hermione

In a second or two Deyanira showed putting on one of her shoes.

"Stupid stairs", she said and looked behind with a glare to the entrance of the common room.

"You trip on solid floor", Hermione pointed out still laughing.

"Well…stupid solid, but rocky floor"

Deyanira passed by them and they laughed. She sat on the couch and the others followed. George had chuckled at hearing her and Fred noticed.

"Oi, Harry!", Fred called and Harry went to them

"Hi, guys"

"Hey", both said

"Who's your lovely new friend?", Fred asked looking at Deyanira

"Oh, um, you met her already, she transferred from Beauxbatons, Deyanira!", Harry turned to her and she looked at him, "come for a sec"

She stopped talking to Ron and Hermione and went to Harry.

"I believed you've met Fred and George", Harry said

"I think so…", She looked at them, but her eyes started and ended with George, his body trembled in the chair, "I'm sure you're the one I bumped with in the stairs"

"Correct", George smiled

"And you said you were him, when you weren't", she turned to Fred who was looking innocent.

"Oh, like you're little miss honesty", George said making her look at him again.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me you were from Beauxbatons, you just said no one ever notices you"

"I recall I didn't say "ever" and since I've arrived no one has noticed me", She chuckled.

"I did. You are hard not to noticed", He kept his smile

Harry and Fred looked at each other with a smile.

"Um, I better go, I have to get to detention", Harry said as his smile disappeared.

"Oh, yeah", Deyanira turned to him

"So, see you later"

Harry left to say goodnight to Ron and Hermione and then left.

"Well um, see you guys around", Deyanira said and turned around

George wanted to say something else for a reason, but it was too late.

"Yeah", Fred chuckled, "Just a flirt"

George hit him with his notebook and both let out a little laugh.


	4. Not a Bloody Goddamn Damsel in Distress

Chapter 4: Not a Bloody Goddamn Damsel in Distress

Slowly the common room became empty as the night became darker.

"Aren't you coming to bed?", Hermione asked Deyanira as she got up.

"Oh, I'll wait for Harry"

"Well goodnight then", Hermione stormed off first, followed by Ron.

Deyanira was left alone in the silence, only whispers mumbled behind her. She turned her head only a bit to catch Fred and George with the corner of her eye, still sitting at the same table and planning. She slowly lied down looking at the ceiling with a leg across the other and took a deep breath as the warmth from the fire soothed her. She felt this sparks falling over her legs and going up. She lifted herself with her elbows to find a ball of sparks going over her legs and up to her face. She let out a chuckle and stretched her hand to touch it, but it just went around her hand all the way down to her neck and tapped her nose. There it flew away and went to George hands. Their eyes met with such sweetness, they added a smile.

"So you guys do all this? All the stuff?"

"Yes", he said as he closed his fist, turning off the ball and vanishing it.

"They seem amazing…the wand could fool anyone."

"George's idea.", Fred said raising his eye brows and looking at him.

"Brilliant.", she said and got up to rest on the arm of the couch.

The portrait opened and a fast Harry came inside, not so happy. He was about to go straight up, but Deyanira's voice stopped him.

"Are you ok?"

"…Just fine…"

"…You look…Harry-"

"I'm fine, alright?", he snapped at her, making her give a step back.

"Hey!", George said getting up, "she was just worried."

There was a silence as Harry looked back at Deyanira, who seemed pretty worried. He took a deep breath to not snap at anyone like that again.

"I'm sorry…Umbridge is not really a good detention buddy…we should go to bed."

Deyanira looked into his eyes, still worried, he felt it behind the shivers; but then she just nodded.

"Night, guys"

George watched as she turned, making her black hairs go around her body and moving to her pace. His heartbeat went slower as she disappeared, turning around the stairs. Fred pulled his sleeve as Harry went up the boys' side and they followed him. When the common room was empty, Deyanira went back down, slowly and went up the boys' side. She heard a door closed and she went up faster until she ended in her door. When she went inside, Harry was just taking off his cloak and he turned to her.

"I'm sorry…how I…I reacted."

"It's ok, Harry, really."

She gave him a weak smile and he tried to give her one. His hands went to his tie as he turned and hers caught a glimpse of a scar he had.

"Harry…"

He took off his tie and turned to her again, asking with his eyes what was it. She went to him and grabbed his hand.

"What's this?"

He didn't answer. She read the words carved in his hand.

"I must not tell lies?...who did this? Was it Umbridge?"

"It doesn't matter.", he said turned around.

"Yes it does."

"No, it doesn't! Just let it go!"

He was furious as he looked at her. She may not know him much, but the worry still lingered. She just gave him a soft nod and turned to her bed to get off her uniform. Both gave the others their backs as they changed into their pajamas and lay in their beds. The night was silence as both fell asleep in a few minutes. The next morning, Deyanira woke up before Harry, but let him sleep as she got ready quick and this time, she tried apparating so she wouldn't get those stares she got the day before. Her mind was elsewhere as she went down the stairs, she couldn't stop wondering what use would it make to keep her here, or alive. Her parents die for her, that was guilty enough for her, feeling like a burthen to Dumbledore, especially Harry with all he has on his hands.

"Watch where you're going!", a boy said to her when she bumped to him.

"S-sorry"

She got her head up to look at the blonde boy and noticed he was familiar. 'This is Draco Malfoy, not really a friend of Harry, but you'll see him around.' She remembered Dumbledore's words. Draco looked down to her with a smirk and then back to her eyes, making him tremble.

"Too bad you're a Gryffindor…all though…I could make an exception."

"Exception?", she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah", he looked at her from up to down, "wanna talk about it? Our table is shinier than yours after all."

"Picking up the new girl?", George said as he went down to them, "What? Is Parkinson not in the mood for your snogging?", he got between them, making Deyanira stay behind him.

"Who called _you_, weasel? Are you sure you wanna take me with out your brother?"

"Are _you_ sure you wanna take me with out your two bloody idiots?", he said as he raised his wand to his chin.

"Do you think I'm scared of you?"

"You got tense when I raised my wand.", George grinned

"I'm not up for this right now…", Draco walked to continue his way as he looked at Deyanira, "we'll talk later."

He sent her a wink as she just stood there, not so happy. George turned to her with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy…a bubbling little git, thinks he has the world in his hands."

"Noticed.", she said after a sigh.

"You alright?", he asked, with a worried tone that came from nowhere.

"Yeah"

"You better get used to that", he said with a little chuckle.

"To what?"

"A lot of guys hitting on you…you are very pretty if you asked me."

With arms crossed she put a smile and looked down, making her smooth hair cover her sides.

"Luckily you have Harry, and maybe us to keep them away."

She raised her head, but not with a smile, her face had change, something that worried him as the shivers went down his body.

"Are you insinuating I need your help?"

"N-no…I just meant you can trust us-"

"Just because you just met me, doesn't mean I need you to protect me or that you think you even can."

She turned with a rush of wind hitting him, cold, and kept going down. Fred's little whistle faded in as he went down.

"What happened? A little feisty, isn't she?", he chuckled.

"I don't know…she just snapped at me. I said Harry and I could watch over those gits who want with her. She took it as a…insult I guess."

"Georgie", he said as he put an arm around his shoulder, "you made her feel small. You can't do that."

"I was mostly joking."

"Mostly, huh? So you would love to protect her.", Fred crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "not let others have just a flirt with her?"

"Shut it, it's nothing."

George walked first and Fred gave another chuckled before following him. When they got to the Great Hall, George's eyes spotted Deyanira first, already sat eating in front of Ron who was attacking his plate as she chuckled. Fred sighed, shaking his head and he walked over to Deyanira.

"Hey, Dey, um, sorry if I offended you. I'm really sorry.", he said looking to her eyes.

Deyanira looked at Ron, asking who he was with her eyes.

"Fred.", he said with a mouth full.

"Snitch.", Fred said groaning.

"Look at those eyes.", Ron said to defend himself.

Deyanira turned to them and he looked at her, trembling.

"Damn, that stare…look at it George.", he said with a mocking tone as he pulled George to look at Deyanira.

Her eyes met his and his body shook more than ever. His heart pounded in his chest and his tongue became a knot.

"I um…I'm sorry."

Deyanira looked to his plate, noticing the trembling.

"It's ok."

"Really?", George asked, wanting things to be alright.

She just nod and looked at him with a smile, making him smile and tremble at the same time. His heart felt like going back to its normal pulse.

"Can you stop drooling over her and get a move on?", Ron said after rolling his eyes

"Right, see ya.", Fred said pulling George away.

"Was I drooling?", George whispered to Fred who chuckled.

"Yes.", he joked and George pushed him

They sat a few feet away with Jordan, Angelina and their other friends to eat. A few times, Deaynira's voice would stand out, even if she was talking lower than usual. Making George turn to look for a few seconds. He saw how she and Harry looked at each other a few times. She would look at him with such worry for some reason and care. Even if he only could see Harry's back, he imagine how he stared right back. For a reason that bothered him.

"Enjoying the view of the new girl, George?", Jordan said out loud

"Shut it.", George said turning away from Deyanira and glared at him as the others laugh.

"Who is she anyways?", Angelina asked looking at her.

"Deyanira", George said low

"She exchange here from Beauxbatons.", Fred added

"No wonder she's not that bad", Jordan said with a grin as he looked at Deyanira

"Careful, Jordan, you wouldn't want George to jump on you or anything", Fred said and everyone laughed

George just chuckled, trying to hide the fact that the comment Jordan said kind of made him want to say something back. She heard Deyanira chuckled and when he looked at her, he saw she was looking at Harry. Harry was on his side now, so he could see half of his grinning face.

"You are way funnier, George", Fred whispered in his ear and George pushed him

"It's nothing, alright? Just a flirt once in a while when I'm bored."

Fred looked at the others with a raised eye brow and they did the same. George just rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"So, he apologies for wanting to help you?", Harry asked Deyanira, confused and taking the moment Hermione and Ron were arguing, Deyanira just sighed

"I admit it I over reacted, I'm just tired of people…protecting me. My parents, some of their friends, Dumbledore, now you. And he just thought I needed his help with Malfoy. I'm not a bloody goddamn damsel in distress.", she pitched her sausages with her fork and shoved them in her mouth and he chuckled

"Look, we're just all trying to help, who knows what can happen with you…well being…half you."

"I know, Harry, but…", another sigh, "I wish people would let me handle some things on my own. I know everything my parents taught me. I know I could take a couple of death eaters if they come"

"Still, we all need help some times"

"I appreciate it, I just want some…space, to put it like that, or some…time or way or something, ugh, I don't know how to put it!"

He just let out a laugh at the way she moved her hands in frustration and kept eating.


	5. Weird Feeling

I'm liking the responds I'm getting and I hope I don't disappoint :)

Also, thank you, **HeyItsJess** for leaving me such nice reviews since Y&R :D

Thanks everyone else for reading :) here's another chap

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Weird Feeling.<p>

Deyanira fell on her knees, breathless and weak. She gasped to find air and fill her lungs again. Her legs got her body up, trembling and her eyes filled with tears. Fred and George were just coming up the stairs with their hands full of sweets and their mouths chew some inside. The door of the girls' bathroom opened, making them freeze and look to who else was wondering around. They saw Deyanira, closing the door behind her, in her pajamas, and rest on the door. Her nose was red and she sniffed a few times. George kept looking at her, wanting to go and he felt a push on his back by Fred's elbow.

"Go on", Fred said with a grin before walking away

George looked how his back kept going up and he took a deep breath when he looked at her again. She was looking down, still sniffing and with her body vended, looking weak. He gave a few steps into the corridor, making her look and stand straight, letting out a little gasp, thinking she was caught.

"It's just me", he said with a smile and got closer, "you alright?"

"…yeah. Just got a…really bad um…headache."

"Oh, well, see if this helps"

He stretched his free hand with a bag of chocolates inside and she gave a chuckled as she took it.

"Thanks"

"You seem…off? Something I can help you with?"

"…no. It's ok."

"You sure? It looked like it was more than a headache."

"Yeah, really…we should go if we don't wanna get caught."

"Like we're doing anything bad. Just hanging by the empty girls' bathroom at night", his smile turned into a devious smirk, making her laugh

"Exactly. We should go"

She gave the first step and he followed gladly. They entered the common room and she sat on the couch and opened the bag of chocolates. George headed to the stairs, but when he looked back, he saw her, all alone, looking at the fire as a piece of chocolate rested on her lips. The light of the fire lighted up her face, making her look calm and in peace. She looked better than when he found her in the bathroom. He looked to the path of stairs, thinking the guys were counting on him to get the rest of the sweets. 'They have enough with what Fred got' he thought as he went down the two stair cases he had gone up and walked to the couch. Deyanira's head looked at him as he placed all the sweets beside her and sat beside the bunch and took some jelly beans and looked at her.

"Maybe just some sweets is all you need", he said with a smile and she sent him a half one.

She was just waiting until he left so she could head to Harry's dorm, she felt too weak to apparate, but something about his company made her not say anything so he would stay.

"So", she said with a grin, "what do you do when you're not pranking?"

"Quidditch"

"Not surprised. What position?"

"Beater, with Fred"

"So you two are the unstoppable beaters?", she said with a raised eye brow and he chuckled

"Do you play?"

"I have. Just your usual…backyard game."

"Well, we should meet in the field one day and see what you really have"

"It is on, then"

Both chuckled before going onto the next subject. They talked about anything they could think of, from the most stupid stuff, to their dreams. George enjoyed watching her smile, how it turned down the flames with its shine. Her eyes twinkled in the dark and the shivers from her stare didn't stop. He felt his lips trembled every time he was about to speak. He never was ashamed of his jokes, but every time he did one around her, he would go over and over in his head how lame it was, but her laugh would fade those thoughts away. Deyanira felt her memories fading, the bad ones. She felt her anger going down and her laughs were real. She felt her eyes shined more than usual and the corner of her lips hurt from smiling so much. She just couldn't stop. After hours of talking, both agreed it was time to go to bed. Deyanira went up the girls' stairs first, but he stayed watching her path for a reason he couldn't understand. After he left, she went down again and walked up to her room. Harry was resting on his bed, with half of the cover on his body and half on the floor, and the Marauders' Map on his chest, opened and working. She just smiled with a shook of her head and went to bed.

"What happened?", Harry asked the next morning after both were dressed, "I woke up and didn't saw you. When I looked up on the map, you were coming in the common room with George", Harry couldn't help sending her a grin as she took a sip of the potion

"Nothing.", she said, putting the bottle down, "I got an attack in the middle of the night, went to the bathroom so I wouldn't wake anyone, and he saw me when I got out. I stayed in the common room to wait until he left so I could go up, but he stayed and we chatted."

"Hm", Harry raised his eyebrow and she shook her head with a sigh

"Shut it"

"I haven't said anything."

"You're thinking it", she said, turning around to leave

Harry chuckled as he started to walk, following her. When they got out of the room, Deyanira apparated, leaving him to go down alone and she went down the girls' stare cases.

"Are you alright, mate?", Ron asked as soon as he went down and Harry looked at him confused, "I mean…since school started, you haven't been sleeping in the dorm"

"He hasn't?", Hermione asked, arriving

"And your things are gone too."

"Oh, um…Dumbledore asked me to stay in Hagrid's hunt, to watch over Fang and some other stuff."

"What?", Hermione snapped, "isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"I don't think so. Kind of calm, actually. I have this huge bed to myself."

"Don't you want company?", Ron asked, worried for the same reasons

"I'm alright. Really"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, not too convinced.

"And you?", Hermione looked at Deyanira, "if you're in fifth year, why aren't you in my same dorm?"

"Since I was kind of an out of nowhere addition, there was no room so he put me with the third years"

Hermione just gave a little nod, Deyanira's story was more believable. Harry was impressed on how well she came up with a story. Dean and Seamus were passing by, laughing and on their usual. When Seamus looked at Deyanira, making her turn to him, along with the trio. Dean noticed the sudden change in his friend, and he looked to Deyanira too, then back at him. Seamus just looked at her with fear as he walked slowly. Deyanira looked at Harry and back at Seamus again. He just turned around quick and kept walking. Dean followed, worried and curious of what had happened.

"What's his problem?", Ron said, looking at Deyanira, who wasn't too calm about it

"He is Irish, right?", she asked, kind of low

"Yeah, why?", Hermione said, and Deyanira realized it was a bad idea to have asked that out loud

"…I'm good when it comes to guessing people's heritage.", she said looking at the trio, "I'm hungry"

"Me too"

"Not surprised", Hermione said to Ron who chuckled

The three of them went down to have breakfast, forgetting what had just happened.

"You ok, Georgie?", Fred asked, sitting on the bed beside his sleepy brother, still in his pajamas, "you always get up before me"

"…I feel weird, Freddie"

"Weird how?"

"First of, I'm tired."

"Yeah, what were you doing that you didn't come to bed after me?"

"…talking with _her_."

"Oh", Fred grinned, "is that why you feel weird?"

"…I couldn't really sleep after. She kept showing up in my mind…stupid girl", he said with a chuckled, a tired chuckled, along with a smile

"Is my Georgie in love?"

"…no."

"Why don't you admit you fancy her?"

"…Because I don't."

"Get up of bed, you lying git!", Fred said as he got up and shook him while he groaned

"How can I fancy a girl I just met?"

"I don't know. Either way, you said you talked to her last night, you had a really good chance to meet her well"

"I did", a grin appeared on his face, "we talked about everything. We even shared our dream jobs."

"And…what's hers?"

"She wants to become a writer and travel"

"Hm. Not bad. She can make our book, one where will give away our secrets to success", George gave a chuckled as he saw his brother's eyes shining with the sight of their future, "why don't you ask her out?"

"No way. I can't just go trough with this."

"Georgie, I know why you do this…forget what happened in the past. She is someone else."

George stayed in silence, with his eyes avoiding contact with his twin, he didn't want Fred to know the reason behind his denial. Denial? Did he really liked Deyanira then?

"I'm over that, Freddie, plus is stupid", he said and covered his head with the sheets, "go, I'll be down in a few minutes", he groaned and Fred chuckled as he got up and left


	6. A Green Gryffindor

**Another chapter's here :D I really hope you guys are liking it and I appreciate the reviews and favs C:**

**Also,sorry for the grammar errors ._. my first languaje isn't English and sometimes I get some words and stuff confused. Feel free to tell me my most common errors so i can fix them xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Green Gryffindor<p>

At breakfast Hermione pulled away Ron when he caught Fred sneaking away from them with a box on his hands, she had in mind it was one of their products. That's the chance Harry took to ask Deyanira about Seamus looking at her all freaked out.

"Because he is Irish", she said and Harry looked at her, asking 'what does that mean' with his eyes, "For the Irish, a banshee is like an omen of death, it's an old Irish legend"

"Wait…", Harry said and made memory, "his boggart-…his boggart was a banshee in the third year"

"You see? Looks like he can sense something even with the potion in me"

"What if he says anything?"

"It's just one so, I don't think anyone would believe him, besides, it would be your word too"

"Hi, I don't believe we've met, I'm Harry Pitter, also known as 'the boy who lied'", he said stretching his hand and she laughed

"Well…it's something"

"I know, don't worry. I'm sure he'll get over it."

"Just in case, I should avoid him, not too obvious though, just stuff like…not look at him in the eyes and such."

"Better secure than sorry."

They kept eating after she agreed with a nod and enjoyed the soothing morning. Class with Umbridge was unpleasant, again, and it didn't help seeing how she enjoyed it. The rest of the week went by slow for Harry and Deyanira, she got her attacks and Harry was lost in himself, he didn't even talk to her that much. She was feeling like a bother too. On the other hand, George and her have been talking more in every little chance they got, making him feel more weird each day and also frustrating. He kept telling himself it was just a flirt, but deep down he knew it was more when he saw her and Harry, alone talking and laughing, or even with Ron and he would feel bother by it.

"Leave the green for the Slytherins, George", Fred said as he got his box of products and George lay in his bed, both were alone in their dorm

"I am not jealous"

"Sure, just bloody say something to her"

"It's not that easy!", he snapped as he sat up and Fred turned to him, shutting down, "it's not easy…to let yourself go…less to a girl like her, it's like…she can hurt you any second"

"How?"

George just stayed quiet and Fred got closer to him.

"After Luce…you will think everyone's going to hurt you, you can't keep thinking that"

George stayed in silence again, but his eyes looked away from Fred.

"Look, she's still a bit fuzzy from knowing who is who, so why don't I try something?"

"I don't think so", George said, getting up and walking to his night table, "you might end up liking her or she liking _you_ not me"

"I'll be you, there's not much of a difference."

"Fred, just let it go. It's our last year, after I may not see her again"

"I see her around Ron a lot…and Harry more, you know we'll see her again"

"Let it go…I will"

George grabbed his suitcase and left the room before Fred. When he got down, his body froze at the entrance of the staircase and Fred bumped with him, but George didn't even bother on moving. Fred looked over his shoulder to see Deyanira, reading the bulletin board, her hair was in big curls and she had a short black skirt and a purple long sleeves shirt with heelless boots. She looked different, but a good different. 'Don't do this', he thought as he sighed and Fred pushed him. He looked back to look as the smirk on his brother's face and when he turned to the front Deyanira turned to them and gasped in surprised and then chuckled.

"You scared me", she said with a smile and he let out a short chuckle

"Um…you look…you look very pretty with your hair like that", George said with trembling lips

"Oh, thank you, trying something different"

"It's working for you"

"Wish I could say the same thing about your shirts", she laughed looking at both from up to down

"Hey", Fred said coming from behind George, "don't snap on the robes, dear"

"O…kay, if they work to your eyes", she said looking at their weird shirts again and chuckled, they were wearing similar dot long sleeves blouses but George's was blue and Fred's purple, "have you seen Harry? I've been looking for him since lunch"

George couldn't help not rolling his eyes in his mind, why couldn't she ask him about him or something, it had to be all about Harry.

"No", Fred said, feeling George's tension

"Oh, well, I'll ask Ron and Hermione, it was nice talking to you"

Like that she walked out to sit next to Ron who was with Hermione on the couch next to the fireplace. George looked away, kind of annoyed and Fred just petted his back. George still couldn't understand this annoyance. _Just a flirt_, he kept saying to himself.

"Harry just stormed off", Ron said and Deyanira nodded biting her lip

"He got mad because we…we saw something and he doesn't want to tell Dumbledore", Hermione added, not sure what to say to Deyanira, with what to trust her

"…is it about…the hand?", Deyanira said

"You knew?", Hermione snapped, "why didn't you say anything?"

"When I found out he snapped at me too, he didn't want to talk about it."

"You should have told us, you don't know him or know what his life is and he can be in serious danger, you should have just said something"

"So are _you_ going to tell Dumbledore?", Deyanira snapped back and Hermione shut her mouth as Ron looked at her, not knowing what to do in this girl fight, "that's what I thought"

Deyanira got up and walked out, pushing trough those who came across her. George felt her walking behind him along with a rush of wind, making him look and stare as her back disappeared behind the portrait. He didn't know if to follow or leave her alone. What if she was going after Harry, she wouldn't like to interrupt something. With that thought in his mind now, he kept showing his product to the first years to keep his mind busy. He was glad Fred didn't notice or he would have gone on and on, telling him to follow her. Not 3 minutes passed when he felt bad that Fred didn't see; he needed his push to follow her now that he was worrying so much on what could be wrong.

"You alright?", Harry caught her going down the stairs and she let out a mad sigh

"It's nothing", she said and covered her forehead as she looked down

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, stupid stuff", she looked back at him with a fake smile, but he wasn't convinced, "Let's go back to the common room"

She grabbed the sleeve of his school sweater and kept going up. Not realizing she was still doing it, they entered the room and George was the first to spot them. His eye lids fell halfway along with his head, looking at the floor. This time Fred saw her, dragging Harry to the couch and sat together.

"Um, I'm out, Fred so…I'll just go to bed, you finish up here"

"It's nearly 7", Fred said walking to him

"I'm beat from the first week"

George just walked out before Fred said anything. Deyanira was looking to her hand, but the movement made her follow George to the stairs, worried.

"Wanna follow him?", Harry asked with a smart grin

"Ah, no, I'm sure he's fine"

"Mhm- Fred!"

In two seconds Fred was beside him.

"Did something catch your eye, Harry?"

"Um, no, thank you, but is something wrong with George?"

Deyanira got closer to the edge of the couch, waiting.

"He said he was tired and he had a headache.", Fred said with a shrug

"Oh, well thank you"

"No problem"

He said and walked back to his business.

"Satisfied?", Harry asked with a grin and Deyanira rolled her eyes

"Shut up"

He chuckled before they changed the subject and kept talking. At dinner, Deyanira was with Harry alone and noticed George wasn't with Fred and his friends. She couldn't stop looking at the door for a sight of him or couldn't stop her ears from searching Fred's voice for a ring of George's name. After 20 minutes, George finally walked in.

"So that's all I could really say to him, since I don't want to be much of a bother-"

"George!", she interrupted Harry's story

"Um, hi, Dey", he said, not being able to stop the smile

"Are you alright? Fred told us you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, um…yeah, don't worry, just a headache, but I rested"

"Oh, alright"

Both exchanged smiles for a few seconds until he slowly started to walk away to Fred and his friends, who none noticed his awkward silence with her, but sweet moment.

"What?", she asked to a grinning Harry

"Nothing…_Dey_"

He chuckled and she rolled her eyes letting out a sigh. Ron and Hermione were done giving some kids a warning and joined them. Deyanira went in silence and let the trio catch up while she got a time to herself. She was wrong on doing it.

"Deyanira, run!", her mother's voice rang in her ears and she stood paralyzed in front the death eaters, "run, sweetheart, now!", her mother had tears in her eyes, but hope for her.

She started to run away after hesitating for ages. Then came her dad.

"Dad, no!", she screamed as a green light flashed in the room and she came out from hiding in the wardrobe to the body of her father.

Her heart went slower, but pounding as her eyes hit the death eaters that surrounded her. With a scream, the flames took birth around her and the eaters started to vanish in ashes.

"Deyanira?"

Harry called, but she was already halfway gone. She ran up to the bathroom of the second floor and went nuts looking around as she panted, checking if anyone was around, but only a ghost like figure showed up.

"What do you want?", said the bothered ghost girl with pig tails

No answer, if she did her screams could kill her and bring her back to a ghost, not knowing how that was possible. Her mind wasn't straight. She ran to the last stall and lock her self in it. The ghost followed and entered as Deyanira slid down and covered her ears. Her lungs filled up with air and her lips opened up to release the high pinch scream, making the ghost cry out as she flew away and went down one of the toilets. After what felt like days screaming, she stop and her mind spun around as her body collided to the side. She started to take deep breaths as her eyes filled up with tears. In minutes, slow footsteps were heard and Harry unlocked the stall. He entered and slide down to his but beside her, as she was still lying down. He didn't talk, he just looked at her with pity as her blurry vision as on him too.

"I saw my parent's again…in their deaths…I need to find a way to control it…fast or this will finish me."

Her voice was breaking and Harry took a breath.

"Have you done a patronus charm?", he asked in the silence

"Once…not to a dementor though…why?"

"Well…this is just like that. You know you need a good memory to conquer a good patronus, well you need a really good memory to overcome this"

Another silence and she kept trying to catch her breath.

"What do you usually use?", she asked and he looked at her, "to cast it"

"Well…one time I tried to use when I rode my broom for the first time, but it wasn't powerful enough…so I just remembered my parents…talking to me…maybe it was just made up, but…it was the happiest I could think of…and this summer when I was attacked, I remembered Ron and Hermione…that if the dementors got to me, I wouldn't see them again."

"They are all good ones, Harry"

"Yeah…", he put on a short smile before speaking again, "maybe…when you see your parent's again, dying, when you get those memories…remember the good ones you had…it might bring you sadness later, but I'm sure they will help. There must be some good memories.", she slowly nodded, "like what?"

"…when they took me to London Eye…I loved it so much…"

"Good, keep going"

"…when…they got me my first wand…when they took me to Diagon Alley…that's when I found out I was a witch…", she slowly smiled and Harry joined, "one time", she let out a light chuckled, "dad told mum we were going to this museum to learn about history…he took me to a fair instead.", she chuckled again as a tear escaped the eye that was closer to the floor, "and mum…when she made cupcakes on all my birthdays…she made double my age…if I was turning 10 she bake 20…vanilla and chocolate with different color frosting", she licked her lips, remembering the sweet taste and Harry laughed

"I'm sure they were delicious"

"You don't know…the sweets here do not compare to them."

"Oh, that says a lot.", Harry chuckled again

Both kept sharing memories, Harry didn't have much of his parents, so he shared the ones he had with the Weasleys and Hermione. Then both spoke of how others spoke of their parents and both then smiled.


	7. The Fit

**I hope you like this next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Fit<p>

"Weird that Dey wasn't at dinner when we got up.", Fred commented as he and George went up the empty staircases after dinner.

"Neither Harry", George added

"Just focus on her, Georgie"

"I try, but face it, Harry's like the top one in her life now, and no matter what I do, it seems like…", he slowly stopped when he heard a familiar voice coming from the second floor corridor

"Yeah, that was kinda…fun, after all", Harry said with a chuckle to what Deyanira had said

"Yeah", she let out a little laugh before her eyes caught his and slowly stop, "I'm so glad I met you, Harry"

George felt his stomach twisting and his blood burning inside when she grabbed his hand.

"Now I know I'm not alone in this."

"No problem, this secret is safe with me.", Harry answer with a comforting smile

Deyanira quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him and even pushing him back, but after hesitation he hugged her too. George rushed up the stairs with Fred a few cases behind, calling him. They arrived at the common room, with George pushing people away just to reach the dorm. When he got there, he slammed the door, almost hitting Fred in the face if he hadn't stop inches before. Still he went inside to see George, sitting on the edge of his bed with hands trough his hair.

"What you saw, it was noth-"

"You saw it too!", George snapped, getting up, "don't say it was nothing. You thought exactly what I thought, didn't you?"

"…if you called her a tramp, then yeah", even with the rage, George still gave him a glare, telling him to take that back, "what do you want me to say then? That's what I thought when I saw them coming out of the bathroom."

George turned around after a pause and took a deep breath to calm down. He felt his heart was pounding and breaking. Why? She was nothing to him. Just a girl he met a couple of days ago. Are they even friends? They just talk once in a while, small talks. But for him they seemed so important.

"Why don't I go and talk to Harry? Maybe there's nothing going on.", Fred suggested behind George

He didn't answer. In part he wanted to say 'just leave it', but another part of him wanted to know if what he saw was true.

"Let's just…not tonight, Fred", Fred nodded in agreement, even if he knew George didn't see him, "I'll go to bed now"

"Alright…I'll be downstairs, I'll come up later."

"Alright."

Fred hesitated to leave the room, he just waited to see if George wanted to let something out before he left, but when he saw he started to take off his cloak, he took it as a sign and left.

"Fred!", Ron called as soon as he hit the common room and went directly to him, who was sitting with Hermione by the fireplace, "what's going on with you two?"

"Don't put your nose where it doesn't belong", Fred grinned, not helping to joke

"Seriously, Fred?", Ron said after he groaned

"…Do you guys know if there's something going on with Harry and Dey?"

By the surprising question, Ron and Hermione looked at each other; analyzing what to answer.

"Well they do spend a lot of time together.", Hermione commented, looking back at Fred

"Yeah, but they never talk about what they do or anything…why you ask?"

"…Nothing, just trying to distract you while George places some stink pellets in your robes", Fred grinned after

"Are you mad?"

Ron just got up and ran off while Hermione called him, she knew he was laying. Fred just walked away from them to meet up with Jordan. After a while Deyanira and Harry went to the common room and talked with Hermione and Ron like nothing. The next morning Deyanira woke up before Harry and left the room in black pants and a purple long sleeves shirt. She walked down to the common room, it was empty, so she took the entire couch to herself while she thought on what to do.

"Woke up a bit too early", she said to herself as she looked around

In a few minutes, Harry came down in his pajamas.

"Hey", he said as he sat on the couch chair, "how are you?"

"Good, you? Slept well?"

"Um…yeah, the usual"

"Hm…any plans for today?"

"If you don't mind I rather be alone", when he said that, Deyanira looked at him, not angry, more like concerned, "ok, I know I have to watch over you, but…a few hours apart won't do bad"

"No, no, it's ok. I just…know something's wrong…it's fine with me if you want to be alone"

"Seems fine for everyone"

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand, Dey"

"…try to explain", Harry just sighed and laid back, "I'm just trying to help, I owe you, but if being alone is how I can repay you…alright."

"Thanks"

After a soothing silence and warmth, Deyanira changed the subject and soon both laughed. Somehow she ended up on his lap, tickling, or at least trying, as he struggled in the chair, making it hard to escape 'cause of the two arms of it. Both were laughing and Harry was almost tearing up when she finally stop and both took deep breaths.

"Oh, hi", Harry said looking beside Deyanira making her turn around.

George and Fred stood at the entrance of the stairs, already in casual clothes, and both weren't too happy. George's fingers were buried in his palms as his fist trembled and his blood ran all over him, burning. Fred looked at him, worried, knowing how he was.

"Something wrong?", Deyanira asked, worried, as she passed a hand trough her hair and got closer.

George just storm off, making his sleeve slip trough Fred's hand, and even if he called him, he kept walking to Harry. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and lifted him on his feet just to push him to the floor. Harry's eyes were wide open in surprise as George got on him and started to shake him and punch him. Fred ran to George while Deyanira stayed back, telling him to stop. Fred was able to get George off Harry and Deyanira went to him to help him get up. He already had a bloody nose, while George was furious and panting.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?", Harry snapped at George

George was going to jump on him again, but Fred pulled him back; by now a few students were coming down, Ron stood between them. Deyanira took Harry's head in her hands and made him turn to her to check on him, making George jump on Harry again, slipping away from Fred. He grabbed Harry and pushed him away from Deyanira to not hurt her.

"Can't you do this on your own?", George yelled at Harry as he walked to him again

Harry swung a fist, hitting him and making him attack back again. Ron and Fred ran to George again to catch him, but he kept struggling.

"Stop it, George!", Deyanira said standing in between

George got loose from his brothers and to go to Harry again, he pushed Deyanira, making her fall and hit her head with the wall. People gasped and Harry called her. Not caring if George was still on his case, he ran to her, along with Ron. George turned around to see her, rubbing her head and when she looked at her hand, her fingers were stained with a bit of blood. Trough the hairs on her face, her eyes spotted George, throwing daggers at him. George started to calm down now that he saw the damage that he had done. He looked at Fred who took his eyes off Deyanira to look at him, in silence.

"What the devil's going on in here?", said McGonagall as she came in to the room and saw everyone standing in shock, then her eyes looked to her side, catching Harry with a bloody nose and Deyanira on the floor with blood on her hand and with her other one rubbing her head, "Potter, O'Dugan, what happened to you?"

Harry and Deyanira just looked at each other not knowing what to say and it looked like no one wanted to say either. A few just looked at George who still had his eyes on Deyanira.

"Well if no one wants to speak…20 points will be taken from Gryffindor every hour that passes, until someone says something.", she said, making a few groan and sigh, and George feel more guilty, "Mrs. Weasleys and Mr. Longbottom, please take them to the Hospital wing.", she finished, now more worried

After she walked away while Harry and Ron got on their feet and helped Deyanira get up. George, Fred and Neville walked to them to help, but when George went to Deyanira and opened his mouth, she just stopped him.

"Don't come", she said with the same dagger eyes as she turned around with Neville walking beside her.

Harry gave him one last glare before he walked away with Ron, who just sighed at him before leaving. Soon people started to walked away, as their stares faded on George. He just walked away to his room while he passed a hand trough his hair in frustration. Fred stayed behind, not knowing what to do or say to him.

"How are you feeling?", Harry asked, with a tissue in the holes of his nose, while Deyanira was sitting on the bed beside his.

"Head's better…"

"…and you?"

"…not much…why would he do that to you?"

"Or you…I know he hurt you…bad.", Deyanira knew what Harry meant, but she didn't felt like back talking to him so she just lay down with her back to him to face the other empty beds and the wall.

"Maybe, he was jealous", Neville spoke, Harry turned his eyes from him to face Deyanira's back to see a responds, but nothing

"You know, Fred asked about you two the other day, and before George seemed weird…maybe it's that.", Ron added

"He didn't have to bloody punch me, or push her the way he did.", Harry said snapping, "she has done nothing bad."

"Can you just shut up?", Deyanira said, "or speak lower? My head really hurts from that bloody idiot."

The guys just looked at each other and nodded, but kept talking about it in a low voice. After about 5 minutes, Fred and George came in and the three of them soon looked.

"Um, hi…", George started, "how are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful", Harry said in sarcasm

"Um, yeah…I wanted to say sorry…to you and…specially to Dey…she didn't really deserve it."

"I guess Harry did, then, huh?", Ron commented

'He did', George thought, but kept in mind, "no…neither…and I um…I told McGonagall it was me so…I'm the only one getting the punishment"

"Well, it's alright, I think.", Harry said.

"Why did you do it anyways?", Ron asked

"I don't need to give you explanations to you", he said and Deyanira got up of her bed and walk to the hall between the beds

"But you do to me and Harry. _Specially_ Harry.", she said with crossed arms.

George looked to her eyes and he felt the shivers going around his body and the daggers coming from her eyes. He lowered his head to look away from her in the silence, he heard her sigh.

"Forget it", she said turning away and laying back to the bed

George opened his lips to speak, but nothing came out, so he just walked out, followed by Fred. The guys just looked at each other and then looked at Deyanira's back again, but she did nothing.


	8. Too Complicated

**I hope you guys are liking it :) thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Too Complicated<p>

During the day, Deyanira tried to avoid George, even Fred, just to be sure he doesn't come in George's defense. Harry still wanted to know why he attacked him, so it didn't bother him if he sees one of them just to ask. George on the other hand, kept feeling guilty by the minute. He kept seeing himself push her to the floor, then her stare. He still doesn't understand why he did that. Why did he get so furious over it? Hit Harry? Harry Potter. His lil' brother's best friend, almost his friend too. He would have never thought about doing it, less imagining it. But his adrenaline was so high at the moment; he had no control over it.

"I'll see you at the great hall", Deyanira said the next morning already in her uniform and Harry nodded as he got out of bed.

Deyanira opened the door to enter the stair way and when she left, she felt someone was coming down.

"What are you doing here?", asked George, expecting the worse in his mind

"Ah, nothing."

George just looked at her before he barged trough the door and spotted Harry, with his shirt on his hands and just his pajama pants. George's eyes opened wide as he just looked at him and Harry felt nervous all of the sudden. George looked around and saw the two beds with their trucks.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?", he asked, turning to her

"I don't have to explain this to you", she said, crossing her arms, she really thought he didn't deserve an explanation, not after what he did.

He just glared at her, but she glared back, winning the competition as his body trembled and he turned to face Harry. Still in silence. He just barged out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What now?", Harry asked, "what if he says something?"

"…he won't.", she said before she apparated

When she got to the common room she was able to catch a glimpse of George leaving. She just sighed and started to follow him. She didn't hurry since he thought she wasn't following him, but around the third floor she got tired of walking fast so she started to call him.

"For god's sake, would you stop?"

"What?", he snapped, suddenly stopping and making her bump with him, for a moment they stayed close, not moving. Their eyes met and both felt the tension leaving their bodies; even if George's still trembled and for the first time, Deyanira felt hers too. Before drifting away for good, she gave a step back and crossed her arms

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?", she asked and he licked his lips after a pause to speak, but kept his silence, "Why did you even punch him?", she kept asking, and he felt his temper rising, "why wouldn't you talk to me? What did I do wrong? Why did Harry do wrong for starters?-"

"You and Potter bloody fucked the other night!"

How he snapped, her eyes opened wide and gave a step back. Other students around turned to them and some even stopped or slowed down their walk.

"W-…what?", she finally spoke, "where did you got that idea?"

"Now you act all dumb"

"I'm not acting. I haven't done anything with anyone."

"And today I find out you're sleeping with him on your own bedroom? And him half naked? You just can't keep your legs crossed, can you?"

With that, her hand went across his face, making students stop and look. He just left his face on the side, trying to calm himself.

"Listen to me…nothing happened. Harry and I are just friends."

George didn't look at her again, he just closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Dey!", Harry said running to them, "we need to talk"

"Must have been hard while she chocked on your dick", George spoke again and he walked out, pushing Harry out of the way and Deyanira just closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"What?", Harry reacted to George's words, "did he just said what I think he said?"

"Harry…I need-…I need a break…right now"

"No, no, Dey, calm down, you have to learn to control it"

"Stop that rubbish! I can't right now!"

"Dey, listen-"

But before he finished, she ran out and he followed her, calling her, but she didn't stopped. She got to the second floor and entered the girl's bathroom and ran to the last stall. Harry stopped at the door, not knowing what to do. He decided to go in, but just for a second. He heard her pinch scream, making him go out and close the door quick so no one could hear, even if a few did and looked at him weird. When he heard the scream fade, he waited a few seconds to go inside. The bathroom was in a complete silence, only his footsteps were heard.

"Dey…?", he said as he entered the last stall and saw her resting on the wall, sitting on the floor.

"…what is that you wanted to say?", she asked with a breaking voice

"Um…I think you should wait…it might make you scream again."

"No…just tell me, Harry", she said and he sighed

"Seamus…he…he came to me and said I should get away from you…", he started and she slowly turned her head to him, "that…he saw you in a dream- more like a nightmare, he said…he saw you as a banshee…screaming and killing everyone in Hogwarts…he says that we should all get away from you…I'm afraid he'll say something."

"…great.", Deyanira said as she looked up

"I think… I think we should tell Dumbledore, see what he can do."

After a pause Deyanira accepted, so both went up to Dumbledore's office and told him what Seamus said.

"Well…this may be a problem indeed", he said as he got up from his desk and walking to a shelf that had a lot of crystal bottle with different liquid colors, "I wouldn't normally use this on a student…but maybe I can", he took a pause to grab one with light blue liquid and turned to them, "maybe I can get some memoria absentis on his drink…Mr. Thomas' too just in case he heard anything coming from Mr. Finnigan"

"May I ask what is that, sir?", Harry asked for both

"This potion can erase any memory that passed trough the drinker's mind in the last 24 hours…including dreams or nightmares."

"Do you think it'll work?", Deyanira asked

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I'll get some in his drink by lunch. You two should go now. Try to act normal around him, just in case."

"Thanks, professor", Deyanira said with a smile

Both left the office and joined Hermione and Ron for breakfast. After both questioned them where they had been, they finally had a nice meal. George was sitting a few feet away with Fred, not so happy, he tried to avoid looking at her, but he couldn't. And the few times he looked, she looked back, but quickly looked away and he noticed she would roll her eyes.

"So she just said she didn't do anything?", Fred asked after George told him what had happened

"Like a believe her. She was obviously acting."

"So you didn't believe her?"

"Do you?"

"Well…yeah.", Fred said and George answered, "look, maybe we did jumped to conclusions, who knows?"

"They looked pretty…together that night and the morning after. It was like 'we snogged last night, let's just let everybody know, let me sit on your lap and touch you'"

"She was tickling him, Georgie", Fred said, not stopping the chuckled.

"They were too damn close. I don't see him that way with Hermione."

"Well…maybe that's not Hermione's type."

"And we go back to Deyanira. Then maybe that's her type. Easy."

"Wow, and you almost killed me when I called her a tramp"

"Don't"

"Then you get mad when I insult her. Make up your mind.", he said and George slammed the fork in his plate

"I don't know what to think, alright, Fred. I don't want anyone to call her names, not even myself, but…after what I saw…I just thought she was…different."

Fred just looked at him, in silence and with regret, not knowing what else to say. George just sighed, letting out the frustration and kept eating. The rest of the day passed, slow. George was someone else. He didn't laugh, he almost didn't talk. He was too focused on his thoughts and memories. He felt broken and still confused. In lunch, he passed by Deyanira and said hi, but she just looked away and kept walking. He felt worst. He wanted to make things better, maybe forget what he saw and just be friends then.

"Would you tell me where we're going?", George asked Fred who kept dragging him from the great hall all the way up to the stairs

"I got an idea. Let's see if this fixes that bloody frown of yours", Fred said as they entered the second floor

"The girls' bathroom?", George asked as Fred dragged him inside

Fred didn't answer. They just kept going deeper in the place and the humming of a girl was heard. They saw Martle, up, flying in circles and singing. She soon stopped, feeling them, and when she turned around she glared at both.

"What do you two want?"

"Long time no see", Fred said with a grin

"You better not be here to mess with me, I've had a long day"

"No, don't worry. We're just here to ask you something."

"What?", she asked as she flew down

"Have you seen Harry here?"

"Potter?...yes, he has come in here a lot these year…with a strange girl"

"Have they…done anything? What do they do when they come in?", Fred asked and the girl let out a chuckled

"Silly boy, do you think I would let some girl touch him?", she said with a smirk

"So…that's a no."

"Well something does go around in here when both come in, but it's nothing like that…it's worst."

"…Worst?", George spoke

"Awful, I would say."

"Do they snog or not?", George snapped, making the girl glare again.

"No", she said firmed and annoyed, "now, if you're done, both can leave-"

"What do they do then?", George asked

"I can't say", the girl said with a laugh, "trust me…it's just awful. I can't even stay to see it until it ends."

Before they asked anything else, she flew away and went directly into a toilet, splashing water out of the stall.

"So…?", Fred asked, turning to his brother

"…well…they didn't do what I thought…"

"So you believe that ghost and not Dey?"

"…I doubted, alright."

"I think you should now speak to Dey, calmly and alone."

George stayed in silence, thinking on how to even start.


	9. What She Is

Chapter 9: What She Is.

George and Fred entered the great hall to join the others for dinner. Even if George wasn't really hungry, he tried to eat to be more normal now, but still thought on what to say.

"Do you mind if I go out and get some air?", Deyanira asked Harry

"It's almost curfew and it's night."

"Just a few minutes and no one will see me, I'll be back soon.", Harry thought about it, but her begging eyes were too strong.

"Five minutes. Don't let anyone see you."

She smiled before getting up and walking away. George noticed and followed her with his eyes.

"Now's your chance", Fred whispered to him, "she's going out, alone. Talk to her."

"You sure?"

"Yes, you're lucky if you get detention together too"

"It wouldn't be bad."

George took a deep breath before he got up and walked away too. He passed by Harry who was focused on his dinner and talking to Ron and Hermione. For curiosity, he looked to the door and saw Fred or George leaving, he stretched himself to look o the doors of the castle and saw him leaving. He soon realized it was George, probably going after Deyanira.

"I have to go", he said before getting up, but Hermione stopped him

"Why are you storming off so much?"

"It's nothing."

"If you keep this up, Umbridge might think you're up to something."

"Yeah, mate, don't give her a reason to punish you."

"I don't really care-"

"Well we do"

As much as he wanted to get up and just leave, they were his friends, he tried to just talk, with out snapping, and convince them to let him go. Deyanira had her hood up to block the light of the moon from hitting her face and she was walking down to the forest.

"Deyanira!"

She suddenly stopped, recognizing George's voice.

"Hey, I need to talk to you.", he said behind her, panting

"Go away", she said as she started to walk, but he kept walking

"I need you to listen to me, please. It's important."

She started to run and entered the forest to lose him, she thought he would get scared and go back, but when it came to her, nothing stopped him. He kept calling her and calling her while she kept turning and turning around trees to lose him. She suddenly stopped, realizing she was lost.

"Dey", he caught her, panting, "I really need to talk to you"

"I don't feel like talking…less with you", she didn't mean it, she just wanted him to leave before he saw him

"Please, turn around and listen. Let's make it quick."

"No…I-ah…I burned my face with a potion…I look horrifying"

"I just saw you in the great hall…you look…you look beautiful"

She was going to speak, but that comment made her cheeks burn and blush.

"So please…turn around so we can talk."

"I…I can't…I don't wanna see you, George"

"Don't say that…please."

She quickly turned around with head down and walked by him, but he didn't give up. He turned around too, quickly, and grabbed her arm, making her turned around. By the wind that came with the turn and the impulse, her hood fell down and the light of the moon was in her direction. Her face started to show the scary green skull and she looked away, but not fast enough. George saw it, making his jaw drop, but he didn't let go of her arm.

"Dey…", he said as his hand went to her cheek, making her turn to him, she tried to look away, but his eyes caught hers, and he also got paralyzed

"Deya-!", Harry arrived, but stopped when he saw them

Deyanira walked backwards from George and turned to Harry so George wouldn't see her. Harry just got between them to cover her.

"What is…she's a banshee…?"

Harry didn't answer. He just lowered his head and looked at Deyanira, but she was still turned.

"…George…you can't…forget what you saw", Harry asked

"…Only if she listens to me"

Harry sighed and he turned to her again. She didn't turn around, she just put on her hood and crossed her arms.

"We'll talk in the castle"

She said before walking away. Harry and George followed a few feet behind her and all the way there was a silence. George was still taking in what he saw. When they got to the castle, they got caught by none other than Snape, giving them detention right after dinner, which almost over, so he sent them directly to his office.

"So? Now can we talk?", George asked in Snape's office while Deyanira cleaned the dust of every book in a shelf and Harry wiped the tables. Harry stopped to look at Deyanira.

"What did you want to tell me?", she asked with out stopping

"…I thought you had slept together.", George said walking to her, "Fred and I saw you coming out of the bathroom together…then I saw you all close the next morning…thought it was true."

"Well it wasn't.", she said, turning to him, "you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I was mad"

"Why is that, George?", Harry asked, kind of mocking him, "tell us"

"…I thought…we…we were friends…and you didn't tell me anything…I felt…betrayed or forgotten", Harry sighed, feeling the fail he got, this was a chance for George to say it

"Well…now you know why we're so closed", Deyanira didn't know if to believe it, she still had in mind what Ron said, that he was jealous, but she couldn't picture him having a crush on her, "and it's still no reason to get mad with him and to push me"

"I am so sorry for pushing you…I was out of it. I am really sorry."

She just kept looking at him and took a deep breath.

"That's forgiven.", she finished and turned around to keep cleaning

"So…you…are you a…banshee?"

"You saw it didn't you?", she kept cleaning, "now you promised you wouldn't say anything"

"If I get some answers"

"What more do you want?", she turned to him again

"Really, are you going to blackmail us or something?", Harry said, feeling annoyed

"No, I wouldn't do that…I'm just…so that's why you're so closed?"

"Yes, Dumbledore asked Harry to watch over me this year…that's why we have a separate room, that's why we are together so often, that's why we are alone most of the time, and that's why you saw us coming out of the bathroom. I needed to scream and he helped me."

"That's also why I saw you alone that night too? The night we stayed up talking?"

"Yes."

"Well now I know…why didn't you tell me?"

"First off, you didn't want to listen.", Harry said, "and second we can't tell anyone. Not even Hermione or Ron know."

"That's why you can't tell…even if I'm not a full banshee, people can still get scared and do who knows what."

George looked at her, this time deeper. He looked beyond the shivers and those dark eyes. She was scared, she was innocent and she needed help. He was there for her and she was up for it, but was she up for it too? After what happened, he still felt tension in her towards him.

"…Can I help you too?"

Deyanira looked at Harry, looking for the words.

"Ah…well…it's kind of difficult since you're not in the same year…or room."

"Well…I want to help you. There must be a way."

"Yes. Don't make me mad."

"…I guess I blew it with that one."

"You think?", she said with a sarcastic smile, he still laughed, along with Harry and she ended up chuckling.

"I'm so sorry, Dey…for everything…let's…start again? I am here for you and I promised to not tell anyone…not even Fred."

"Really?"

"Yes.", he smiled, with trust

Deyanira just looked at Harry and he nodded with a grin, accepting it. She didn't speak, though, she just turned around and kept cleaning. George on the other hand kept staring at her and bit his bottom lip. He felt the tension was a bit away now. Harry chuckled and threw him the towel he was using so he would react, which he did and threw it back at him.

"I'm so hungry", Deyanira said when they reached the common room

"Me too", Harry added

"Stay here, I'll be right back"

George said before storming off. Harry and Deyanira looked at each other and Harry shrugged. After a minute, George came down with a few sweets Fred had brought after dinner for him. He placed them on the couch and the three of them started to eat while they talked and told George about her attacks, how he should handle them. 'Just stay away when I say so.', was her advise, which he thought was going to be hard to do.


	10. Just for Her

**I think this is a pretty sweet chapter :) regards of what happens at the beginning.**

**What do you think?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Just For Her<p>

The next morning Deyanira had gone down to breakfast alone and she was looking at nothing really. She was just lost in her mind with her head resting on her hand. Fred and George entered the great hall, sharing a laugh with Jordan until George stopped, spotting Deyanira, alone, and tempted to go to her.

"Go on", Fred said as he kept walking with Jordan and George slowly stopped

Normally he would have continue walking while he argued with Fred and maybe then he would have turned, but knowing her secret, now he wanted her closer.

"Morning", he said with a friendly tone, making her jump, "wow, scared you?", he asked as he sat beside her

"Um, yeah", she chuckled, "I was kinda lost in my thoughts"

"Ah, do you wanna be alone? I can-I can go"

"No, it's alright", she said and smiled to him before continue eating, George smiled back and served some breakfast for him

"So, are you alright?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, yeah", he said, but kind of regretted when he looked at her, "actually…I'm…I'm going trough something…"

"What's wrong?", she asked, worried, and taking her attention off her food

When her eyes caught his, he felt the shivers and his body suddenly stopping after; a mixture of ecstasy. He wanted to speak, but his lips trembled and his breath was escaping trough his mouth. She let out a comforting smile so he would go on.

"Um…I just…nothing, forget it.", he said looking back at his food

He kept eating, feeling his arms shaking everything he got it on the air to get food in his mouth. His heart gave a sudden pound when her hand slid over his, making him look to the movement.

"If you need to talk to me, you can, whenever.", she said, softer than how she usually speaks, "I'm here for you"

His eyes then trace all the way up her arm until he stopped at her eyes. Making him tremble again, but smile at the same time.

"Hey, interrupting something, are we?", Ron said as Harry laughed while they sat in front of them.

George felt his body turned cold when Deyanira's hand left his. Making him want to grab it again and hold it forever. Ron and Harry started to make jokes on how they found them, both of them just laughed and played along. That night Deyanira had gone to the library to do some homework and got caught up with it. She wanted to do some that was due next week to enjoy this upcoming weekend. With out realizing, the library was closing and she was left alone with the stack of books she had taken out. One by one she started to place them where they belonged and when she had about 3 left, she felt someone getting closer.

"Excuse me", said the Ravenclaw boy with dark short hair and dark brown eyes, "it's time for you to be in your common room and not wondering around", soon she noticed the shiny, golden prefect badge.

"I'm just finishing up, calm down", she said placing one of the books on a shelf

The guy just sighed and crossed his arms. After that she kept walking to finish placing the last two books she had in hand. When she putted up the last one, she turned around to leave and bumped with the same head boy.

"Maybe I can cut you some slack", he said with a grin as he got closer

"L-Leave me alone!", she said back, but he covered her mouth

"Don't speak"

He pinned her to the shelf behind her as he started to kiss her neck with mouth covered. She started to push him off until she felt some kind of ropes going around her wrist and lifting her arms up over her head. Her legs were forced to spread by his and pushed to the shelf too. Her mouth was still covered by his hand as his other wand travelled all over her blouse and even started to make it's way under it. She felt her heart pounding and her throat aching. She felt her temper rising up and this time she wouldn't think it twice to scream just to get him off her. She felt her tie got loose and his hand went under her blouse again and then traveled under her skirt to caress her thigh. She kept swinging her body to get him off, but the more she tried, the harder he pushed her to the shelf. She closed her eyes to stop witnessing what was going on and a few seconds or maybe a minute passed, she felt the boy got away from her and her arms were free. She opened her eyes to catch George swinging a punch to the boy's face and knocking him to the floor. The boy got up, covering his mouth as he mumbled he was going to report them, both. George, caring less, turned to Deyanira, now with tender eyes and worry. He saw she was panting and covering her mouth with watery eyes.

"D-Dey…?"

"L-Leave, please", she said, trying to hold in the scream

"No, I won't leave you alon-"

"You have too!", she screamed at him, but shut her lips quick and covered her mouth with a hand.

She started to take deep breaths, trying to hold it in, just because he wouldn't leave. George gave a jump to her, just to wrap his arms around her; her hands fell against his chest, but the more she tried to push, the tighter he hugged. He knew she was having an attack and that she could scream any second, killing him, but he couldn't just leave her. The scent of from his neck started to go in her nose as she kept taking deep breaths. Her hands caressed her back and hair, making that soft touch calm her down. She felt her heart stopped pounding in her chest, but it beat faster. She felt the fury leaving her body and the urge to cry too. Those bad memories left her mind and the ugly moment she just went trough also left. She was just trembling, feeling weak in his arms. Her palms closed, raving his vest in them, as a sign of 'keep me close', at least George felt that's what she meant, so his arms hugged her tighter. He moved his head to kiss hers, close to the forehead and stayed with his lips planted on it. He closed his eyes to take in the moment, feeling his body about to shake and his heart about to explode.

"That bloody git!", Harry snapped in the common room after he heard the story. The three of them were alone, sitting on the couch with Dey on the middle, knees to her chest and arms wrapped around them, "who was it?"

"I don't know.", she said low

"Mike Court", George answered, "I recognized him."

"We must report him."

"He said he was going to do that to us.", she spoke, "'sides, he's a bloody prefect"

"So? I'm Harry Bloody Potter!", Harry let out and the other two chuckled, "I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Let it go, alright."

"I won't, Dey!", George said, making her look at him, "he was hurting you and he made you almost scream."

"He's right. He assaulted you."

"Tell Dumbledore if you want then.", she said, grumpy, and crossing her arms, making the guys laugh.

They decided to turn in for the night so the day would end already. The next morning when George came down with Fred, he spotted Deyanira just leaving.

"Um, see you-"

"Yeah, yeah, later", Fred said with a chuckled, "go on, Romeo!"

He gave his brother a push while he just grinned before leaving. When he left the Gryffindor common room, he stopped right in front of the portrait to look down the stairs and spotted her, not so far since she was going slow with arms crossed and looking down. With a smile appearing, he went down, pretty fast to catch her.

"Dey", he said when his foot touched the staircase she was on

"Huh?"

"Where were you?", he said with a chuckle

"Oh, um", she chuckled, shyly, as she placed her hair behind an ear, "yeah, kinda um…distracted"

"What's on your mind?", he asked, more serious now

"That…", she started, stopping and turning to him, making him stop and turn to her too, "I didn't thank you"

"For what?"

"For last night.", her hand slowly looked for his and he traced the entire movement until she spoke again, he looked back to her eyes, "if it weren't for you…you know."

"N-no problem, Dey…I told you I was here for you."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. When he looked down again to her hand, still holding his, she made a move towards him. He lifted his stare to look at her again, but his mind went blank when her lips touched his cheek. When she landed on her full feet again, her hand slowly slipped away from his. The only reason he let go so easily was because he was still paralyzed.

"…w-what was that for?", he asked looking at her again

"…for helping me. Like I said before.", she said, mentioning it again

"Right, right!", he said, realizing he already asked, "no problem", he put on a smile and felt his cheeks warming up, "wanna get breakfast?"

"Sure"

Both kept going downstairs until they got to the great hall and had their breakfast. Harry joined them a bit after, along with Ron and Hermione. During Charms, and all trough the morning, Deyanira hasn't been focused at all.

"Earth to Dey", Harry whispered and then chuckled when she gave a little jump

"Not funny"

"What has you so distracted?"

"…there's something I didn't tell you…about last night."

"What? Did George take advantage of you? When I get my hands on that git-"

"No, Harry", she said with a chuckled and Harry did too since he was joking

"…actually…after that guy left, you know I wanted to scream…well…I told George to leave, but he didn't. Instead he hugged me…after a few minutes…the urge to scream just stopped."

"…completely?"

"Yes."

"And he just…hugged you?"

"Yeah."

Harry put a thoughtfull look to play along with hers, but in a few seconds a devious grin came across his face as he turned it back to her.

"What?"

"It's obvious isn't"

"…no."

"You fancy him", he said with a proud smile and she sighed

"I thought we were passed that."

"You aren't."

She just rolled her eyes and groaned. Ron and Hermione have had their peaks to them all this time, seeing them laugh and speak in secret made them wonder so much. They thought Harry was hiding something from them and here comes this girl, out of nowhere, and he tells her everything. The lesson was over and everyone left for lunch. Harry and Deyanira were ahead, still arguing about the whole thing, which made them laugh. Ron and Hermione were walking a few feet behind them and once in a while looked at each other. When they got to the great hall, Harry sat beside Dey, in front of Ron and Hermione who were just in silence the first 5 minutes of the meal.

"Guys", Harry spoke to them and they looked, "do you think she fancies George?"

"Oh", Ron let out, "well I don't know, but I think George does. He's been acting weird since he met you."

"How weird?"

"Not himself…I really think he likes you"

Harry just grinned at her while she looked away, across the great hall. She saw Fred and George talking to some Hufflepuff guy and her eyes went just to George.

"I just don't believe it.", she said, shaking her head as she turned back to her plate

"Why?", Hermione asked

"I…I've never liked anyone before"

"Really?", Harry asked surprised, "no one?"

"No. You know, over protective parents, never really had a good relationship with a guy, not even guy friends, so…I don't know…how does it feel, Hermione?"

"Oh…well um…", she was stutter by the question, "you feel…weird…and it just depends…you just feel that the person his special and that you treat him differently."

"Do you feel you treat him differently?", Ron asked, making her go silence for a bit

"I don't know."

After a bit more of silence she started to eat, but then she realized something. The way she shook from that time his eyes caught hers. The way she grabbed his hand that time they were alone and he wanted to tell her something before Ron and Harry interrupted. And just that morning where she grabbed his hand, completely, and kissed his cheeks as a thank you. She hasn't grabbed Harry's hand when she feels he needs to talk, or kissed his cheek from all the time he has helped her in something. Only that hug after she screamed one time, but even there she noticed it was something different.


	11. She Found Comfort

**If you do ship George/Dey, I think you may like this chapter. :)**

**(possibly not the last one though)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: She Found Comfort<p>

The second weekend was here and everybody was just fooling around, the best they could since Umbridge was taking over. Deyanira had sneaked away from Harry and was now walking on the wooden bridge that lead to the Hogwarts grounds. She stopped about halfway to look out of the bridge and take a breather. She was in her peace of mind until someone bumped with her.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you", Fred said beside George who chuckle

"Hi, guys", she said after a chuckle, "Fred, haven't see you around much."

"You know, I'm here and there. Which reminds me, I have to be there and not here right now.", he said with a grin towards George, who glared, "see you around, Dey"

"Bye", she said with a chuckle before he left

"So…", George started as he got close to the window of the bridge and looked out, beside her, she did the same, "enjoying the view?"

"Yeah."

There was a silence as the wind flew in and blew her hair and gave them a warm, but soothing breeze. From the corner of his eyes he would peak at her, just watching her hair flow and her eyes shine with the sun light.

"Dey?", he spoke, but didn't looked at her

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

He took a deep breath, but not let it be noticeable since she was still looking at him. He slowly turned to her and his eyes fell on hers, making him tremble, yet again, and look away.

"Um…I…I kind of like…someone and I wanted your advice"

"Oh, alright, in what?"

"Well…what should I do? I _think_ I really like her…", he slowly looked at her again, watching her just stare at the view made him go vulnerable, "really…really…like her…"

"Well…I think the best way is to let her know."

"I don't know if I'm ready to let her know completely."

"Then why don't you ask her out and see where it goes. Think it as just a day with a good friend."

"You really think it'll work?", he felt the corner of his lips lifting up

"Yeah. I don't know much about dating and stuff, but that seems like the right thing to do."

"You've never dated?", he was kind of surprised to hear that

"Um, no. You know being…me…I was home schooled, my parents were too protective so I never got to hang out with so many guys."

George formed a smile, with out even realizing it. Something about it made him feel happy. They kept talking, but changed the subject; George still didn't feel like giving away too much. The next week went by and a lot of students weren't happy. Umbridge tried to kick Trelawney out and has been putting up too many rules since she became the high inquisitor. To add it, the Dark Lord was going stronger, but the Ministry was still in denial and covering the truth. Hermione decided it was time something was done and recommended the idea to teach others about dark arts, even if it needed to be behind Umbridge's back.

"Harry", Deyanira said as she sat beside him on the couch at the common room, "would tomorrow's meeting take too long?"

"Um, I don't think so, why?"

"I wanted to let you know that after you can be with Ron and Hermione, I kind of have plans."

"Really?", he said with a grin, "and may I ask with who?"

"I think you know", she put on a shy smile before getting up, "I'll see you at dinner, have to go somewhere."

"Alright, Dey. Have fun.", Harry said with a smile and she let out a chuckle before she walked out.

The next day Harry headed to Hogsmeade with Dey, Hermione and Ron to get settle at Hog's Head for the meeting and initiation of what they had planned to call 'Dumbledore's Army', Where they would be taught defends against darks arts by none other than Harry.

"Hey, Harry!", said Fred and George as they entered and went to them

"What is this all about?", Fred asked

"You'll soon see, I guess. It's just so we can have a back up in dark arts."

"Will it take too long?", George asked Harry, who grinned, remembering Dey, "I kind of have plans for after.", he grinned before looking to Dey who got her head up and smiled at him.

"I'll make it as quick as possible", Harry said with a grin

While Fred and George went to take their seats at the front, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to look at Dey who just wondered why the sudden looks and grins. At first, things got a little rough, students started to ask Harry too much about Cedric and some even said he was lying about You-Know-Who being back, but after he set them straight, they started to listen and got a pretty good feedback watching them all write their names on the list.

"Are you ready?", Fred asked George as everyone got up and started to leave, "or even sure, I mean to ask her now"

"Last time we talked about the subject she said she has never dated, she didn't mention a guy or anything. And when we came in and I told Harry, he didn't say she was with anyone either, and she would tell him for sure."

"Point taken, well then", Fred said before putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "go on"

George stayed watching as Dey got up from her chair and walked around the table she was behind. She saw him and smiled at him, shyly, making his cheeks feel warm. Just when he started to walk, he noticed Michael Corner, one of the students that asked about Cedric, went to her and her smile grew bigger.

"Hey, Dey", George said with his lips trembling

"Hey", she said as the dark haired boy turned to face him too

"Um, are you going with Harry?"

"Ah, no, actually, I have plans."

"…really?", George soon felt his stomach twisting and his mind spiraling, "oh, alright, m-me too, with Katie actually!", he yelled before Katie left Hog's Head with Angelina, Jordan and Fred, making her and the rest stop and look at him, "I was just asking so maybe you would like to join us if you had nothing.", he felt his lips twitching and his blood running when Michael chuckled

"Don't worry, she's taken care of", he said smiling at her and she smiled back

"O-ok…", George said before he looked down

"Well I guess I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks then…?", Dey said with an innocent smile

"Yeah-"

"We better go if we want to have more time before we have to go back", said Michael, almost cutting George off

"Oh, yeah, bye, George"

Before they walked away, George got to see Michael's hand sliding to Dey's and grabbing her to pull her away and leave together. Other than Fred and his friends that were still waiting for him and wondering, Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen that too. When George turned around he faced their eyes and felt worst.

"What happened?", Harry asked going to him, "I thought she was going with you."

"You knew?", George asked, about to snap

"She told me she had plans, I assume it was with you because she said I knew who.", Harry said before sighing, "I should have asked", after a moment of silence, Harry left first, like he wanted to do something, Ron and Hermione followed.

"George?", Katie asked, getting close to him with Fred, "did you wanted to see me or something?"

"…I…I kinda told her I was going out with you."

"Why?-What happened?", Fred asked

"She's going out with that git she just left with!"

"…I'm sorry, Georgie"

"What ever. Let's just go back to the castle."

"No.", Fred said, making everyone look at him, "go with Katie, see what happens with them."

"Fred, no. This was a bad idea since the start-"

"Do you want to be like Ron and Hermione?", Fred commented, making George go silence

"Let's go", Katie said, "just friends and you can also see."

"I don't know if I want to"

"For Merlin's sake, snap out of it!", Angelina said, "this is not you!"

"I know that"

The others stayed in silence, watching him still taking in what happened with Dey. He really seemed upset and not like himself.

"Dey!", Harry called, making her and Michael stop, "Can I talk to you, real quick?"

"Um, yeah, why don't you go ahead and find a table?", she said to Michael who nodded and left, "what's this about?"

"Why aren't you going out with George?"

"…excuse me?"

"You said you had plans with someone. I thought it was George, not him."

"Didn't you notice he started to talk to me a lot during this week? We have even studied a lot together."

"…I thought you were with George!"

"No!… 'sides…George told me he kinda liked someone."

"He meant you, of course!", Hermione said, making Dey go speechless

"Yeah, so go on and dump that boy and look for my brother", Ron said

"But…I-I can't do this right now"

She just walked away to finally continue her date, leaving the trio sighing and feeling sorry. Dey caught up with Michael already at a table. When she sat down and ordered their butterbeers, George came in with Katie, who suggested to sit close, but not too close to them. She also suggested it that he takes her coat off before sitting down, which called Dey's attention, making her look, but not happy. More like confused to what Harry, Hermione and Ron had said. She was too sure that George meant someone else when they talked about dating. Fred, Jordan and Angelina also showed up, but sat far away from them, just to keep an eye on things to prevent what happened to Harry happens again. At first George didn't really speak, his eyes were pierced on the boy who was making her laugh and even grabbed her hand on the table, making his grip around his cup to tighten up. Katie just told him to calm down and to play along with her, to act like they usually do, Dey wouldn't know the difference between a real date and just friends hanging out, she will still be jealous. A few times Dey did looked, making the smile go away.

"I think it's ok if we leave now", George told Katie

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think this was just not a good idea. They kept their date and going on like nothing."

Katie just gave him a comforting look before she got up and they walked to where Fred, Jordan and Angelina were sitting. It still had a view to Dey. George couldn't stop looking at her while the others got up. Something, though, made him thick. He saw Michael leaning to Dey and he gave a step to go, but Fred stopped him and looked. They saw Dey got her body to the chair, escaping Michael's lips before they kissed. Then he just smiled and she joined. Looks like he told her it was time to go since she nodded before they got up. That or 'let's go somewhere more private', which passed trough George's mind. His eyes were still on the couple as they left the Three Broomsticks, holding hands and she had a smile on her face.

"She smiles bigger when she's with you", Fred commented

"Shut u-", but when George turned, he saw his brother wasn't kidding

"She does, George. It's noticeable."

George looked away from Fred again before walking away, followed by his brother and friends. When they left, George's eyes looked around and spotted Dey and Michael, very close, against a wall that was beside the entrance to an alley.

"You go ahead guys", he said turning to the others

"It's almost curfew.", Angelina pointed out

"I'll be there before it is"

"Alright, be careful though", Fred said, knowing what he meant

They left him alone and he turned again to Dey. Michael was about to kiss her again, but she just pushed him and chuckled. George didn't know if she meant to push him or she was just teasing him, if it wasn't working on Michael, it was on him.

"Get out of here!", he said pulling Michael away from Deyanira, with out realizing he was there in a second

"George!"

"Get out!", he said again and pushed him

"Who do you think you are to just push me like that?"

"Go away, before I do worse!"

Michael stayed looking at George then at Dey.

"I'll see you around, Dey ", he said before he walked away

George took deep breaths, feeling a tension behind him. When he turned around, slowly, to face her, she had arms crossed and daggers on those dark eyes of hers. Making his body shake more than usual.

"Thanks for ruining my first date"

"…He's no good for you"

"How would you know? You don't even know him!"

"You don't either!"

"That's why I agreed to go out with him! I wanted to know him more! Thanks to you, I won't get that chance!"

"Then get it with someone else!"

"Who?", she said giving a step closer, he opened his mouth to speak, but his lips trembled and his heart gave a pound, "tell me who, George.", she said, calming down her tone.

George stayed paralyzed, was this the chance? It was; she wanted to hear for herself that he had feelings for her. Maybe she had them too, no, she did, but she was still fuzzy about everything. Their eyes met again, both trembled and felt their hearts pounding and their words chocking. Dey just shook her head and looked away.

"Go away, I don't wanna see you"

He felt his heart stopped, sudden, like if she meant those words. Slowly, he turned around and started to walk, leaving her behind. Dey just let out a sigh, along with her frustration and she felt her nose was like tickling and running. She felt her eyes fill up with tears, getting her vision blurry. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away slowly, analyzing it. She felt hurt seeing him walk away like that, leaving her behind. She slowly rested from the wall, letting out a sniff and wiping her eyes again. After a few seconds, she got away from the wall to start walking, but a grip grabbed her arm, pulling her inside the alley. Her back and head hit the wall, making her groan in pain before a hand covered her mouth.

"Miss me?", a familiar voice said with a smirk

With the lights from Hogsmeade, she was able to see a bit, it was that Ravenclaw prefect, but she saw someone else was beside him and chuckled.

"Not bad", the other guy said, she could only tell he had light eyes since a hat was covering his hair and ear.

George was just reaching the entrance of Hogsmeade when he decided to look back, he didn't see Dey anywhere. Now he was worried, curfew was over by now and no one else from Hogwarts was around. Night was also on the way and if someone saw her during, who knows what they would do to her. His feet started to run around, looking for her and he entered to the Three Broomsticks and went deeper, but she wasn't there. He left quickly and looked around in every shop trough the glass windows and went inside the bigger ones. She wasn't there. His heart pounded, saying something was wrong. Dey was trying to call for help under the hand on her mouth, but it was no use. Her arms were pinned to the rock walls, along with her legs. She was also deeper in the alley now, after they pulled her with her fighting. Both were all over her as she kept swinging her body to get them off. She felt her throat was burning and her lungs were about to explode. With eyes shut, she could feel a light flashed and felt the weight off her. When she opened her eyes, she was able to move. One of the guys was pushed back and was now on the floor. The other went to the entrance of the alley, swinging a fist to George's face. He wasn't able to dodge it, but he hit him back, double. The guy was on his back on the floor now and George got on him to hit him more. His friend went to help, grabbing George to get him off. Deyanira felt her blood was running faster, her anger was rising as she saw George kept fighting and almost losing to the other two idiots. She collided on her knees, and covered her ears as she panted. George just hit the guy in front of him, making him fall, and saw her. She was on the edge.

"Get out!", George said pushing the guys out of the alley.

They did left, while they said they were going to report him this time. George ran to Dey, getting on his knees too and grabbed her arms.

"L-Leave! You have to-it's too-", but she stopped with a gasp

George just shook his head before he pulled her to him to hug her, tight. She was pushing harder than when she was at the library so he had to pull even harder. She kept begging him to leave her, but he didn't listen. As she panted and gasped for air, her body was shaking, making him hug her tighter.

"P-Please, you have to leave", she said looking up at him with begging eyes, but he shook his head, "please, I don't want to-", she stopped, feeling the screams

She shut her eyes and pressed her teeth together while he kept looking at her. Her body was shaking so much and he was sure he felt her heart pounding. He just wanted this to stop, he felt bad enough for ruining her date, maybe if he wouldn't have this wouldn't be happening. His lips twitch, feeling the temptation kicking in and his adrenaline started up. Not knowing if this was the right moment, he went for it. His hand lifted her chin up, but her eyes were still shut, she even did pressure to go down. Seeing he was forcing her too much, he got his head down to her to cover the space between them. His lips shook when her breath fell on them, making the temptation grew bigger. He finally closed the space completely, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss, making in deeper as he hugged her tighter. Deyanira felt her heart slowing down, along with her blood. Her anger was scared away by the sparks coming from her lips. It was cold, but she felt her body warming up. George's mind went numb, even if the bruise on his lip was burning, he completely forgot about it. He slowly got apart, letting their lips rub for a bit before letting go completely. He slowly opened his eyes to catch her doing the same, resting on his chest. Then she let out a sigh, releasing her insanity.

"B…better?", he asked and after a moment of silence she nodded

He hugged her tight again so he would have an excuse to look away. His head ended up on top of hers, where he licked his lips and press them tight together, taking in her taste. She was close to his chest, almost buried. She got her lips inside to keep his taste in as well. The sparks had gone down her throat, calming the aching. After a few minutes of holding her, the world stopped, but he realized they had to go back. He slowly got up, helping her too. Before leaving the alley, Dey had put on the hood of her jacket so her face wouldn't be seen and when they lights hit them, Dey saw his face clearly. He had a bruise on his lip, a bloody nose and also another little bruise under his left eye. Dey wiped away a bit of the blood from his nose using her sleeve and he put on a smile, even if it hurt.


	12. Just for the Record

Chapter 12

Neither spoke the entire time; they didn't know what to say really.

"What do you think you're doing?", Snape welcomed them back at the castle, "do you realize what kind of danger you're putting yourself in?", he said, specifically to Dey, but she stayed in silence, "both of you will see me tomorrow for detention and 80 points will be taken from Gryffindor"

"80?", both snapped

"What about the two gits that went all over her? That's why we're late!"

"They already have their punishment, but as I have clear is the third time you hit another student"

"Two of those was that head boy, for wanting to have his way with her!"

"Silence or I'll take more points."

George was going to keep talking, but shut his lips and took a deep breath. Then he let them go.

"Where were you?", Harry said getting off the couch, along with Fred, Hermione and Ron

"Hogsmeade.", Dey said like nothing happened

"Why are you all messed up? Who did this to you?", Fred asked George

"They ended up worse, so don't worry."

"Worse?", Hermione said, "who are 'they'?"

"No one"

"…I'll tell you tomorrow, Harry. I'm tired."

Dey just walked away to the girls' staircases in the silence.

"Dey!", George called, making her stop and turn in surprised, both looked at each other while the others looked at both, "…goodnight.", he ended up saying from all the pressure.

Dey just gave a soft nod and a half smile before she kept going up. Then everyone looked at George, but he was staring blankly at the way she went. Then he left to his room. Harry and Fred exchanged grins before they all turned in. When Harry got to his room, Dey was already there and had taken off her jacket and had her shirt lifted as she looked at her back in the mirror. She had a bruise.

"What the hell did you two do?", Harry asked, wanting an answer now for her bruise

Dey sighed before she sat on her bed and he sat with her. After a few seconds of silence she told them about the two guys and George beating them up.

"That's just- they should pay for that! They can't just keep going this to you, treating you like nothing!"

"I know…I'll see what I can do, Harry"

"…did something else happen? You look…like if something else happened."

"…Then…I wanted to scream…it was like so much: George ruining the date, then our argument, then…he just left me…then those idiots, they were beating him up…it was strong."

"Did George do something? Like at the library?", Harry asked and she nodded

"He didn't left, he hugged me, but it still felt like I was going to scream."

"Did you?"

"…No…he um…he ended up kissing me…", Harry's eyes opened wide, not expecting that, "that's when I calmed down"

"…wow, didn't expect that."

Even if he was smiling, Dey was staring blankly to a wall.

"W-why aren't you…is something wrong?"

"I'm confused", she answer lowering her head, "do I like him?"

"…I really think you do, Dey. C'mon, I know you haven't liked anyone before, but you must know by now."

"Yeah, but…", she et out a sigh, "Maybe I just need some sleep."

Harry nodded after hesitating, accepting her idea. It felt like a lazy Sunday after that night. Dey and Harry were just walking around, not really knowing where to go.

"Where are we going?", Harry finally asked

"I don't know. I'm following you."

"…I was following you", He said before both laughed

"What ever. I don't have anywhere else to go anyways."

"So it's a random tour of the castle I guess"

"Sure.", she said with a chuckle

When they turned into a corner, Dey felt she bumped with someone. When her head slowly went up to look after the impact, she caught George's stare.

"Hey", Fred said with a smile, "how are you two on this lovely day?"

"I'm good. We're good", Harry said with a grin

Both grinned at each other and then they turned to Dey and George, who were still looking at each other.

"Hey, Dey…", George finally spoke

"…Hi", she said, finally getting her stare off him and to the floor

"Deyanira!"

Everyone turned to where the voice came from to see Michael, waving at her.

"Can you come for a second?", he called

"I'll-I'll be right back", she said, looking at Harry

She walked away to him, while George traced her every step. The three guys stayed looking to her, how she laughed and smiled at Michael. Then he grabbed her hand and she slowly stopped laughing. It looked like he was asking her something serious, something that let her speechless. George just turned around and walked away. Fred looked at his brother, then back at Harry.

"Let me know?", he asked Harry as he started to walk backwards

"Sure", Harry said with a nod before Fred turned around to catch George

Even if Harry wanted to know now what was that all about. Hermione and Ron came looking for him to check something for DA, so when Dey stopped talking to Michael, they also took her along. During the little meeting, Harry couldn't just ask her what had happened, but he did notice she was very distracted. George stared at his reflection from one of the crystal shelves in the trophy room. It flicked with the flames behind him, making contrast with the dark room, darker at night. A door opened, making him turn around with anticipation to who it was. Dey went down the staircases and suddenly stopped when her eyes looked up to him.

"H-hey", George said first with a half smile

"…Hey", she said and walked closer, "do you have the supplies?"

"Oh, yeah", he said before he grabbed one of the buckets that were on the floor with a towel

"Thanks", she grabbed them and turned around, but after a few feet she turned again, "thank you"

"…for what?"

"Yesterday…for coming back and helping me.", she put on a little smile, making him smile completely

"You're welcome"

After she turned again to start cleaning the trophies.

"Sorry for…you know…your date", he said as he cleaned, "I was…I thought he could do something to you…also it was almost night, he could have _seen_ you."

"…forget about it…", she said and went to the other side to see him trough the trophies, "anyways…h-he asked me out again…", George stopped cleaning and turned to her

"He did?"

"Ah, yeah…"

"Oh…brilliant, then", he said before turning again to keep cleaning

Deyanira stopped cleaning, getting tired of going piece by piece of what happened yesterday.

"George?", she said and he slowly turned to her, while she walked around the shelf to face him, "w-what was that about?"

"…What?", he had a clue of what she meant, but tried to avoid it

"…the kiss.", she said with a sigh

"Oh, that", he said and turned around to keep cleaning, "nothing of course"

"…nothing?"

"Yeah…I wanted to distract you and since I'm a good kisser, well at least I've heard.", he said with a fake grin

"Really?", she said crossing her arms

"Yeah. It wasn't anything serious. We're just friends after all."

"Oh…", she said, turning around, "then I guess it never happened."

"What?", he turned to her

"The kiss.", she faced him again, "since you've kissed so many girls already you may not remember how special your first kiss it's suppose to be, so I'll just pretend it didn't happen and have a real, special, first kiss. And you can just add it to your record.", she crossed her arms, and took a deep breath, feeling her voice was breaking. George stayed in silence for a while; he didn't mean that to happen., "I think it'll be faster if we clean half and half. You stay here, I'll take the other side.", she said grabbing her bucket and turning around, she needed to be far from him now

"You can still have it with that git on your second date!", he said as she walked away, and she turned to him with dagger eyes, that also were filled with tears

"I said no!", she snapped, "I didn't accept it so I could be free to make some decisions!...", he just stayed in silence, what else could he say after he fucked it up, "now I know which ones to make"

With that she turned around right when the first tear escaped her eye. She walked between shelves and trophies to get as far away as possible, but when the wall hit, she sighed and broke down. She was hurting badly and now she had to stand trough this for hours until she was done. She didn't waste any time though; she sucked it up and started to clean as quickly as possible and well so she wouldn't have to do this again. When she was done she walked to the entrance and George caught her from afar, between the trophies. He knew he needed to fix this soon so he finished up quick and ran out behind her. He caught her a few feet away from the supply closet and he called her, but she just looked behind for a second before picking up her pace. She reached the common room with him just a few feet behind. When she went in the room, she slammed the door in is face, waking Harry up.

"Please, let me talk to you", George said from the other side.

Dey took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Harry and I won't need your help anymore, so you can stop looking out for me."

"But Dey-"

"Oh, but if you tell anyone, I'll scream right in your ear, alright? Night"

She slammed the door again on his face and went to her bed. She lay down giving Harry her back as he slowly got up.

"Dey…?", he said, almost whispering

"I don't wanna talk about it

By her breaking voice, Harry could tell she was hurt and with the scene he saw, he could tell with who it was.


	13. You Can Hurt Me

**I think this is a very good chapter :) It tells a George story, why he was scared and worried to like Dey too fast.**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The next morning, Harry woke up and got dressed. He waited for Dey to wake up, but she didn't move. When he went around to wake her, he saw her with eyes half open and a tired look on her face. He slowly sat beside her in the silence.

"Did you sleep?"

"…A bit."

"…What happened, Dey?"

"…Can you just leave me alone for a moment? I need to think some stuff."

"Are you sure?"

She didn't answer with words, she just nodded. After a few seconds, he let out a sigh before getting up and walking to the common room. He met with Ron and Hermione to go down to breakfast. Just when they were about to enter the great hall, Harry saw Fred and George about to enter too.

"George!", Harry couldn't help himself, he called with anger as he walked faster to him

Fred and George stopped and turned to where the call came from and the trio got to them. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, wondering what had happened that made Harry act like that.

"What did you do to Dey?", he asked with dagger eyes

"Don't talk to me like that now, Potter", George answered not too jolly

"I'll talk to you how I want to, Weasley! What did you say to her?"

"It's none of your bloody business!"

"If it's about Dey, it sounds like it is", Ron said walking closer and pulling Harry a bit

"Stay out of this, Ron"

"When you're yelling at Harry I'm in it"

"George, c'mon", Fred said, trying to pull George away from Harry

"You're not going anywhere until you give a reasonable explanation why you made her cry!"

"…She was crying?"

"Yeah, you insensitive bloody pathetic little git!", by now, students were slowing down and staring, the news about them fighting in the common room had spread fast so the audience was waiting for a second round

"We can fix that by ourselves! You don't have to be between it!"

"You know the reason why I'm between it!"

"So you do it because you have to?"

"No, because I want to! She's my friend too!"

"Where were you the other night then?", George asked, talking about the Hogsmeade problem

"What did you do to her it's a better question?"

"None of your bloody business, like I said!"

"Then you better go up there and talk to her before she tells me what happened! Because if she tells me something worse than what I'm imagining, I'm telling you I won't think of you as a friend!"

"And I'm scared of you because what? You defeated the powerful dark lord?"

"George!", Fred called, but he didn't listen

"You should!"

"I'm asking you to back out now, nicely before I lose it!", George said, giving a step closer to Harry

"Oh, this is nicely? I'd like to see what mad is!"

"Would you two stop it?", said Hermione

"Stay out of this", Harry said, kindly, to her

"If she can butt out, why can't you?"

"Because she doesn't have anything in this! You on the other hand do! And Dey is my friend!"

"I tried to fix things, but she wouldn't listen!"

"What did you expect? She came destroyed to the common room! But you better go up there now and fix this before it's too late!"

"It already is, she told me to stay away from her! That you two were fine with out me! Guess I know who her favorite is!"

Before Harry answered an explosion blew up between them, making them step back and the students scream and gasp. A hole had been made on the rock solid floor when Harry and George looked at it. Then they turned to the stairs where everyone was looking to see Dey with wand raise and her stare that was pierced on George. Student by student started to look at the entrance of the great hall to see McGonagall standing there and it looked like she had seen everything.

"Weasley, Potter and O'Dugan, to Dumbledore's office, now.", she said with no expression

McGonagall stayed looking, waiting for them to leave, Dey gave one last glare to George before turning around and walking. Harry followed quickly after, but George hesitated with Fred, Hermione and Ron's stares on him.

"What do you know?", Ron asked Fred after they left, pointing an accusative finger to him

"Sorry, it's mostly between George and Deyanira"

It was all he answered before he left to the great hall. McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore, who was sitting on his desk. Deyanira, Harry and George stood in front of him.

"This is about the third time I heard about a problem involving you three or one of you.", Dumbledore said, calm, "neither have acted like this before…Harry, I always thought you and Mr. Weasley were good friends"

"With all do respect, sir, looks like you thought wrong.", Harry said, George just rolled his eyes

"Now…what is this all about?"

Harry looked at Dey who looked at him too. George looked at Dey over Harry and she looked at him for a couple of seconds before looking back at Dumbledore.

"He's the one with a problem, not us.", she said, talking about George

"Potter was the one that started to yell at me"

"I had my reasons"

"And what would that be?", Dumbledore asked, but no one answered, "very well…I will spare the points knowing a lot have been taken from Gryffindor because of you, but…you three will spend the rest of the day in here, until you three make peace…as far as I know, Mr. Weasley knows about our situation…am I right?"

"Yes, sir"

"Well…it'd really mean a lot if you three would make peace because Mr. Potter could use a hand with Deyanira, Mr. Weasley"

Dumbledore stared at George, asking him to please do so he could help them both. George nodded agreeing, not just for Dumbledore, but for Dey too. He wanted to fix things between them, more after Harry told him how hurt she was.

"Very well, if you excuse me", Dumbledore started as he got up, "I have some business to attend too so I'll see you in a few hours...", he walked away from his desk, "hope it's minutes"

He looked at the trio before he left with McGonagall. Dey was the first one to walk up to the telescope Dumbledore had and sat on that metal second floor like he had around it. George had been staring at her all the way and when she sat she stayed looking at him for seconds, felt like minutes, maybe hours before one of them spoke.

"I have nothing to say to you", she said from up

"Can one of you tell me what the bloody hell happened?", Harry said looking at both

"This is none of your business for the bloody third time!"

"Don't yell at him and he can know! He has done more than you!"

"So I guess, just like the kiss, those times I saved you from that prefect didn't happen!", George pointed out and Dey stayed in silence for a bit before she spoke again

"He kissed me, just to add me to his record of girls he has kissed!"

"What?", Harry said, turning to George, mad

"Yeah, thanks for ruining my first kiss too!"

"Are you mad?", Harry snapped to George

"Why does it bother to you so much?", George asked Dey, "is not like we're something or you had feelings for me!"

"Why the bloody hell do you think I told Michael no for a second date?"

George opened his lips to speak, by impulse, but he didn't say anything. Harry just looked at him as he shook his head before going up and sitting next to Dey.

"Well, that was progress", Harry said, sarcastic

Dey looked at him and he put on a nervous grin, slowly she started to laugh a bit. George looked away with a grin, trying to hold it. The clock kept ticking and no one spoke again, the tension was felt and Dey was hurting inside every second that passed and George didn't say anything to answer her words, in which she told him her feelings, indirectly. During lunch and dinner, McGonagall brought them food and asked if they had settle things, but she took their silence as a no. Around midnight Dumbledore returned and decided to just send them to bed, but if they didn't fix this before lunch the next day, they would do it again. After they each went to bed, George kept struggling to sleep. After an hour and a half he was knocking on Harry's door who opened it after a few seconds.

"Is um…Dey here?"

"Ah, no…she went down about half an hour ago."

"Oh, good…may I go and talk to her, alone?"

"You may"

With a short nod, George kept going down the spiral stairs until he stepped on the common room. He saw her laying on the couch, lighting up by the flames of the fire. He slowly got closer and saw her eyes fell on him. He just put a half smile and a little wave before she looked at the fire again. He walked to her and stood in front of her as she looked at him from down, his legs started to shake by her stare.

"Can I join you?", he asked in a soothing tone

She just nodded, but before she sat up to make room, he grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. While he held her with a hand on her back, he sat down and placed her head gently on his lap. She stayed staring at the fire, realizing she just let him.

"…I'm sorry", he said after a minute of silence, "I shouldn't have said what I said..."

"Lately you've said so many things you shouldn't."

"And I apologies for every one…but…not the kiss. It wasn't a mistake or anything bad…it wasn't to add you to my record…to be honest I haven't kissed many…less someone as special as you", she didn't answer, she felt her cheeks blushing

"Why did you do it?"

"…I wanted to."

"…just wanted?"

"Yeah…maybe because…I like you…I really, really like you, Dey"

She stayed in silence again, but after a bit she sat up and looked at him.

"I just…then you said that bloody git had asked you out again, I thought you said yes…I saw you so happy on your first date…and I just can't let my feelings out that easily…"

"Well…why?"

He looked at her eyes directly; she was really interested in why he was scared; she knew he was afraid of something.

"…the summer before this one…I met this girl, muggle…her name was Luce and um…I ended up liking her too fast. On my sixth year I missed her like crazy…I did wrote to her, I just told her I was staying with my aunt…we became friends, easy, like you and I did", the whole story Dey was paying full attention to him, "but…this last summer…I told her I really liked her at the beginning…then half way trough I found out she had a boyfriend from about 2 years…she was just playing with me. The whole nice friend thing was an act…"

"I'm so sorry…but in a way it's better you found out, because she didn't deserve you if she was such a tramp.", she looked angry outside, but she felt furious on the inside

"I know…but…when we met…I started to like you…even faster than when I started to like Luce", he told her that with honesty, making her eyes open wide in surprise, "I was afraid to admit it…and it's rare that I'm scared of something like this, my friends even noticed I wasn't acting like myself."

"With me you seemed ok, then again, we don't know each for so much"

"No, no, with you…I felt normal again, even if I had that thought in my mind… 'don't fall for her'"

They stayed looking each other in silence. George slowly smiled, feeling the tension leaving and a much better environment.

"You know…you can't compare me to her", she said

"I know…I was just afraid…you can't ask me not to anyways"

"Why?"

"Well…it's not like we're something", Dey let out a chuckle as she shook her head, "or you have the same feelings for me"

"Why the bloody hell do you think I told Michael no for a second date?", she repeated her self and he slowly smiled, remembering when she first said it in Dumbledore's office

"What would you do if we…were together? Like think we're together right now, what would you be doing?"

"Well…", she said before getting closer to him, "I would just stay like this", she wrapped her arms around his and got even closer, "and just, I don't know, stay like this…"

In the minute of silence, he felt his heart beating calmly along with hers. He turned her head to her and she looked up to him. Still that stare made him shake.

"I like that"

She gave him a bigger smile before he kissed her forehead.

"I just…I don't know if I'm completely ready to have something…", that made her look up at him, "I just know…you may hurt me…you have guys behind you"

"But that doesn't mean I'm behind them…I'm only going to be behind one and that is the one that I'm with"

She gave him another sincere look, making him smile.

"But if you need it…take your time…"

"Thank you"

She got closer again and he rested his head on hers to enjoy the silence and warmth from the fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the argument between George and Harry lasted too long for that part. I just imagine 2 of my fa characters going like that it's just... ;)<strong>


	14. Everything Seems Perfect

Chapter 14

Dey got up and dressed before Harry and went down to breakfast. She was sitting alone until Harry and Ron joined her, sitting in front of her. She was focused reading a book while she took a few bites from her food. George joined them sitting beside her, with a big smile and she smiled back before turning to her book again. George stayed watching her while she read with a smile. Harry and Ron were staring at them too, grinning at each other. Slowly his hand slithered over the table and the book, looking for hers. He grabbed it gently, making her body tremble a bit and her eyes trace from the words she was reading to their hands. Then she looked at him with a smile. Something about him holding her hand made her weak and made her feel special too.

"So", Harry started with a grin, "I guess you fixed things?"

"Yeah", Dey answered turning to him, "we just needed to calm down and then talk."

"Good, now we can stop being a show to everyone"

"That would be a good change for once", George said with a smile as his thumb caressed Dey's hand

"And stay off detention for once since I got here.", she commented, trying to hide the smile from George's touch

"Harry", Hermione said, walking to them, not so happy, "Dumbledore wants to see you, Deyanira and George"

Harry looked at Dey and George who then looked at each other before getting up with their bags and leaving. Hermione sighed as she sat in front of Ron who was asking what was going on with his eyes. She just gave a little shrug. The three of them got to Dumbledore's office who received them with a smile.

"How are you all doing this morning?", he asked with the light shining in his glasses

"Good", the three of them answer, one sooner than the other

"So…I can tell things are better."

"Yes, sir.", Harry spoke, "there was a talk and things got better"

"I'm really glad to hear that, really. That means that we have a Weasley on our side. It's really good to know that Harry has help. If you're in, of course."

"Sure, anything", George said with a grin

"Alright, Dey, I must ask you to please stay in the castle during the night. You've been out too much and someone could see you."

"I understand.", Deyanira said with a little nod.

"Well, I think we're done here. I'll see you three around, but I hope it's not because you got in trouble."

"Well you're keep seeing George, along with Fred then.", Harry said and Deyanira chuckled and looked at George who smiled.

"Some things never change.", Dumbledore said with a smile and the three of them laughed, "well, you may go now."

The three of them gave a soft nod before they walked out of the office.

"Do you think…", Deyanira spoke, all of the sudden with a bothered tone, but just stayed in silence, looking at the floor, analyzing her words. George and Harry turned their heads to her.

"Dey…?", Harry spoke and got her attention.

"Do you think…he is looking for something?"

"Who?", George asked.

"Dumbledore, do you think he is looking for something to help me?", by her question, both guys were surprised, they even looked at each other for a second.

"Of course he is.", Harry said.

"Why would you ask that?", after George asked, she took a pause to answer, she asked herself why did she asked, but she got no answer.

"Just for asking.", she said and smile, "I'm sure he is too-we should get a move on."

"Dey, you alright?", George asked worried.

"Yeah", she smiled again, but they didn't look too convinced.

She just sighed before she shook her head and picked up her pace. Harry and Deyanira headed out together, leaving George to reunite with Fred. Before they knew it, they were in the room of Requirements, on their D.A. meeting, practicing spells. George would stay partners with Fred, since he thought he was spending too much apart from him during the day. As for Dey, since Harry was the teacher, she went to a Ravenclaw girl called Luna Lovegood. A blonde girl she met a while ago at the first meeting and have become good friends since then. Harry would have to knock some sense into George when he saw him too distracted with Dey, but she wouldn't get in trouble for sending him those sweet smiles. On her hand, she hardly got distracted since she really wanted to learn more about dark arts and make Harry look good as a teacher.

"You are so mean.", George told Dey while everyone collected their bags and got ready to leave.

"Why are you saying that?", Dey answered, acting dumb.

"You just smile at me and then act all 'teacher's pet' when Harry's around so you can't get caught provoking me.", he said, with a grin and crossing his arms.

"Watch how you speak to my favorite student, Weasley?", Harry said, stepping from behind Deyanira with crossed arms, "or I'll give you detention."

"But Miss Dey here gets nothing?"

"Of course not, why would she? She's a perfect student.", Harry smiled at her and Dey let out a laugh.

"See? Professor Potter thinks I'm amazing.", said Dey with an open smile and both guys laughed.

"We have to go, now, before someone sees us.", Hermione said, with a smile from laughing too.

When they started to walk, George grabbed Dey's arm and pulled her to him.

"I'm not done with you.", he said, biting his bottom lip, "meet me in the common room around 10?"

"Huh, I don't see trouble makers after curfew. I'm a good girl.", she said, looking away.

He had to bite his bottom lip again, trying to hold everything he wanted to say to her. He just pulled her to him again and kissed her cheek, making her smile and even blush.

"Hey, we haven't even left yet.", Ron shouted from the door and Hermione laughed, covering her mouth.

"Weasley, O'Dugan, double detention!", Harry shouted walking to the door, "c'mon, young lady!"

"Coming, professor!", said Dey slipping from George's grip and walking to Harry.

George just let out a little laugh before walking out, following them just a few steps away. Around 10, Deyanira went down to meet with George at the common room. She found him, laying on the couch with eyes closed. She smiled before continuing her walk and sitting on his stomach, with a little jump, making him groan and open his eyes.

"Hi", she said looking at him with a cute smile and he let out a laugh.

"Was the jump necessary?"

"Ah, yes", she nodded, "are you sleepy or something?"

"No, just wondering."

"What?", she asked and he took a pause to answer, he just looked at her, very tender like.

"Nothing to worry."

As he sat up, she slid to his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her cheek.

"Where are you staying during the summer?"

"I guess with Dumbledore, I don't know a family member that wants me with them, or lastly Harry."

"Why don't you have a family member to live with?"

"I think it's because I'm half banshee, my aunts don't want to know about me. And my parents would never want me to live with them because the way they rejected me. I'd never disobey them in that."

"Oh, well…just throwing it out there…my family would love to have you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know Fred, he likes you, Ron does too, you've met Ginny, you can meet my parents during Christmas, Harry spends it with us most of the time anyways."

"Yeah, but it's something to spend Christmas with them, it's another to live in your house."

"Yeah, but it'll be amazing."

"George…the idea seems good, but…", she stopped with a sigh.

"But…? Look this is my last year here…I'd love to see you more often after I leave."

"Yeah, but…look we're not…it's a big step if I do that."

"So? It's almost a year from now."

"Exactly-who knows if we'll be even together?"

"I know we will.", he said, passing his hand trough her hair.

"I just…don't hope so much, ok? Let's just focus on now and by then I'll take a decision or we'll see. Maybe Dumbledore wants me to be close to Harry or to live with him.", there was a silence and George sigh, but gave her a half smile, accepting it and knowing she was right on not looking so much into the future.

"Ok."

He kissed her forehead, making her smile, before he lay back down, with her lying on his chest.


	15. A Break

**I realize the story took like a slow turn so I really wanna get to where I am now, it has more events. **

**I still hope you're enjoying it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Saturday came and the trio had plans to go to Hogsmeade, just to get away from the castle that has become pretty unpleasant to be in. Fred was going as well with his fiends and George and Dey were going mostly together.

"Where's Dey?", George asked when the trio arrived at the great ring with out her, they looked back and then at each other.

"She was…right behind us.", Hermione said and Ron nodded.

George and Harry looked at each other, worried of why she just suddenly left. George burst out first, pushing Ron and Harry out of the way before Harry followed a few feet away. Deyanira stood paralyzed, with wide opened eyes and jaw dropped. Her tears streamed down as her knees vended and she collided on the floor, in front of the corpse of a blonde first year boy. When she came in, she swore no one was in here, maybe he got curious and went after, still…this was a sight for her.

"Dey-!", George entered and froze to the scene, letting Harry stop and bump with him, but also freeze. Both walked after hesitation to her and George went down, wrapping an arm around her, while Harry checked on the boy.

"Is he…dead?", she asked, knowing he was, but she had hope. Harry just looked at her, not wanting to say it.

"I-I'll get Dumbledore.", he said before he left.

Deyanira lowered her head, trying to erase the sight and George hugged her completely, turning her around and covering her head. In minutes, Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall barged in with Harry behind. They saw the boy and then looked at Dey, who looked back between the hairs in her face.

"Harry, George…", McGonagall started and took a pause, "take her out of here…we'll deal with this."

Harry went to Dey and grabbed her arm as George grabbed the other one, helping her get up and getting her out of there. She was frozen and speechless.

"What do you wanna do?", George asked when they reached the stairs.

"Be alone…", she said and both nodded quickly.

"No", both added.

"…I'm going to my room…I just need to lie down.", she said, slipping her arms away from their hands and walking up, with both left behind, worried.

"What happened?", Hermione asked when they reached the great ring.

"Was she ok?", Ron added.

"Yeah…just sick…she's staying in bed.", Harry said, but it was a bit noticeable he was lying. George looked to them after looking back to the doors.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with her."

"I should stay too…to help.", Harry added.

"No, Harry. You need the break, if Umbridge sees you around she might give you detention for just breathing. Go ahead. If anything happens, I'll let you know.", after hesitation, Harry nodded and turned around. Hermione and Ron hesitated too, feeling Harry wanted to stay, but when he was a few feet away already, they caught up with him.

George quickly turned around and almost ran inside and reached the Gryffindor common room and went up the stairs, now slowing down his pace. He slowly opened the door and saw Dey, pacing around the room.

"I told you I wanted to be alone.", she stopped and said when he closed the door.

"I don't want to leave you alone.", he walked to her and they stopped talking for a few seconds, just to look at each other, "you need some company after what happened."

"…what if his parents start asking questions? They will blame Dumbledore and he won't say it was me…", she said, turning around, "what if they go to the Ministry…they might find out what I am."

"Dey"

"They can take me away…death eaters can even come to me."

"Dey"

"I have to do something…", she kept pacing while George grinned, "I can't let anyone take the blame for what I did…I-I can say it was me…practicing a spell-yeah, and he got in the way."

"Deyanira", she turned to him with a pointing finger.

"I'm taking the blame, but…not telling the whole truth."

George rushed to her and grabbed her face, making her look at him straight to the eyes.

"Calm down", he chuckled, "don't think about it, alright? Just rest.", she looked into his eyes and she found calmness, "look it wasn't your fault-"

"Of course it-", George placed a finger on her lips to shut her.

"No…you didn't know he was there…and you didn't have me to calm you.", he put on a cocky grin and she raised her eye brows.

"You THINK I need you?"

"Oh, I know you do, Dey."

"Keep thinking that while you walk around Hogsmeade alone."

"Nah, I rather stay here.", he said before lying down on her bed, with arms behind his head and with legs crossed, looking very comfortable, "figures you and Harry are Dumbledore's favorites. These beds are like 5 times better than mine. And the curtains look dashing."

"Nah, gets pretty lonely sometimes with just Harry", she got closed to the bed and wrapped an arm around one of the wooden poles, "when he's down at the common room with Ron and Hermione."

"Come here, then.", he stretched his arm, "you won't be alone today."

She looked at him with a sweet smiled before biting her bottom lip. His cocky stare had left and he was looking at her in this sweet way, also inviting. She slowly walked around the bed to lie beside him. He turned around to face her, making his eyes to turn her cheeks red and even look down. They started to talk about random stuff, memories mostly. He shared with her the time he went to the Quidditch World Cup the year before and they found out there places weren't that far really. He groaned at realizing they could have met a year ago, making her laugh. He even asked how was she when the death eaters came, knowing they were behind her too, besides Harry. She admitted she was scared, but she knew she was in good hands with her parents.

"I want to see any death eater come to you now.", he said, "I dare them to pass over me.", she just let out a little laugh, "and you've got Potter on your side too. I mean-"

"They have more reason to get him.", her smile faded, feeling guilty again.

"C'mon, Dey. This is not your fault. Dumbledore put you two together because both of you have that in common. Both of you can have each other's back and now how that feels. Besides…if he hadn't put you here, in Hogwarts, or introduced you to Harry, we wouldn't have met.", he smiled again, making her do it too.

After a few more minutes of talking, she turned around with eyes closed, letting him know she was taking a nap. His hand made its way to her waist and belly, dragging her closer and bumping her head with his nose. The heat of her body started to rise over his stomach and chest. His heart was pounding, he was afraid she could feel it and wake up, asking what was wrong, he couldn't just tell her the truth. His hand trembled in the desire to go under her shirt and pull her even closer. 'Fred would do it', he thought, 'the devil, even Ron would do it to Hermione if he had this chance…he would hesitate, but everyone would take a chance to be this close to the girl they want.' That's the thing…he didn't just want her.

"What time is it?", she asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching about 2 hours after, waking him up.

"Ah…I don't know, Dey", he said in his sleepy tone, making her put a half smile before turning to him.

"Slept well?"

"Yeah…actually, great.", he smiled back.

"Wanna walk around the castle? I don't think Harry has returned yet."

"Neither Fred; with Umbridge here he would rather just sit on a corner of Hog's Head until is curfew.", he chuckled and she joined.

Both got up at the same time and before heading to the door, she apparated leaving him to go down alone and meet up at the common room, uniting hands again. They reached the grounds and she got closer to him, wrapping her arms around him as they walked. They reached the lake and sat close to each other, holding hands and talking, along with a few jokes. When he started to talk again, after her, he was looking down, focusing on his story, while she focused on him; his voice, his eyes, his lips, the tip of his hairs going back cause of the wind, the way he would randomly glimpse at her and smile even bigger. When he turned to her once again, he just caught her for a second before she jumped on him and glued her lips to his, surprising him, but was able to catch her. After it hit him, his eyes slowly closed and he pulled her closer, letting her sit on his lap. They stopped and let their foreheads touched before they opened their eyes. She felt her cheeks were turning red and he thought it was just cute, while he tried to hide the fact that his ears were red. His fingers led her chin up, guiding her lips to touch his again. Almost a week has passed or maybe more since their first kiss. Something about just randomly doing it while everyone was around would have been a bit awkward; this felt so much better. After seconds they looked at each other again, smiling bigger than ever.


	16. The Help

**Hope I'm not boring anyone ._. and the story's taking a little twist.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

During dinner, Dey had left with Harry, Ron and Hermione to finish some homework they have doubt on and took the chance that Hermione wasn't in prefect duty.

"Wait", Fred said, letting his fork fall on his plate, but George kept eating like nothing, "you had the girl you are mad for, in her bed, alone in her room, and you did nothing?"

"Yeah…?", he answered, finding nothing wrong now.

"I thought you were nuts about her.", Fred let out a chuckle.

"…I am…I really like her, Fred…I don't just want her."

Fred took a look at him, he didn't look just happy; he looked even better when he started to hang out with Luce, something that made him really happy. Deyanira and the others finally went down to dinner, but there was no space beside George so they just sat where there was. Just to play with him, when everyone went to their dormitories, Deyanira completely ignored George all the way up. He noticed her game and while she headed to the girls' side, he ran to the boys' and barged in her room just before she apparated, giving him her back. Her jacket hit the floor and when he was going to jump on her, she started to lift up her shirt, making him stop with a grin, he just started to get close, slowly. When the shirt was completely off, but she still had it in her hands, his arms surrounded her, making her jump as she gasp and cover her chest with her shirt. He just laughed before going to her neck.

"I hate it when you just tease me."

"I do no such thing.", she said after a laugh.

His hands grabbed her hips and turned her around to catch her lips. Both smiled as they kissed and slowly stopped, just to feel the embrace. When they opened their eyes, something in Deyanira's vision flashed. She could see her parent's deaths again; her smile slowly faded. She could also see a few people she had met out side of Hogwarts, dead, and they were alive. People she cared about, she was visioning them dead. Including Harry, even Ron and Hermione, Luna, other students she has meet in D.A. and lastly George. Her hands grabbed his cloak as her heart pounded. George quickly worried to her sudden change and how she was falling to the floor. He tried to get a hold of her when she fell and her first were still grabbing his cloak, pulling him closer. She felt her body was heating up more than usual and trembling, none stop. She started to gasp for air, feeling her throat soar and her screams pounding in her lungs to get out.

"G-Get Harry! G-Go!"

"N-no, I can't leave you!"

"Please, leave!", she screamed, almost in her Banshee high scream that made George's ears burn, but he didn't back away.

"Look at me", he took her face in his hands and made her look up at him, "I'm here, ok? I'm here, Dey!"

"Go!", she pushed him, but he pulled her with him and hugged her tight. Her face was buried on his chest as she tried to breathe calmly, not even his scent was calming her down, "please, g-go! It's too strong."

He shook his head, not wanting to go. He grabbed her chin and made her look up, quickly, he crashed his lips with hers and didn't stop the kiss. He kept pulling her for a second, a third, a fourth and on; but it didn't calm her down.

"Please, p-please, leave, for me, please!"

George shook his head again before staring at her eyes that were tearing up. He gave her one last quick kiss before he ran out and shut the door behind him, with pain in his eyes when he heard the screams on the other side. Even if he tried to hold on, he felt the screams were shocking him, making him step down a few stair cases and covered his ears. He kept begging it would be over, but it took them an eternity to shut. When silence came, he went down and noticed the students there were in silence, looking around, in shock and worried. Harry was looking at George, telling him he heard Deyanira. Even Fred was looking at George.

"I told you!", Seamus started to yell and everyone looked at him, "there's a demon between us!"

George got his wand out and pointed at Seamus while everyone, but Harry and Fred paid attention to him.

"Obliviate", George said before a tray of white smoke started to fly out, slowly. He then pointed at Fred, who looked at him with wide opened eyes, surprised and not believing it.

"Obliviate", he said again, pointing at Fred.

"Harry", Hermione said when she turned to see Harry's wand pointing at her.

"What are you doing, mate?", Ron asked, giving a step closer.

"O-obliviate", Harry said to both and watched as their minds went blank.

Even if it took a while, both did the spell to everyone who was there and were wondering. After they were done, they were lost, but since they didn't use much power, they only forgot the screams and went back to doing what they were doing before that. George ran up to Deyanira's room and Harry followed. When they went inside, Deyanira was resting from her bed, sitting on the floor with tears running down her cheeks and her throat was red. George collided in front of her and pulled her to him while Harry got on his knees beside them. Deyanira didn't talk, she felt she had no voice left. George took her in his arms and lay her down on her bed, both guys just sat beside her as she stared blankly at the ceiling and only closed her eyes a few times for a few seconds and took deep breaths.

"Dey…?", Harry said, "do you want me to call Dumbledore?", she just shook her head, "want some water?", there she nodded and he got up to leave the room.

"Dey…are you ok?", George asked, but it was a silence he got, "can you just…say something?...I'm really worried for what-", but he got interrupted by her sitting up and kissing him quickly. He gave in too soon to her, forgetting what had happened and just pulled her for more, "are you better?", he asked when their lips got apart, she nodded, making their lips rub.

She pulled him again as she lay down, making him got over her. She needed him closer right now, she need the comfort and his taste to calm down completely.

"Thank you for…", she said with a breaking voice, "trying, but…this time…it was too strong…"

"What did you see?"

"I-It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does. You have to tell me and Harry."

She just shook her head as she sat up, making him sit too. Harry entered with a glass of water and handed it to Deyanira who drank quickly. George just stayed looking at her, wanting her to speak, but as she drank, she glared at him.

"She doesn't want to say what she saw.", he said, with out taking her eyes off hers.

"What?"

"I know she saw something she hasn't seen before. To be that strong it's only logical that its something she has never faced before."

"It was nothing. The usual.", she said, placing the glass down.

"George has a point…we should talk to Dumbledore."

"You should too, about Umbridge and what she did to you."

"This is different!", Harry snapped, but took a deep breath before talking back, "this involves your life and death…please."

"I won't tell him anything.", she got up and looked for a jacket, noticing she was still shirtless, and zip it up, "I bet his not even trying to help."

"How can you say that?", Harry gave a step to her.

"I've been here for almost two months an nothing. He doesn't even come to me for any news or anything."

"Give him time", George said, getting up, "he's also dealing with other things. Umbridge is more than enough."

"Well maybe it's time I do something about it."

With George calling her she stormed off, slamming the door behind her. She was so furious she didn't care if she came down from the boy's side and people noticed. Ron and Harry found that strange, more than anyone. Harry and George looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Dey didn't know where she was going, she just walked and walked.

"Mum…dad…", she said after she rested from a wall and looked up, "just…help me out here…I don't want your sacrifices to go in vein…just help me…"

She closed her eyes, just waiting if her call had worked. In a few seconds she heard a paper flying by, rubbing the floor when it went down before it went up. She looked to her side and saw it, passing by the corridor. She ran to it, figuring it had fallen of someone's hand. The paper stopped at the entrance of the corridor, and just when she went down to get it, another hand did too. A bit smaller than her, but with the same light tone of skin.

"Sorry", a soft, familiar voice said.

"Ah, it's ok", Deyanira said, grabbing the paper before straighten up her body and having a look at it, "Lost: Hogwarts A History book?", she read before looking back to Luna, who nodded.

"It has been for a week, but I just discovered I need it for an essay due in two days."

"Well do you want help?"

"No, I know who ever it is will return it.", she said, with out a care in the world.

"Um, why don't you borrow mine? Just in case the person doesn't return it in time."

"Don't you mind?"

"Not at all. I don't need it for now."

"It's really kind of you, Dey, thank you."

"No problem, I'll give it to you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Thank you.", Luna started to walk, but Dey stayed behind, feeling like a bother if she followed.

"Do you want to accompany me while I finish putting them up? It looks like you could use the walk.", Luna said, turning to her.

"Yeah, sure."

Dey joined her and both walked in a slow pace, but it was calming. Dey soon started to feel better.

"Something bothering you? I could felt the tension when I was in the other corridor.", Luna asked, placing a flyer on the wall.

"I'm just…going trough something…"

"I get it…being half Banshee has to be tough.", Deyanira suddenly stopped when her ears processed what Luna had said.

"Um, w-what?"

"Don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

"Haven't told?...since when do you know?"

"I heard your screams one night…I was sleep walking and your screams from the bathroom woke me up…I was going to check on you, but I saw Harry going inside and I thought you were in good hands…since then I wanted to meet you…I got interested in you…hope it doesn't offend you."

"Oh, no, no…It's alright.", Dey gave her this half smile.

"I can tell that has your life in a knot."

"You don't know…It's getting stronger by the minute and I have to do something."

"Perhaps…just don't see it has a witness…see it as…a quality. It makes you special."

"Also a target."

"Yeah, but you have more strength than a normal witch…you can take bigger opponents with your screams. I even think you can defeat you-know-who if Harry wasn't the chosen one.", Dey let out a little chuckle, realizing she hasn't thought of that and how Harry might force her to go with him to get it over with.

"Thanks, Luna."

"Any time."

Dey was looking down, smiling, until she felt Luna's warm hand grabbing hers, making her look to find her with a smile and trusting eyes. Dey smiled back, with trembling lips before Luna let go and they kept walking. When Dey returned to the common room, Harry was sitting by the fireplace with Hermione and Ron. She just sent them a smile before going up the girls' stairs and apparating in her room. In part she was relief to find her room empty; she just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna will be an important piece for a while.<strong>


	17. Contradictions

**Decided to set Dey off on this search to have something interesting :)**

**You'll see more about it on the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The next morning, Deyanira left even before Harry woke up to the great hall. She felt someone was coming her way and she looked to find Luna, skipping to her.

"Morning, Dey", Luna said, sitting beside her.

"Hey, any luck with your book?", Dey asked after she wiped her mouth.

"Sadly, no."

"Well I have mine, here.", Deyanira slid it over the table to her and Luna took it in her hands, hugging it.

"Thanks, I'm behind on that essay. I'm going to the library after I eat something."

"Do you need help?"

"It'll be helpful.", Dey let out a little laugh, with Luna's ironic tone.

Luna served herself a plate and joined Dey in the meal. When they were done, they headed to the library. Deyanira was relief she didn't pump with Harry or George, they would just attack her with questions.

"Have you seen Dey?", George asked about an hour later when he was done eating and saw Harry entering the great hall with Ron and Hermione.

"I thought she was with you. I woke up and she was gone."

"How do you know she was gone?", Hermione asked, curious.

"Ah…I asked a girl from third year, she said she wasn't in the room."

"Wait a minute…did Hagrid returned?", Ron asked, something didn't make sense.

"N-No-"

"Harry has been sleeping with Fred and I and the others of 7th year.", George was ahead of Ron and Hermione's questioning, "N.E. are this year and we thought Harry can give us an extra tutoring."

"But, why can't he tutor you during the day?", Hermione was still very curious, so was Ron.

"C'mon, Hermione. Owls, Umbridge, D.A. meeting, I need a little break during the day. I give them a little tutoring before bed, get some rest and while we get up I…review them. They have done a really good job so far, by the way."

"Aw, thank you", George gave him a cocky grin, "Um, back to Dey, though-"

"But-"

"She might be in the girls' bathroom.", Harry interrupted Hermione and George nodded.

"I'll check and let you know. Thanks."

George stormed off before anything else. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, asking what was going on. Harry just gave them a smile and quickly found a place beside Neville. George went running to the girls' bathroom, but she wasn't there. He ran back to her room and nothing. He started to ask around, but no one had seen her, only a few people saw her go down to breakfast. Dey and Luna were now reviewing the History of Hogwarts and Dey would say some things to help her. On the way, they would take breaks and have their nice chats. Dey was starting to feel very comfortable around her and liked how Luna treated her like a girl, just a girl, not even another witch. Dey took a book they had use and placed it on a shelf, but something called her attention, 'Creatures in Danger'. She took it and flipped trough it until she found what she was looking for, 'Banshees'. Luna saw she was taking long and walked to her to have a look into it.

"Banshee's are terrifying looking creatures who have no control over themselves and can kill anyone who crosses their paths.", Luna read and then took a thought, "that's not true…you're quite pretty.", Deyanira laughed, seeing how Luna took away the less important detail.

"I appreciate it, but…this is what I might become one day."

"I don't believe that, Dey. You don't really either. You're just consume by all that has happened to you.", Luna spoke while Dey kept flipping trough the pages, "if you want, we can look for the answers you need. I have nothing else to do."

"Would you really help me?"

"Yes, I owe you. Plus I might find more about Wrackspurts."

Dey just gave her a faint smile, wanting to ask what it was, but at the same time not really wanting too. Luna gathered her belongings so they would have more space, but in time it wasn't needed. They only found about 6 books that talked about Banshee's and it was mostly the same old stories of people who have faced them. None really gave Dey any answers.

"Dey?", a voice called her, "Harry and George have been looking everywhere for you?", Hermione said, walking to them and passing her eyes trough the open pages, Dey noticed and got kind of annoyed of Hermione's nosey attitude; she stood in the way so Hermione wouldn't get any more peaks, but she noticed too.

"Why doesn't Harry just looks for me in the map?", Dey asked with arms crossed.

"He has been too stressed…looking for you.", Hermione didn't trust Dey, and she could feel it, "banshees…interesting creatures if you ask me."

"They are, aren't they?", Luna spoke, "I was just telling Dey about the time my uncle faced one…it was actually…nice."

"Nice?", Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Well compare to how nasty people make them look…she didn't scream at him. She was just curious, but he lived.", Hermione looked back at Dey, who was glaring at her.

"Well…I'm guessing you've had heard enough. Maybe a break is needed for both."

"Thanks"

Dey turned around, closing the books and making a pile to grab them all.

"See you around."

Both sent each other a sarcastic smile before Dey walked away to place the books where they belonged. Dey and Luna left to get ready for dinner.

"Harry, I have a bad feeling about Dey", Hermione said when he caught him and Ron going down to dinner, "first off when I found her at the library, it looked like she had been all day there and didn't seem to care you and George were nuts looking for her."

"So? She just takes things more calmly than you, Hermione.", Harry said, making Ron chuckled.

"Plus, she had a couple of books…all in the subjects of Banshee. Harry, you do know they are dangerous?"

"Yes, so?"

Hermione just sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up her pace. Ron looked at Harry and he didn't look worried at all, but he could tell Harry was hiding something. During dinner, Dey spent it at the Ravenclaw table, beside Luna, something George didn't noticed since he didn't think about that idea. When she reached the common room, his arms surrounded her.

"I finally see you", he said after he got apart and smiled at her, she had to smile back, "where have you been?"

"At the library."

"Really?", he asked, pulling her to the couch.

"Yeah, trying to find some info I needed."

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, yeah, homework done, so, nothing for last minute.", he chuckled and she just smiled.

She didn't know why, she just didn't feel like having him helping her on this, she wanted to do it on her own. She knew he would tell Harry and Harry would tell Dumbledore. She just rested from him as he hugged her and talk to her in this calming voice that could put her to sleep easily, especially with the warmth of the fire right beside them. It was the next day, Monday after school; Harry and George had Quidditch practice since a game was on the way. Dey, Luna, Ron and Hermione went to make company and watch from the towers. Every time George needed the boost, he would look down to see Dey and she would wave at him. If he got too distracted, Angelina would yell at him and snap him right back. He noticed a bludger was passing close to the tower Dey and the others were and he took the chance to hit it and stop in front of Dey, floating. He grabbed her chin to pull her closer for a kiss. Harry and Fred grinned to each other when they saw, but Angelina wasn't so happy for them.

"This is practice, Weasley! You can get in her skirt after!", she yelled, making Dey stop and laugh.

George just laughed too before going back to the field. Dey sat back down beside Luna who had her eyes on the practice. Dey suddenly felt the scene went on mute and she felt cold. She heard her mother's screams and her father's yells at her to run away from her house. Then she remembered how she saw Harry dead, Luna and George too. She looked at Luna, making sure she was fine and she noticed something was wrong. She looked up and saw Harry and George were fine too, but that didn't keep the scenes away. She got up and ran out with Luna behind just a second after. George just hit a bludger at Fred before he looked down and didn't see Dey, which worried him. He saw Harry flying behind the snitch and he flew to him until they were side by side.

"Where's Dey?"

"What?", Harry asked, slowly stopping and looking to the towers, she wasn't around.

"Weasley! Potter! Don't make go there!", Angelina yelled, but they took a few seconds to process it.

"Dey…", Luna saw Dey, sitting on the stairs. She had collided there, feeling weak, "just breathe deep, what you saw it's in the past."

"N-No! H-Harry and George! They were-they were-", a gasp cut her off and she got her head between her knees. Luna sat beside her and got closer.

"Illusions. Nothing will happen to them. Please, just breathe in, slow and deep. Erase them, think of something happy. Think hard."

Dey started to look into her memories, good ones with her parents and Harry. When she met George, even when Fred pretended to be him. When they first kiss and he help her against Mike Court at the library. What he just did, kiss her in the middle of practice and then came Luna. When they met at the first D.A. meeting and every time they pair up to practice spells and how they have helped each other. She felt two thin arms around her neck, making her jump and open her eyes, but she felt her heart slowing down when she noticed it was Luna, hugging her tenderly. Dey started to breathe in, slow and deep.

"Thanks…", she whispered and Luna smiled.

"No problem", Luna answered, still hugging her.

Both heard stumps going up the stairs, making the girls look. It was Harry and George with their brooms in hand.

"Dey, you alright?", George asked as Dey got up.

"Y-yeah-", George pulled her for a hug before she could finish completely.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…don't worry, false alarm.", Dey smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll um…tell Angelina you're in a bathroom break.", Harry said, with a grin, before he went back down.

"I'll see you later, Dey", Luna said before walking away.

"Let's go somewhere else.", George smiled at her.

"What about practice?"

"Angelina won't mind.", Dey had to laugh, "I don't, so that's enough…I just want to be with you at the moment."

Dey looked to his eyes and she knew she needed the time with him too, now more than ever. Both went down to the locker room and Dey waited until he changed to his school robes and both walked out, just holding hands and having small talks as they walked trough the grounds and the castle. They didn't go to dinner. While everyone was down there, both were eating sweets in Dey's room. Even if Dey was smiling, she couldn't help feeling bother by something, more like someone.

"Harry, can I ask you something?", Dey asked Harry, a week later, while they sat on the great ring.

"Sure."

"Um…it is possible if a guy likes a guy, right?"

"Yeah", Harry said, in a weird tone, surprised of her question.

"So if the case is with girls, right?"

"Yeah, it's normal."

"So…any cases in Hogwarts?"

"Not that I know off, al though…Seamus and Dean might be on the rumors.", Harry joked and she laughed, "but why you asked?"

Dey took a paused, thinking if to answer him or not. She needed to get this out, she has been spending too much time with Luna and she feels really confused.

"I…I think I like someone else."

"What about George?", he was surprised to hear that after seeing how much time they spend together.

"I…I like him…still, yeah…but I just think I like someone else too…"

"Well…have you thought about it-I mean, what do you like about George and the other?"

"…with George…he makes me laugh and when we do pranks, I have fun…he makes me feel special and he protects me…now with Luna…-"

"Luna?", Harry said surprised.

"Yeah"

"Oh…um…continue."

"…With Luna…she makes me smile and laugh too…I have fun with her…and she doesn't make me feel special, and that's kind of good…to just feel normal…and…she makes me want to protect her…that feels good to…to feel that you're needed."

"Wow…contradictions, don't you think?"

"I know…I feel I'm hurting George…he treats me so well…like every girl wants to be treated…but it's nice to get a break."

"…why don't you tell him? I'm sure that if you explain you're confuse he will understand."

"I don't know…I think I should find out for myself first and then tell him…if it is something, if not, then let it go."

"I'm here just in case.", he smiled at her and she gave him a nod, accepting his help.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Preview of next chapter<span>:**

**"Hey, Fred…", George turned to his brother, "wanna know something funny about our friend, Deyanira?"**

**"George!", Dey said, giving a step forward and her eyes were shining with tears.**

** George looked back at her and his heart shattered when he saw the first tear peak out.**

**"I'll tell you upstairs.", he said before walking away.**


	18. All is Fair in Love and Quidditch

Chapter 18

Dey took the following week to pay attention to her confusion. She spent time with George, with out thinking in Luna, and time with Luna with out thinking in George, in those times she felt guilty, feeling she was cheating on him or making fun of him. She just thought she needed a break from both now, she was sick of thinking and being involved in these thoughts was keeping her away from her goal, finding a cure for her banshee side. The Quidditch game was about to start and everyone was already at the pitch or on their way. Except Dey, she was on her bed, dressed, but she thought on not going at the last minute.

"Hey", George came in, already in his game uniform, "are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah", she said, getting up from the bed

"Then are you coming?"

"Ah, no…decided to pass this one…got homework."

"But it's Saturday, and tomorrow's Sunday, you've got time."

"…got a lot of work…a lot."

"C'mon, I'll help you, but…I need you there", he grabbed her hand and she felt a punch in her stomach.

"I…I just need a break.", George's smile faded, thinking the worst with that.

"You better mean from school or from the students…", he said, and she didn't answer with words, her eyes were apologizing, "Dey…but…what's going on? I thought we were fine."

"W-we are, at least you are. It's me."

"Don't give me that rubbish! If you have a problem with me, tell me!"

"I don't, George, really. It's me."

"Did you feel sorry for me? That's why you went out with me?"

"N-No, just listen", he shut his lips, as a sign that he's going to, "I…I'm just confused, that's all…"

"You like someone else, don't you?", she didn't answer, "who?"

"No one"

"Dey, tell me"

"If you don't calm down, I won't."

"How do you want me to? I have a game now, I came here looking for you, to have you in this time and you throw me this. Since when have you been confused?", she opened her lips, but no answer, "since when, Deyanira?"

"Two weeks!", she let out, "for about two bloody weeks!"

She had to turn around and breath deep, feeling her anger raising. George was now speechless. For two weeks she has been acting like everything was fine and now she tells him. He noticed she was breathing fast and gasping for air. Even if he was mad, seeing her like this broke him even more. He wrapped his arms around her, tight, and kissed the back of her head. She started to breathe slower and calm down.

"We'll talk later", he whispered before he let go.

He slowly let go and her hands slipped from his arms, not wanting to let go. The room became empty and silence, not to mentioned cold. About 20 minutes after, Dey was down at the pitch, watching from the stairs since she didn't feel like being between to many people. Two times she saw George being hit by the Slytherin beaters and those times her heart would pound, along with her anger, wanting to scream right in their ears. Deyanira was so lost, not really paying attention after that. She remembered how upset George got that all she saw, that brought her back, was when a bludger flew to Harry, making him fall of his broom. Luckily he wasn't that high from the ground. As others gasp, she ran down when the game was over and all the other players were at the ground.

"We won, Harry!", she caught Angelina said and saw that Harry had the Snitch, making her smile.

Deyanira hugged Harry in victory, but a snort made them look back, it was Malfoy.

"Worst keeper ever", he said, looking at Ron who was going down far from them, "then again…he was born in a bin", he laughed, Harry, Dey and Angelina didn't find it amusing, "Did you liked out lyrics, Potter?"

Deyanira just pulled Harry away and the three of them joined the rest of the team. George had his eyes on her since she arrived to Harry, wanting to burst out everything he wanted to say, but Malfoy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sadly, we didn't find any rhymes with ugly and fat, to go with his mum, you know"

"Just ignore him, he's not worth it", Dey said to Harry and Ron who didn't look like they were ignoring him. And she didn't even saw Fred and George who were about to jump on Draco, "and for his father…what can go with useless loser?"

Fred and George were about to jump on him, but Angeline, Katie and Alicia grabbed Fred while Harry grabbed George and Deyanira stood in front of him, making him suddenly stop, not wanting to hurt her again.

"And you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter? Spend the Holidays with them and everything. Don't know how you can stand the stink, but I guess that after being dragged by muggles, the stink isn't so bad."

"What's your problem?", Dey snapped, feeling George give one step forward behind her back.

"He's just a sore loser.", Angelina added, "guys, he's not worth it."

"Oh, are you taking this poor girl too?", Draco meant Dey, "everyone knows she has no parents, just like you, Potter.", he laughed and Harry's lips twitched, "are you sure you Weasels can afford another kid in the house? Isn't the bedroom getting a bit tight for all of you?"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy!", Harry said, giving a step forward and Dey grabbed him.

"Deyanira, if it's gets too crowded, or too smelly for you, my doors will always be open."

"You better shut it there.", George warned him.

"Of course you're doors are always open, your parents hope you just walk out one day and never see you again.", she heard the guys chuckled and Draco didn't look so happy anymore.

"All of you are the same, no mother to cry to so you just accept what ever reminds you of it. A stinky, filthy, house like the blood traitors should feel just like home, Potter."

George grabbed Deyanira by her shoulders to push her out of the way, gently, before he and Harry jumped on Draco. Harry's fist went to his stomach and George's went to his face. Two other Slytherin players came and attacked Harry and George, Fred wanted to jump in, but the girls were still holding him when they saw the teachers coming. A whistle later, they were in the hospital wing, Harry and George on a bed, already sitting, but Draco was laying on his, over reacting with his pain. Deyanira entered the room and walked by George's bed, directly at Harry's.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'll survive. Those bloody gits have no clue what's facing Voldemort is like.", he chuckled and she joined, but she stopped after, "what's wrong?"

"Um…I have something to tell you", she said to him before looking to the Gryffindor players, including George, "all of you"

"You're scaring me", Harry said before she got up.

"Madam Pomfrey, I saw the owls delivering a big box to the owlery. I think it's the medicines you ordered."

"Thank you, dear, I have to check on it.", she said before she walked out.

"Out!", Dey yelled to the Slytherins

"Who do you think you are?", Draco said, sitting up.

Dey didn't have time for this; she took out her wand and tapped the tip on Draco's bed, making little wheels appear at the end of the legs.

"Fred, a hand?", she called and he was there in a heartbeat, pulling Draco's bed with her.

As Draco tried to stop them, both pulled the bed to the center of the room and pushed him out of the room, with the other Slytherins running behind to catch him. As soon as they were out, Dey went to lock the door.

"She can be a good beater or keeper", Angelina said and the team laughed, George just kept looking at Dey, how she walked back to Harry's bed and everyone paid attention to her.

"Umbridge wants to kick Harry and George of the team."

"What?", everyone snapped, making her step back with a nod.

"Lucky that we stopped Fred from getting to Malfoy.", Alicia said, but Fred didn't look too please.

"If you wouldn't have grabbed me I would have shown that bloody, filthy git what I've got."

"…she's going to kick Fred out of the team too"

"What?", everyone shouted again.

"Why?", Angelina asked.

"She said it's to be sure this doesn't happen again."

"Wait, are you sure of all of this?", Hermione asked.

"Yes, on my way here I heard her and McGonagall arguing. McGonagall just wanted to give Harry and George a week of detention, but Umbridge showed her another decree, saying that by orders of Fudge, she has the power to keep the students on and off the teams since they are a privilege. And…she's going to confiscate your brooms.", there was a silence, everyone just looked at each other, "but I'm not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall.", everyone understood she was imitating Umbridge.

The doors opened and McGonagall entered, unpleasant with Umbridge by her side, who had her perky smile.

"Both Weasleys and Potter, to my office."

"But they are still recovering", Dey tried to give them some more time.

"No buts, they got themselves in this. Oh, and detention for you, O'Dugan."

"What for?"

"For pushing Mr. Malfoy out of here, causing him more injuries."

"Even if I don't touch him the bloody git would cry"

"A month", Umbridge meant detention, now Dey stayed quiet.

Harry and George got out of bed while Fred just walked, the three of them just wanted to burst into flames Umbridge's face. McGonagall stayed behind, giving the rest a disappointing look, apologizing that she couldn't do anything. That night, the players were talking about the same thing, and just has Dey said, the three of them were out of the team and they took away their brooms. Ron was apart, awfully quiet and Dey sat beside him to talk. She noticed he barely said anything when Draco talk about his family and Harry. When George finished talking with Fred, he noticed Dey had gone to Ron and both were really apart, talking quietly and close. George wasn't in the mood for this and his mind was spiraling down.

"It's him, right?", George said, walking to Ron and Dey, who jumped. Everyone else got on their feet to stop him, "tell me the truth! Is it this git?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?", Ron snapped back.

"Do you like him?"

"What?", Ron looked at Dey, who shook her head.

"No. And I won't talk about this now."

"I told you we would talk later!", George said, demanding.

"Tomorrow then! Now you should get some rest! Plus, this is not something you talk about in front of others", she tried to lower her tone.

"Just tell me…is it Ron?"

"No"

"Harry?"

"No"

"Neville? Dean? Seamus?"

"No!"

"…Malfoy?"

"Ok, you're mad"

"Just tell me-"

"For bloody good sake's no!"

"Then who?"

"Luna!"

A silence took over. Even if some didn't know what they meant, a few had caught up like Fred, Hermione and Ron; Harry already knew.

"Um, alright…time for bed", Fred said, yawning and stretching.

"Ah, yeah…maybe it's all a dream", Angelina said, "maybe I will wake up tomorrow and we haven't played."

Angelina, Alicia and Katie left, followed by Ginny who hesitated, but Fred signaled her to leave. Hermione signaled Ron that they should leave too and they did. Harry and Fred were left with George and Dey.

"…Luna?", George finally spoke again.

"…yeah…I'm…I'm confused…", Dey said, lowering her head and bringing it back up, "…don't be mad at her, c'mon…she did nothing, it's all me."

"I knew you could just walk out on me."

"I didn't! I still like you…I'm just confused…I want some time to think…but I do have feelings for you."

"If you did, you wouldn't be confused with her. Does she know?"

"No. I told you because I didn't want to hurt you."

"A little late, don't you think?"

Dey stayed in silence, not knowing what to answer. George just signed and put on this evil grin.

"Hey, Fred…", he turned to his brother, "wanna know something funny about our friend, Deyanira?"

"George!", Dey said, giving a step forward and her eyes were shining with tears.

George looked back at her and his heart shattered when he saw the first tear peak out.

"I'll tell you upstairs.", he said before walking away.

Fred, thought, hesitated. He looked at Dey, with this sorry look, before he left. Dey collided back on the chair she was sitting on beside Ron, crying. Harry got the other chair close so he would be able to hug her when he sat down. Fred and George's roommates were already asleep, it was just them. George sat on his bed, with hands pulling his hair.

"What's going on?", Fred asked him.

"…Dey…um…Dey is not…she's not-"

"If you're going to tell me a secret about her, just to get her back…don't…you will regret it.", Fred said, understanding he was just angry, "just get some rest…give her time to get over the curiosity. I still believe you two are going to make it."

George looked up to his brother, he might be saying the truth, but George was doubting everything now.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of next chap:<strong>

**The trio was running down hill by now, Harry ahead.**

**"Are you sure?", Hermione asked behind.**

**"Yes! She's _in_ the lake! I think she jumped!"**

**"Lost this?", she looked to her side to find George, holding the silver piece.**

**"Give i-"**

**"I know where I've seen it.", he cut her off and let her speechless for a few seconds.**

**"Kinda funny, don't you think?", George said, making her turn as he walked to her, "about 6 years ago I found that book…who knew 6 years later it'll help _you_ out…", Dey just looked at him, not knowing what to answer.**

**Why did Dey jump in the lake? o.0**


	19. Kinda Funny How Destiny Works

Chapter 19

Dey felt like just staying in bed the entire Sunday, not wanting to face anyone, just rest. She woke up again after lunch and the room was empty, she took her time to put on black jeans, a red jacket and shoes, and take in some candy she had; she even took longer to apparate and go down. Since almost everyone was at the great hall she decided to just walk around the grounds.

"Remember when I asked you for help?", Dey spoke when she was sitting beside the lake, "I meant with me…I didn't want a confusion…I know you sent Luna to help, but…", she sigh, "forget it…I don't know what I was going with this."

She took in a bite of the chocolate she had before her eyes caught the lake, she saw a glimpse of her mother, making her get up and let the chocolate fall.

"M-mum…?"

She saw the vision smiling at her, asking her to come in and she was starting to listen to it. She took off her shoes before getting her feet in the water. Between notebooks, Harry had the marauder's map, to keep and eye on Dey and when he caught a glimpse of it, he saw her walking to the lake. His eyes opened wide as he took it in; Dey was already in the lake. Harry got the map and his wand before he ran out, ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls. George and Fred were sitting a few feet from them and they saw him. Fred looked at George, both had a clue it had to do with Dey since she wasn't around and they saw the map, but George just looked down to keep eating. Fred kept looking at him, trying to knock some sense in. Dey's eyes were burning with the water, but she needed to see, and her body was freezing, but she kept going deeper into the cold. Her wand was lighted up so she had better vision. The trio was running down hill by now, Harry ahead.

"Are you sure?", Hermione asked behind.

"Yes! She's _in_ the lake! I think she jumped!"

Dey saw something shinning between two rocks, something silver. She kept going deeper until she stopped at the rocks and with a bit of struggle she got it out, she wasn't sure of what it was, but it had a weird symbol in it and it looked like a piece of something that broke. She looked to her side to find grindolows swimming her way. Her eyes opened wide before she pointed to them and a blue light sent a few away, while others kept going to her.

"I don't see her", Hermione said when they reached the lake and Harry was taking off his clothes, "What are you doing?"

"Someone has to get her", he said and Ron started to get his shirt off too.

Something burst out of the water, making them freeze and caught Dey hit the border of the land, coughing. The three of them ran to her and she hit the silver piece in her back pocket in a chance she got.

"What's wrong with you?", Harry said, putting his jacket over her, she was trembling, "what were you thinking?"

Dey just started to breathe in the breeze and started to feel warmer compare to the killing cold that was down there. Hermione got her wet hair away from her neck to see the grindillows marks, she also had in her hands and her jeans were ripped, with marks showing.

"We have to get you to the hospital", she said.

"N-no, they didn't do much."

"Why were you down there?", Harry asked.

"I saw something."

"What?"

"…nothing, it was false alarm."

"Well it was a lot of trouble for a false alarm.", Ron commented.

"Yeah, but it was nothing. I should go up to my room."

"I'll take you."

Harry helped her get up and the four of them went on their way to the castle. Hermione and Ron went back to the great hall to get their things and Harry's too.

"Ron", George called him by impulse, "what happened to Harry?"

"Um…", Ron looked at Hermione, then back at George and Fred, "he saw Dey in the map…she jumped into the black lake."

"…what?-is-is she ok?"

"Yeah, she just said she saw something, but some grindollows got to her."

"Is she going to the hospital?", Fred asked and Ron shook his head.

"She said it was nothing. Harry's taking her to the common room. Why don't you see it for yourself?", Ron asked and looked at George, along with Hermione and Fred.

George just lowered his head and kept eating, while Fred looked at him in this disappointing way. Ron and Hermione just left, not wanting to get more involved. After Harry left Dey alone to change, she took out the piece she had found and started to look at it on every inch. It was noticeable the thing it was part of was circular. She knew she was meant to find this, but does she need to find the rest? She wasted no time and put on clean clothes to leave and go directly to the library. She looked in every book she got her hands on, any title of a book she thought it could help, she grabbed it, but nothing showed that symbol or anything that could get her closer. She kept going the next week to find something, but nothing. Harry had noticed she has been too distracted, but every time he asked she said it was just detention with Umbridge, which was cutting into her time of looking. On the Friday night of that week she fell asleep in the common room, surrounded by books that she thought it would help her; she only closed her eyes to rest them for 5 seconds, but she ended up completely asleep. George and Fred just got back from their sweets hunt and George froze to her sight. Fred grinned at him and tapped his elbow with George's.

"Go ahead, I know you want to."

George looked at him, wanting to say no, but it was killing him not being close to her. Fred took the sweets he had and continued his way alone. George went to her and saw her sleeping so peacefully; with the tip of his fingers, he passed her bangs away from her forehead and he noticed her hair was way too long, looks like with all this studying she hasn't had time to cut it. He started to close the books and when he started to pile them up; he saw the silver piece at the end. He grabbed it and started to think why it looked familiar. A movement she did made him lost concentration and smile at her. He hid the piece in his pocket and picked her up in his arms and started to take her up stairs. She cuddle even closer to him when he reached the door and even grabbed his shirt, pulling herself closer to him; she also mumbled something, 'George' he understood, and he couldn't help smiling. Carefully he opened the door quickly, to not let her fall, and brought her inside to lay her in bed. He started to remember the time he stayed with her on her bed, before they had their first kiss, how he held her for so long and how she got closer every minute while she was asleep. His eyes caught the piece again when he took it out of his pocket, still trying to figure out where he has seen it. The next day, Deyanira was flipping trough every book she had use the night before, trying to find the piece, but nothing. She asked Harry if he had brought her back and he said no, she knew it had to be George since he was the only one who knew she and Harry were sleeping here. She gathered the books again and was placing them on the shelves of the library.

"Lost this?", she looked to her side to find George, holding the silver piece.

"Give i-"

"I know where I've seen it.", he cut her off and let her speechless for a few seconds.

"W-where?"

"…Can you get Harry's map and invisibility cloak?", he whispered and got closer.

"Ah, yeah"

"Get them and meet me in the common room tonight around midnight. Ok?"

She nodded, paralyzed due to his whispers and breath rubbing her. He grabbed her hand and placed the silver piece on it before letting it go, slowly. He just wanted to pull it back to him and hold her forever. He walked away before he would pushed her against the shelf behind her and give in to her stare, which still made him tremble every time, even when he tried to hide it. Midnight hit the clock and Dey was on her way out, dressed and with the cloak and map in hand. When she left the room, a body bumped with her, making the map slip trough her fingers.

"Sorry", George said before he got down to get it, "we better go now. Prefects will change places in about 5 minutes."

"Ah, yeah, where are we going?"

"Just follow me"

He gave her this grin before he grabbed her hand and took her away, almost running until they reached the fifth floor. They saw a prefect coming out of the fourth to check the stairs and he pushed her inside of the door frame to hide. When the prefect was back inside, they ran out, quietly and passed by the fourth floor. When they reached the third floor, George took the clock and stepped behind Dey to place it over them. He stepped closer to her, so they would fit, making it a bit awkward for both for 2 seconds before he gave her a gentle push to continue. Even if the Library was close, a simple alohomora spell let them in.

"No one's here", George whispered in her ear, making her shake; he had seen it on the map.

"Looks like the prefect already check here."

Dey took off the cloak so this torture would end.

"I've already looked here, there's nothing.", she said to him.

"What about the restricted section?"

"…what?"

"The restricted section is a place that holds more advance books, in magic and in dark arts, specially. I once saw your thing there, by the way, did you bring it by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon"

He started to walk and she followed, quick, until she was beside him. They reached this part that was separated by doors with windows and it was locket. Deyanira thought a place like this couldn't be open so easy, but George just said alohomora and it was opened for them.

"Dumbledore needs to work on his security", she said and George chuckled while he opened the door for her.

Both lighted up their wands and Dey followed George.

"Once, while I was running around with Fred, we found this place on our first year.", he started to tell, "that night we sneaked in and I was looking in some of the books until…", he suddenly stopped in front of a shelf and grabbed an old book, it wasn't as big as the others, but it looked the oldest.

"Until…?"

"I saw this"

He opened the book in the middle, or maybe close, and a drawing on a circular figure was shown. It had some kind of swirls, but it didn't seem like something important, what seemed important was what it does. Deyanira got out her piece and placed it beside the drawing, a part of it was the same as the piece she had.

"It's…it's identical."

"You only need the other two pieces.", George added while she grabbed the book.

"The Argentum Plate is a kind of medallion that can make any demon escape a humans body, even if it's only half a demon. For years, many wizards have found it valuable in cases which a family member or a friend has been possessed or born with a demon side. The plate was destroyed 80 years ago, but it is said that if you put the pieces together and take them to Montem Mortuus and placed them together on the golden pedestal, the piece should work perfectly find.-this is perfect. This is it."

"You've been looking for a way to get the banshee out of you, right?"

"Yeah, I got kind of tired of Dumbledore not coming up with anything…this is it."

"But, Dey, look-'Since the piece was once destroyed, it's powers might have also been affected. The person who has the demon has to be the one to place it on the pedestal and also be aware of the consequences. Death could be close if not careful.", he read.

"If not careful", she repeated, "I'll be"

"Dey-"

"I got what I wanted, let's go before someone comes."

George sighed as he grabbed the book and placed it back. Dey looked in the map and saw that a prefect was coming to the library. She grabbed George's hand and ran out of the restricted section just when the library doors opened.

"Who's there?", said the prefect after hearing the doors of the restricted section close.

George was not pulling Dey away from there between bookshelves so they wouldn't get caught. Sometimes, their feet would hit the floor harder and noticed the prefect heard it too. George stopped in front of a shelf and looked up to a purple flag hanging from the walls with a golden H on it.

"Up", he said, grabbing Dey's hips to help her get up on the shelf.

When she reached the top, George started to climb and she helped him. When he reached the top, he saw the prefect close so he jumped to Dey, making her lie down with him on top, waiting until the prefect was away. When he was out of sight and they heard the doors of the library opening and closing again, George looked at her and took some will power to speak.

"That was close", he said and both let out a little laugh.

Their eyes met again and George's hand went to her hair, bringing back memories. He slowly went down until their lips were together. His moved, but hers stayed still for a few seconds.

"G-George", she whispered, making him stop, "I-I think we should-"

"Go-yeah", he finished, disappointed, "um, I know a secret passage."

He lifted himself with his hands and knees and moved the flag away from the wall, showing an open square to pass trough. He let her go first and he followed.

"Be careful on going down.", he said when she pushed the portrait at the end of the passage.

She just jumped out and he followed; they had ended up at a classroom and with out wasting anymore time, they put on the cloak and went back to the common room. Dey took of the cloak and there was a sudden awkward moment before Dey started to walk first to the stairs.

"Kinda funny, don't you think?", George said, making her turn as he walked to her, "about 6 years ago I found that book…who knew 6 years later it'll help you out…", Dey just looked at him, not knowing what to answer, "…did you talked to Luna?"

"Ah…no, um…I decided not to…just to forget about the whole thing."

"Including me?", he was too close now and she was standing on a stair case, making the eye contact straight in level, "what's going to happen tomorrow morning? Nothing. We're just going to continue ignoring each other?"

"…I don't wanna hurt you, George."

"You're doing it anyways."

"Yeah, but…I really wanna focus on this now…and what happens if I fall for someone else again?...you were my first crush and…you know you won't be my last…I just don't wanna-"

"Hurt me, I know…the kiss didn't happen then?", with hesitation and pain, she shook her head and he sighed, "Night then"

He passed by her to go up the stairs and she followed him with her eyes, shining from about to cry. That hurt her, but she couldn't take the risk to hurt him again either and to lose focus on her research.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong>

**Arthur is attacked and the Weasleys take one more companion back to the Black House besides Harry.**


	20. Torture

Chapter 20

A week of torture for George went too slow. He and Dey talked less and less and when he saw her with Luna at the DA meetings, he couldn't deny he would get so jealous. Dey seemed as if nothing had happened, as if he didn't exist. She and Luna would laugh and talk together, she didn't show any weakness. Harry was the only one who knew how Dey really was. She would stay up late, thinking about George and not being able to sleep because of him. A few times Harry told her to just talk to him, but she was still set on finding the other pieces of the plate, which she has no clue where they are. One night, during dinner, she was coming out of the bathroom, panting and breathless. That was one of the strongest screams she has ever done and she was weak. She collided on the floor, resting from the wall, trying to breathe normal. Her tears were coming down with out her control. She looked to the entrance to catch George going down and stopping there, looking at her. Their eyes met and his broke down when he saw her too broken. She was asking him to help her, to protect her, but also to get away; that's what he saw. He took a deep breath before he kept walking down, leaving her forgotten. She lowered her head to hide the coming tears. Three days before the first term was over, Dey was up, reading on some books she found about old medallions and enchanted objects, thinking it'll help her, but when she was half trough it, Harry started to move on his bed, more like twisting and turning. Also groaning and pressing his teeth together.

"Harry?", she said, getting off her bed and getting on her knees beside his.

He just kept twisting faster and his nails were piercing the mattress. He was shining in sweat and Dey was now really worried.

"Harry!", she shook him and he sat up, suddenly, scaring her, "Are you alright?", she asked him, he was pale and shaking.

With out anything else, she grabbed his arm and took him down.

"C-call Ron", he said when they reached the common room.

"Ok, just wait."

Dey sat him down on the couch and ran up to the fifth boy's room, knocked fast, but no answer so she just went inside to find all of them sleeping.

"Ron", she whispered, shaking him, "Ron!"

"Huh? Dey?", he said, lifting his head, "what's wrong?"

"It's Harry, he needs you"

In less than a second, he was on his feet and out of the room. Harry was frozen and glued to the couch when both arrived. They grabbed him and took him to Dumbledore's office, on the way he just kept saying that Arthur, Ron's father, was in danger. Dey stayed by Harry's side, with her arms wrapped around his to hold him, while Ron went to look for his brothers and Ginny. When they came, George quickly noticed Dey, but she didn't, she was too busy looking at Harry and whispering things like 'everything's ok' and asking him to talk to her. When they found out Arthur was fine, Harry got sick of Dumbledore ignoring him, so a big scream left his lungs that even made Dey jump and lose her arms from him.

"What's happening to me?", Harry asked, panting slow.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. All of you will apparate. I will tell your mother. Come along."

The Weasleys went to Dumbledore, around his desk and Ron pulled Harry.

"What about Dey?", Harry asked, turning to her. George had that question in mind too, what was she going to do? it was obvious they weren't coming back until the classes started again.

"I-I should stay."

"Are you sure, Dey?", Dumbledore asked, "Harry could use you right now. You could use a break."

Dey looked at Harry and he nodded to her, wanting her to come. George wasn't too sure now if he wanted her 24/7 if all she was going to do is be close to Harry. Dey joined them around the desk where they apparated and fell at the Black House, in the kitchen. Dey looked around to inspect her new surrounding, it seemed like a really comfortable house to be during this time. When she looked to the front, she caught George's hand stretched to her and she accepted it after hesitation. When she got on her feet, she ended up pretty close to him in the small space they had to walk between the table and the counter. Dey just looked to Harry and walked to him.

"Harry?", a voice spoke, making everyone turn to the door. It was none other than Serious Black, the Azkaban escapee from about 2 years ago. Dey wasn't afraid or anything to him, though, since Harry told her his story.

"Sirius.", Harry spoke.

"Where's our mum?", Fred asked.

"She already knows."

"Can we go see our dad?", George asked.

"I'm afraid not, they haven't even taken him to the hospital. It will be suspicious if all of you knew about the accident before everyone else."

Fred and George weren't really please that they had to wait to see if their father was alright, so they started to argue with Sirius. Harry was feeling guilty and uncomfortable enough, so he got up and walked up the stairs to the hallway to have some space. Dey slowly followed him and once George looked, he caught her leaving behind. The anger it gave him made him argue even more than Fred.

"Harry…what are you thinking?", Dey said before she sat beside him on the stairs.

"I…the dream…I…I was…there-at least…I think…"

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like…I was attacking Mr. Weasley, Dey", he said, looking at her with a bit of fear, "what if…I did it…somehow?"

"No, no, Harry", she said, wrapping an arm around him to comfort him, "Maybe…maybe Voldemort wanted you to see that. It wouldn't be the first time, I'm guessing."

"N-no, but…it was such an awful sight…to see Mr. Weasley like I was attacking him. He's my best friend's father-he has become so close to me."

"I understand", Dey said, low, "but think of it this way…if you haven't seen him, he wouldn't be alive right now…just look at the bright side. You saved him." She finished, passing her hand over his arm, from up to down and vice versa.

"…I'll try."

"Harry", Sirius spoke and both of them stood up, "Are you alright?"

"…I'll be…I think…", Harry said with a nod before he looked at Dey for a second, "This is Deyanira, the girl I told you about. Dey, this is Sirius."

"It's nice to meet you.", Sirius said, offering his hand to her and she accepted it with a smile, "if you need anything, I'm here; don't think it twice.", he gave her this lovely smile.

"Thank you"

"Well…I kind of calmed down Fred and George, gave them some butterbeer, would you like some?"

Dey and Harry nodded before the three of them headed down stairs to see the four gingers, quiet and sipping on their butterbeers. Sirius served some for Harry and Dey while they sat down close to the others. Dey looked over to George and he seemed tired, mostly upset and she could still feel a bit of anger in him. After a while they got a letter from their mother, telling them Arthur was out of danger. They felt a bit better, but still feared for him. Sirius convinced them to rest a bit until they get more news, which could take a while. Fred took Ginny first and Ron followed, George kind of stayed behind, taking it in and moving his tired body. Dey went first, followed by Harry and then him. Harry and Ron's room went first so it was just Dey and George until they reached their rooms. When they entered hers, she saw Fred comforting Ginny, making her laugh and all, but George continued. He didn't go that far before she grabbed his hand, freezing him.

"How are you?"

"…standing.", he said before he turned to her.

Before, it was Dey who asked for help, but now it was him. She got on her toes and her arms went around his neck, taking him by surprised. At first he didn't respond, but when his arms surrounded her, they were in a tight swing, getting her closer to him. He took in a sniff with her smell, it has been so long since he has heard her voice, talking to him and having her close. It seemed an eternity after they let go.

"You should rest." She said, with a smile, making him smile and wanting to just keep holding her.

"Thanks, um, what are you going to do?"

"Now? Well…just go with Harry. He needs all the comfort he can get."

"Yeah, alright. Night."

She opened her lips to stop him, but he was already leaving, and she thought it was the best if she kept that 'I love you' that was about to slip inside. She just turned back to go into Harry's room to be with him and Ron. George reached his room and he was all alone. He felt like screaming for some reason, telling her to leave, he didn't want her here if she was just going to be with Harry. In one hand, he did expect this, but in the other he also hoped she would be with him; he was his father for crying out loud who was in danger. So what if poor Potter saw him? Who's in danger, Arthur _Weasley_. Not someone with the Potter name. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down and shut up all this rubbish he was mumbling about his friend and the one who did saved his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Things do turn around, for the good, on the next chapter :)<strong>

**Preview:**

** George's hand started to shake and Dey started to get scared. Her other hand grabbed his shirt, trying to pull herself away from the man, but his grip was thigh around her wrist.**

**"G-George" She cried to him, whispering.**

**Extra preview:**

**"What does it say?" Hermione asked, while Harry was still looking at Dey.**

**"It's from Dumbledore…" He turned his eyes back to the letter. "He got a letter from the ministry, saying Dey is expelled from Hogwarts for using magic around muggles inNottingham."**


	21. Adrenaline and Impulse

**Hope you're happy with this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

George thought the days at the house would be torture, but he was wrong, yet surprised. Every time he and Dey crossed paths she would smile at him, at least, and ask how he was. They would even sit side by side or in front of each other at meals and talk a bit, like friends, something both were enjoying, better than to be sending glares at each other and going mad. It was the day before Christmas, morning actually, and Dey was on her feet in black pants, a purple long sleeves shirt and a black jacket, putting on a purple scarf with black stripes. George passed by in his pajamas to go down to breakfast.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, entering.

"Ah, yeah." She answered, turning to him and putting on a black beanie hat.

"Where?"

"My parents' are buried in Nottingham. I'm going to visit them." She turned to her bed to get her messenger bag.

"I should go with you."

"It's ok. Harry's letting me go alone and the others are ok with it, as long as I call when I get there and when I'm coming back. You should stay here in case there is news of your dad."

"I am going with you, Dey."

Dey just sighed with out turning to him.

"Fine." With that he was gone from the door. "But you better-"

When she turned, he was gone. She just shrugged, thinking he changed his mind before she grabbed her bag and walked to the door. When she reached the frame, he apparated right in front of her, already dressed, making her bump with his chest.

"Oh, sorry, now we can go." He said, smiling.

She let out a chuckled to before facing his stare again that was shining. He just moved aside from the door and both walked out as they said goodbye to the others and headed to King's Cross. When they reached a compartment on the train they just sat down in front of each other in silence until the train started. After a few minutes, Dey got out a book and started to read. George was bored on the other hand. He didn't think on bringing anything, he actually thought they would just apparate.

"You know, I could have apparated us." He said, leaning to her.

"I like train rides and walking, especially during Christmas time." She said, looking at him. "Reminds me when my parents and I used to do it." She looked out the window, remembering some quick memories.

"Understood." He said, feeling awkward, and leaning back to his seat while her eyes returned to the book. It didn't passed about 10 minutes when she heard a growling sound coming from him and he looked down to his stomach as he rubbed it.

"Didn't you eat?"

"No. Did you?"

"Yes." She answered, firm and annoyed, and he just stayed quiet. She sighed before looking for some money in her bag. "Here. I think they sell some snacks at the end."

"Thank you."

With a smile he got up and left, closing the compartment behind him. When he was out of sight, Dey's lips formed a smile, sinking in the smile he just sent her. She was actually glad he was here with her, both alone and about 2 hours away from the others, even miles from Hogwarts. When he came back he was already chewing on a sandwich.

"So…" He started, with mouth full. "How has been your life?"

"Good, good." She said with a nod. "You?-I mean, minus your dad being attacked."

"…it has been…" He wanted to say the truth, but he felt it was too risky. "Good." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Her eyes turn down to the book again while he stayed watching her for a bit longer. He just want wanted to sit beside her, to hold her like before, what was stopping him? It looks like the Luna thing was nothing and he hasn't seen her with anybody else. About 15 minutes later, he couldn't stay quiet anymore and started to do annoying sounds, distracting her from the reading, but at the same time making her laugh. When they arrived at Nottingham they were both smiling and walking really close to each other, bumping arm to arm. But when the cold atmosphere of the commentary was felt, Dey slowly stopped smiling and got more serious. She was the first to enter and George hesitated to follow, thinking she might want some time alone. When she arrived at two tombstones, she got on her knees and a sniff left her nose. She looked in her bag for two white roses and placed each one in front of each tombstone.

"Hi, mum…dad." She whispered with a breaking voice.

She wanted to speak more, but actually being there was making her throat soar. She started to shake and ended up looking down to her knees, buried on the snow. George got down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, giving her strength. She didn't speak anymore, she just thought on what to say, she knew her parents were still listening. She slowly got up and George helped her. Both looked at each other and he gave her a comforting smile, she gave him a faint one back. They were about to leave when a '_pssst_' called to them. They turned to see a man with dark gray hair standing by a tree. George soon felt this wasn't normal and grabbed her wrist as he pulled her closer to him.

"Are you Deyanira O'Dugan?" Asked the man with a mysterious and deep voice.

"Who wants to know?" Asked George before Dey spoke.

"I believe I asked the young lady." The man glared at him.

"Y-Yes…why?"

"I've been waiting for you." The man smiled. "I've got something that you might be interested in."

"What?"

"I believe you're familiar with the Argentum Plate?"

"…y-yes"

"Dey" George pulled her wrist, but she ignored him.

"I have the other two pieces. Do you want to have a look?" Dey hesitated to answer while George pulled her wrists even more, telling her to just leave.

"Take me to them."

The man smiled again as he signaled them to follow him. Dey's hand slipped from George as she started to walk. George groaned before walking behind her.

"How do you have them?" She asked when they were out of the commentary.

"Not here. I have a better place to talk about it." The man said, with out taking his eyes off his path.

George couldn't stop glaring at the man from behind; he didn't trust him a bit. They entered an alley where he opened a door and they followed him down the stairs to like a basement or a underground apartment.

"Dey, let's just go." George whispered to her.

"Hush" She hissed at him.

They reached the end of the stairs, opening another door and entering like a storage closet, but not a muggle one, a wizard one. Crystal balls, books, cauldrons, broken ones, brooms, everything you could think of.

"Now, can we talk?" Dey asked when the man went around a table to look at her. He smirked and opened the book that was on the table, showing her a drawing of the Argentum Plate broken, and one of the pieces was the one she has.

"I found this. This has the location of the pieces and I know you have the one that was placed in the black lake at Hogwarts."

"How?" George asked.

"Simple wizardry, boy." He rolled his eyes at him and smiled back to Dey. "I can help you get the other two."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"I know your story and I think it's unfair. I know your parents would want what's best for you."

"You knew my parents?"

"We go way back, dear."

"So? What do I have to do?"

"Simple. Just sign this contract." He opened the palm of his hand and a parchment appeared, already written on it. When he moved his hand, the parchment landed in front of her.

"Dey, I'm serious, let's go."

"Wait!" She snapped at George before turning back to the man. "Why the contract?"

"Just to know that you won't betray me, leave me alone and I won't do the same. You help me, I help you."

"What's in it for you?"

"I just need the plate too." Dey looked at the man, hesitating, but then nodded.

"Pen or something to write?"

"Oh, you won't need it."

He stretched his hand, making her stretch hers too. George slowly slipped his wand out of his pocket when he felt the place tensing up. The man kept his smirk as he snapped the fingers of his other hand and a needle appeared.

"This is a different kind of contract." He said as the needle got closer to her hand.

George's hand started to shake and Dey started to get scared. Her other hand grabbed his shirt, trying to pull herself away from the man, but his grip was thigh around her wrist.

"G-George" She cried to him, whispering.

George looked behind the man to catch two floating mask, a lot like the death eaters'. Soon their cloaked bodies appeared.

"Expeliarmus!"

George blasted the man away, making him let go of Dey. George pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her as he threw another spell at the death eaters. He guided Dey to the stairs and he followed her until they were outside. Dey gasped when three death eaters stood in their way. George thought fast and grabbed her waist, lifting her up to the metals stairs that lead to the roof of one of the buildings that made the alley. He swung his wand and two of the death eaters crashed with each other, knocking them down and then swing his wand to the other one, making a rope surround his neck. He climbed up the stairs to catch up with Dey. To hurry her up, he grabbed her waist again, making her climb the stairs faster. When they reached the roof, he grabbed her hand and started to look around, trying to think fast again. Around them, the man and the death eaters to appeared, not so happy. George stood in front of Dey, but started to go around her, trying to protect her from every side. A death eater shot a spell at them and George covered them. In the quick movements, the unmasked death eater, the one who lead them to the basement, turned into smoke and flew around them, taking Dey with him. George tried to reach for her, but he slipped by a finger. The death eater let her go on the other building, just dropping her and going back to George who was now standing alone. Dey got on her feet and on the edge of the building to watch as George battled on his own. Dey's hand, hesitating, went to her bag and took out her wand. If she did this, she would be in trouble-_The hell with it!_ -She thought when George hit the floor. She took out her wand and started to spin it around, a ring of fire burst around George, right where about 4 death eaters were standing. The flames wrapped around those four like ropes and started to take them in, even if they screamed and struggled, there was no escape; leaving only unmasked one along with another. Dey launched a red light, hitting the masked eater, electrifying him and knocking him down. When the flames went down, George stood up and knocked the man that had fooled them. He looked at Dey on the other building, gasping for air and with a faint smile. He apparated right in front of her, looking at her already. He was so relief that she was alright; he got a heart attacked when she slipped from his hand. He noticed her smile faded and her eyes opened wide, looking behind him.

"Look!" She said, pulling his sleeve.

He turned to catch three more death eaters coming their way. He grabbed her hand and started to run the other way. Luckily the buildings were closed to each other and they were able to jump, by the adrenaline, momentum and impulse; with out really thinking too. Between looking behind, running, jumping and dodging spells, they were feeling exhausted. Another alley came, making the space between two buildings longer, and they didn't noticed, the impulse made them jump off.

"Engorgio!"

George was able to inflate some bags of trash that were under them to make the fall less painful. George fell first, letting Dey fall right on top of him. Both looked at each other for a second before looking up and catching the trays of smoke flying down to them. Dey buried her head on his chest, thinking this was it and by the tight hug he gave her, it looked like he was giving up too. She felt her body went weightless and her ears went mute for a couple of seconds before hearing again, new sounds and a different atmosphere. The tension had ceased and she felt out of danger. She unglued her face from George's chest to look around; they were resting from a corner at the Leaky Cauldron. She felt his breath from the pants, trying to gain, and his heart was pounding so fast, she felt it too. When she looked up to him, he was looking down to her, relieve that they were saved once again, specially her, that she wasn't gone, but standing right in his arms. The adrenaline was still running and both had a look of longing for the other. Dey got on her toes and met him half way in a kiss; a rough one, letting out the desire. Her hands traveled from his sides, over his chest, to his neck, face and hair. His grabbed her hips, wanting to bury her in him. The door of the room was shut, slammed by Dey's body against it from inside, and her messenger bag fell to her ankles. Their lips met again, still fast. George's hands lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist as he turned around to walk to the bed. He vended to let her fall first so he would have the control to be on top. His hands made their way under her shirt and he touched her soft belly, he felt her trembling under him, making him grin over her lips. Her jacket started to slip off her shoulders and soon hit the floor. They slowly stopped kissing and looked at each other, but they were still panting a bit. He stood on his knees while she sat up. His hands grabbed the edges of her shirt while she helped to take it off. In those seconds of darkness he got when he was taking off his shirt, she wrapped her arms around herself, making him smile at her, she looked so innocent and shy, making him want more of her, or maybe just look at her. He did, for about a minute and she blushed as her body gave a trembled. When her eyes looked up at him again, he was the one to shake, letting out a sigh before landing on her lips again. Both were under the covers after they took their sweet time to hold each other and just enjoy the embrace. Their clothes were off and they already felt the others' skin, taking them far from the room. Their lips drifted apart as they opened their eyes and George lifted himself a bit to stare at hers. Asking if this was alright for her, if she was fine. She smiled at him, letting him go on and trusting him. One of his hands went down her body as he started to kiss her again. With his hand, he spread her legs a bit and started to caress her to get her ready. She moaned on his lips, adding more adrenaline to his impulse. After he felt she was ready, he let his body go down, slowly, as he slid inside of her. Her nails dug on his back and her eyes were shut, strong. He stopped kissing her to catch her, burying her head on the pillow and biting her lip.

"Shh… I'm here, Dey." He said in a soothing voice, even if this wasn't a bad thing and normal, he couldn't stand to watch her in pain. "Relax, it'll go."

He went down to kiss her closed eyes and he felt her eyelids relaxing and smoothing under his lips. When he got deep enough, he didn't move, letting her get used to it and waiting for her to relax. Her eyes slowly opened to catch him looking at her, worried and at the same time still longing. Her lips, trembling, formed a smile, and he smiled too before going down to kiss her more. They did nothing special, nothing extravagant. No positions, nothing extreme. They just held each and kissed each other, making the moment last. George was surprised to find out they spent about an hour and a half together when they were done, but at the same time he was happy. Glowing, actually, and his smile couldn't be taken away. After resting for a bit, he put on his pants and left like that to get them something to eat. When he came back, she was sitting on the bed, wearing his blue long sleeves shirt, making him grin, she looked great it in and he wasn't going to ask for it back.

"What um…" She started, but shut her lips as he ate and looked at her.

"What?" He said, letting out a little chuckled.

"W-what are we now?" She asked, turning into a serious stare, along with hope that he said something she wanted to hear. His eyes also got that stare.

"…I don't know…it was you who needed the break, Dey." He wasn't saying it to make her feel bad, just to let her know he was just waiting. "I'm still here." Dey's eyes opened wide and she looked down, feeling her cheeks turning red.

"I love you, George." She whispered, hoping he had listened, but at the same time not, scared of what he might say.

"I still love you, Dey." She felt him smiling and when she looked up, he was, still glowing. His hand passed over the sheets to grabbed hers, tight. "I never stopped. I'm such a git, right." She let out a little laugh before shaking her head.

Her eyes started to glow, feeling this day was made and the moment was sealed. She couldn't help it; she lifted her self to fall on his lap and started to kiss him, loving his butterbeer breath.


	22. Happy Christmas

Chapter 22

Dey was resting on his chest, still in his shirt. His arms were wrapped around her, tight, protecting her and keeping her glue to him. She woke up first, and her smile was already on. Her lips traced his jaw line and neck, waking him up with the same glowing smile that didn't left his face the day before or night. He kissed her lips before she went down to rest her head on his chest again and took in his smell.

"…George." She spoke, realizing something.

"What?" He said, sleepy voice and caressing her hair.

"It's Christmas morning."

The moment was so sweet that it took him a minute for her words to sink it and realize they should be at the Black House, they should have been hours ago. Quickly, they got up and started to get dress; Dey took off his shirt and gave it to him.

"Wait!" He said before they left the room.

"What-"

He just kissed her, gently, while his hands held her face. His plan was just a peck, but her lips pulled him for another one. He gave in quickly to her and if it wasn't because she snapped, he would have thrown her to bed and get under the covers to spend the entire day and night holding her.

"Where the devil have you been?" Molly screamed at both when they reached the Black House and were welcomed by glares.

"Hey, dad's home!" George said, pulling Dey by the hand to say hi to Arthur who was at the table, with scars and a bit messed up, but alive. Still he wasn't too happy.

"It was suppose to be a surprised" Molly said, still angry, with hands in her hips.

"Where were you?" Harry asked Dey, serious.

"Visiting my parents' grave, I told you." She said after passing her hand trough her hair.

"Yeah, but it couldn't have taken you about 20 bloody hours."

"I…I lost track of time."

"By a lot, I'd say."

"George!" Molly snapped again. "Where were you and why did it took you so long?"

"I took Dey to visit her parents' grave." He couldn't stop smiling even if he wasn't being yelled at and everyone was looking at him, as if they were about to jump on him.

"Yes, but we were all worried." Lupin said. "You took a lot of time and no one knew where you were. Tonks and I went looking for you and nothing."

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." Dey apologies for both while George kept his glowing smile.

"I will be thinking on your punishment, George Weasley!" Molly pointed at him.

"What- and Dey?"

"What about Dey?" She glared at him as she swung his hand away from his, still he had his glowing smile on, more when he looked at her.

"She obviously tried to stop you." Molly said.

"I know Dey. You just forced her." Harry played along to bother him.

"So just sit down and have breakfast." Molly said, taping the chair in front of him while Harry and Dey chuckled.

When they sat down, Ron, Fred, Ginny and Hermione came down, not so surprised to see George and Dey back.

"I'm hungry." Ron commented. "Had to wait until mum finished yelling. Next time, come after breakfast."

George just rolled his eyes, still with that same stupid smile.

"Can you stop smiling?" Dey whispered to him.

"No" He looked at her, smiling and she slowly had to smile too.

Everyone was now eating, peacefully, until a letter appeared, spinning around until it landed in front of Lupin. Everyone got their focus on it as he read it. He wasn't so happy about it and stared at Harry.

"Read this, Harry."

Harry hesitated to grab the letter, but he had to. He started to read it and sigh, before looking at Dey.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, while Harry was still looking at Dey.

"It's from Dumbledore…" He turned his eyes back to the letter. "He got a letter from the ministry, saying Dey is expelled from Hogwarts for using magic around muggles in Nottingham."

"What?" Everyone, but Dey, George, Lupin and Harry said.

"What did you do?" Ron asked Dey.

"Ah, nothing. Nothing."

"It surely was if you're expelled." Hermione commented.

"It's my fault." George said, and for the first time in hours, the smile had faded. "…death eaters went to me and…she helped me out."

"Death eaters?" Ginny asked. "But why you?"

"I don't know. Recognize me from somewhere or something."

"Highly impossible." Tonks pointed out.

Harry and Sirius were quiet; knowing the real reason those death eaters attacked them, along with Lupin whom Sirius told about Dey.

"I know you did something." Molly said.

"Don't blame him, it was my decision. Besides, death eaters just like to do random attacks."

"She is kind of right." Sirius said. "We must have in mind she is also under Harry and Dumbledore's wing. They must know by know she's a link to both. Maybe one saw her and thought that just with George they would get her, along with him as a bonus."

"Luckily they didn't." George said.

"No." Dey said, lowering her head. "George was really good. He saved me." She slowly looked at him and he was already staring, he thought he couldn't smile bigger, but he did.

"Thanks, George." Harry said with a half smile and George nodded, accepting his thanks.

Only a few more comments were made of how they would fix this, but at the end they knew Dumbledore wouldn't stay with arms crossed. After breakfast, Dey headed up stairs alone to get a nap and before entering her room, she heard some foot steps, running to her and a grip grabbed her wrist, spinning her around until her body bumped with George's, who was still smiling.

"Get that goofy smile off. People are going to suspect." She whispered.

"Let them. They must know by now. What are a guy and a girl going to do being miles away from any supervision?" He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"Still. If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap."

"Mind if I join?"

"Yes, George."

"I won't do anything." He gave her this devious stare that meant half truth and half lie.

"Hm. I find it that hard to believe, but I'll give you a chance." She smiled at him, hiding a bit of devious flair herself.

He just bit his lip before going down to kiss her, pushing her to the door frame. They stopped and looked at each other for a few seconds before she grabbed his hand and took him inside.

"Wait!" Fred's hand grabbed George's out of the room. "We need to talk." He added with a grin.

"Now?" George wined.

"Yes, now, Georgie. We need to have _the talk_."

"Later."

"Can I borrow him for a second?" Fred asked Dey as if George wasn't there.

"It's ok, I knew you were going to look for him sooner or later." She chuckled. "I'll just wait."

She got on her toes to kiss his cheek, making him smile again, and she closed the door behind her. Before George complained, Fred grabbed him and ran upstairs until they were far from ears.

"Alright, so I see everything's alright."

"It's great."

"What did you do?" Fred crossed arms with a grin and a raised eye brow.

"Nothing." George words spoke, but his smile gave him away too easily.

"Georgie, you are glowing since you got here. You haven't stop smiling like a bloody idiot. You're like dad when he discovers what a muggle object does. Or worst."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Yes." Fred laughed.

George just let out a chuckled, but kept smiling, and soon he started to zone out.

"Wow…she has you mad. Bonkers."

"You have no idea."

"But…what happened?"

"…I told her I love her."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She…she actually said it first."

"Really?" Fred's eyes opened wide and he smiled.

"Yeah. She said that she loves me and I just answered."

"I'm happy for you, Georgie."

"Thanks."

"So…was it after or before the…?" Fred's eye brows went up and down and George laugh.

"After and I'll leave it there."

"Aw."

"Bye, Freddie."

Like that he walked down, almost skipping just to get to Dey's room already. When he went inside, he found her back to him and the sheets wrapped around her, drawing her curves. It was noticeable she was asleep from how her body would went up and down by her breathing, calmly. He just lay beside her, slipping his arms around her and waking her up a bit. She just smiled when she turned her head to him, but stayed in the same position.

"So soon?" She asked, sleepy. "I thought he was going to beg for every detail."

"I left before he did." He said after he chuckled.

"Good."

She just buried her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes, while his head rested on her neck.

"Thanks…" He whispered and even if she didn't answer, he knew she was still listening. "For yesterday and for everything. It was amazing and I loved every second of it." He stopped to kiss her neck. "I love you." She slowly turned her head to him with a sleepy smile.

"It was amazing for me too…I love you."

They just smiled at each other before he kissed her. Then she went back to her position to have some rest while he stayed awake for a couple of minutes, watching over her and just taking care of her.

"Deyanira!" Molly's voice woke her up about an hour later, waking up George too, in a jump.

"Is something wrong?" He asked Dey, who shrugged, not knowing what was it about.

Both hurried up downstairs to see Molly, Tonks, Lupin, Harry and Sirius waiting for them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This letter just came for you." Harry said, giving her the letter. "From Dumbledore."

Dey took a deep breath before grabbing it and even hesitated to open. She was relief when Dumbledore didn't even blame her; he understood everything and said he was going to take care of it, but she neaded to accompany him to a private meeting between Mr. Fudge, herself and him.

"Are you in trouble?" George asked.

"No. I just have to meet with Dumbledore, at the ministry tomorrow at 3pm."

"I can take you." Lupin volunteer.

"I'll go." George said, quickly.

"No, you will stay." Molly pointed at him, you're in enough trouble as it is.

"What about me?" Harry asked.

"It wouldn't be wise. If Fudge sees you're linked to Dey somehow, he might think you, both, are up to something."

"Then let George go."

"Harry-"

"Look, Dumbledore put me and him in charge of her. I think it's fair for her if she has one of us by her side. I'm sure Dumbledore would understand." Harry interrupted Lupin, not angry, just demanding, but then realized he might have come a bit to harsh, specially when Dey gave him this look of 'what are you thinking?', "I'm sorry, Remus."

"It's alright, Harry." Lupin gave him a comforting smile. "I still think it's not necessary, but if both of you would feel better if she has one of you," He meant George and Harry, "alright."

"Are you forgetting who's son he is?" Molly pointed out.

"Mum, come on. When I return, you can punish me any way you want."

"No, I won't wait. You'll give me your wand right now."

"But-"

"Wand or you won't go." Molly was firm. "You will get it when you return to Hogwarts."

For George, this wasn't really a hard decision, he rather be with Dey than to keep his wand, so he just handed it to her mother and after, gave Dey a smile, she smiled back, like thanking him for his choosing.


	23. All a Blur

**I'm gonna hurry up the story a bit more.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Twenty minutes before 3pm the following day, Dey and George, along with Lupin and Tonks, were on their way to the Ministry, going trough the phone booth, all together, leaving Dey and George pretty tight together. He looked down to her with a grin, as his hand made way around her back, before it was grabbed away by Lupins, who sent him this glare, warning him that he was on a tight leach. Dey let out a laugh as they went underground. They reached the busy floor full of wizards, minding their own business. Dey threw glares at those who were reading the Daily Prophet and had Harry's face some where. Still calling him a liar, she thought. She felt the anger going down when George grabbed her hand, preventing her from getting lost or pushed away from him. When they reached the floor, Dey was getting nervous, she knew Dumbledore wouldn't leave her alone, but she felt she was hanging by a threat. The four of them entered Fudge's office, he was waiting with anticipation, wanting this to be over. Dey felt disappointed when she looked around and Dumbledore wasn't there.

"I really have nothing to discuss." Fudge started with a shook of his head. "She's underage. She did magic in the middle of the day. A big spell, two for the matter, surrounded by muggles."

"I'm pretty sure they didn't notice." Dey said, getting up from the chair and Lupin stretched his arm to stop her.

"I'm sure we can get to a deal." Lupin said, making Dey sit back down. "She was being attacked."

"By dementors?" Fudge said, kind of mocking Harry's case. Dey's hand turned to fist around the arms of the chair.

"No. Death eaters."

"That's impossible." Fudge chuckled. "Why would death eaters attack her?"

"Well they did." George snapped, and everyone looked at him. "I'm a witness. At first I was dueling on my own, but she wanted to help me."

"And I suppose that has never been wrong." A deep voice came from the door and everyone, but Fudge, smiled at seeing Dumbledore. "All the girl did was help out a wizard in help."

"I'm just curious as why death eaters attacked her and this boy."

"Because Voldemort is ordering them to just attack, you-" Dey stopped before the insult. "He wants the world under his power, don't you get it? He will take down anyone who doesn't vow to him." Dey walked to his desk.

"He is not back, you lunatic." Fudge said, getting up from his chair.

"Let's say he's not." Dumbledore said, walking to the desk. "What would everybody else think if something comes out to the news?" Dumbledore shrugged. "Let's say girl suspended from Hogwarts for trying to save his friend who was battling against death eaters." Fudge slowly sat back down. "Think about it Fudge. People will know this is true. They will realize our world's in danger. What would death eaters have to do with her? To just randomly attack her? Easily. They were looking for new members. They said no, face the consequences."

"What do you want?" Fudge asked, as if he didn't know.

"This never happened?" Dumbledore shrugged again, looking at everyone in the room. "See this as a favor, you help us, we help you." Fudge looked at Dey, she was already glaring at him and he could feel the hate she had to him; he wasn't much of a fan of hers either since they met, but his pride asked him to just seal this up and leave it inside of the ministry.

"Alright." He closed a file he had on his desk, obviously about Dey's case and stamp it as 'decline'. "She can go back to Hogwarts."

Dey smiled and looked at Dumbledore, who smiled back at her. She looked back to find George, happier than ever, and Tonks and Lupin also happy. The five of them left the office before Fudge even dismissed them. They walked down the hallway, as Dumbledore asked them how Arthur was and how was Harry holding up. He was between Tonks and Lupin, while George and Dey were behind, just listening. When they passed by a door, a whispered passed by Dey's ear. "Sweetheart" she clearly heard her mother. She stopped and looked at the door. She heard the voice again "Sweetheart, come." George stopped to look at her, she was now facing the door and her hand was around the knob, but it was locked.

"Dey?" George asked.

"Alohomora, George." She said, determined.

"What?"

"Do it."

George didn't even hesitate. He thought this involved a prank or some exploring, so the door was open in a blink of an eye. The door showed a library, it looked small, but Dey felt it was useful.

"Dey" She heard her father this time, the echo travelled down the hallway that stood in front of them.

Dey's feet started to run and George followed, after he closed the door. He called her, but nothing.

"Dey" Her mother's voice drove her to the left.

"Over here." Her father drove her to the right a few feet after.

She stopped when her eyes caught a sign over a bookshelf. 'Objects Out of Use'. Her fingers started to trace every border of the books, reading the titles. But they were doing it on their own. Her hand suddenly stopped and grabbed a gray book that had stopped in.

"We need this." She said, firm.

"Why?"

"We just do."

"Alright."

George tapped the book with his wand and another one, similar to that one, appeared over it. George grabbed the copy and placed it on the empty space.

"Now no one will know it's gone." He smirked and Dey joined.

She hid the book on her messenger bag and George grabbed her hand after. They appareted in the main floor, where everyone was going in and out.

"Where have you been?" Tonks asked when she and Lupin got to them.

"We got kind of lost." Dey answered.

"Where's Dumbledore?" George asked to drive the subject away.

"He had to leave." Lupin asked. "We should go so everybody else knows."

Dey and George nodded before they started to walk and left the Ministry. When they reached the Black House, everyone was eager to find out, so they didn't keep them waiting. They all cheered at hearing Dey wasn't expelled and that Dumbledore had arrived to help her. When they were done chatting, Dey headed upstairs to her room, locking herself inside and quickly took out the book. It didn't have a title, it was just gray and old looking. She sat on the bed and started to pass trough pages until a drawing of the plate stopped her.

"Hey!" George suddenly appeared, next to her, scaring her.

"Git" She mumbled and he laughed before kissing the side of her head.

"What are you up to?"

"Checking this book."

"Why did you get it anyways?"

"This, look. It has information about the plate."

"Dey, please don't look for it. Lets go over Dumbledore to see if its safe." George soon changed to worry and serious. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"Ok, what if I get the pieces and then we tell Dumbledore?"

"No, let's go first to him."

"George, please. I'm tired of relying on someone for everything. I wanna do this for me."

George saw how she continue reading the book, determined and secure. He just sighed before smiling.

"Can I at least help?"

Dey looked at him, smiling, knowing he meant he was in and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Look, it says here the plate was destroyed because of its power. People started to use it for other stuff so it had to be destroyed in case anyone else finds it."

"Does it say anything about the pieces?"

"Haven't gotten to that. But they must, I mean…at least a clue. This book must have something for the ministry to keep it hidden."

Dey's eyes hit the book again and George grinned, watching her so concentrated, like a glass has been place around her, and only her, to keep anything to distract her out; something he wasn't finding amusing, but she looked adorable. The words were bloacked by his head, resting on the book and his weight making her knees stretch. He thought he would groan and hit him, but she just laughed and agreed it was time for a break. That night, Dey was shaking, sweating and trying to get some hair. So many things flashed to her mind, old memories that made her mad.

"Dey!" Hermione shook her until her eyes opened and she sat up, gasping. "…Are you alright? Do I get Harry?"

"N-no, I-I'll go to him."

Her feet were on the floor before Hermione could stop her or say something else and she was gone. Dey felt her heart pounding and she didn't know where to go. She saw the hallways spinning and the stairs shaking. Her vision was a blur and her mind was a wreck. She had to hold on to the bars of the stairs or she felt she could fall easily. She did at the last few stair cases; she thought they weren't any left and she tripped. Bumping her body to the floor. She sat on the corner and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down just enough for her vision to clear. She got on her feet and ran to the door, grabbing a coat that was left on the hanger and put it on as she walked out. She could see the hint of green light around her face when the moonlight touched her. She started to run, with legs trembling and making her lose her balance. The snow wouldn't help; sometime big bumps will come and cover her legs, making her feel weak against just a simple bump of snow. She could see the dark patch of the park; perfect at this time of night for a scream, no one close enough to get hurt and no one to see. With out looking, she picked up her pace and ran across the street. A car horn was heard, freezing her, panting and trying to keep her screams inside. She did nothing, but close her eyes, waiting for the impact. Something hit her, but from the side. The mess, the fast motions and her lungs with out much air inside made her pass out when she hit the ground. Her body stayed there, still trembling by the cold. The car didn't stop, it even hurried up out of there in case anyone saw, but no one came to her.


	24. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 24

A warm tongue started to pass all over her green, painted skull face, even her closed eyes. Her pupils flutter a few times before her eyes started to open and her vision went from blurry to clear. A black dog stood in front of her and his tail started to wiggle faster when her head lifted. She slowly got up, groaning, feeling a pain on her side and her head. The dog licked her again and she smiled before petting it.

"Good boy." The dog lowered his ears and tail, taking in the joke and she chuckled.

She looked to her side to find a towel and the dog took it in his mouth and gave it to her. She understood it was to her head, so the light of the moon wouldn't affect her much. When she put it on, the glowing green faded, but she still had a bit of glow. The dog helped her up and they were on the way back to the black house. She was now sitting at the dinning table in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate in front of her and a blanket around. Sirius was there, in front of her, also having a cup. Lupin entered the kitchen with a panicked Harry in his pajamas. Dey looked up at him and he smiled for a few seconds, she seemed alright after all. He went back out and there was a silence. Only the pour of the hot chocolate from the mug to Lupin's cup was heard. Foot steps were heard and George rushed in with Harry behind.

"Are you alright?" George asked, sitting beside her and she couldn't help rolling her eyes, knowing the same old circle of worry was coming.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Why did you run out?" Harry asked, sitting on her other side.

"I needed to scream and I know I can't do it here. I could kill all of you." She explained.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" George asked.

"It was all too fast, George. I just went down and left. I don't know where I was heading, I just wanted to be far enough to make sure no one would hear."

"Has this happened before?" Lupin asked. "The blurry visions? The fainting?"

"…No." She hesitated to tell the truth. "It has actually gotten worst."

"And Dumbledore? Is he doing anything? Found something to help you?" Dey shook her head.

"…Actually…" George said and Dey looked at him, knowing where she was heading. "There might be something, but I think-"

"I already told you." Dey interrupted him. "Dumbledore told me he wanted to talk about that after vacations." George looked at her with concerned, she really wanted no one to know about her plan.

"About what?" Sirius asked.

"He told me, a few days before we left Hogwarts, that after vacations he would work more on this. He just needed to take in everything Umbridge was been doing and find a good time to help or she would suspect something's up." Sirius and Lupin shook their heads, as for Harry, he knew something else was up.

"I-I think I should go to bed now." Dey said, getting up, along with George.

"Yes, rest well and maybe I can look for something to help." Lupin said.

"We can all try." Sirius added with a smile.

"Thanks. And for helping be back there too, Sirius." He nodded, appreciating it.

The three headed back up stairs with Dey in front. Harry looked at George, asking what was going on, but he shook his head, not saying 'no', but more like a hidden 'tell you later'. George convinced Dey to sleep with him in case she had to run off again. Then she realized she might be locked in that bed for ever by his tight grip around her. When Dey woke up, she was alone on the room and when she looked for George he found him looking guilty. The book she had recovered from the ministry and any other book she had taken from Hogwarts, including the piece of the plate were gone. He confessed he had hidden them until they went back to Hogwarts and if she tried to even find them he would tell Harry and Dumbledore everything, to Lupin, Sirius and even Mad-eye too. Rolling eyes and groaning, she accepted it. When they were back to Hogwarts, George accompanied Dey to her room, along with his trunk to stop along the way. Bad idea. Before he could leave, Dey locked them inside and asked for her things back. Of course he laughed it off and denied the idea. She barged to his trunk and started to look for them. He chuckled, deviously and calmly, as he walked to her and even leaned over to see if she could find anything. Of course she didn't. His arms wrapped around her waist and she was thrown to her bed, before she could get up, her wrists were pin down and her lips were shut by his, while he grinned.

"We really shouldn't have done that." Dey chuckled as she buttoned her white blouse with just her underwear on, other than that. George was sitting on her bed, with his uniform pants and putting on his socks with a glowing smile. He looked up to catch her back and the blouse ending right on her hips to show her black undies. She turned to him, feeling his stare. "You are a bad influence." He just laughed as he got up.

"You are the provocative one."

"I just wanted my stuff back."

"You wanted more." He said, smirking and she laughed.

His hands went around her to keep her close and kiss her. He made the movement to walk back to the bed, but her toes were glued to the floor stopping him and she chuckled in the kiss. The door swung open and Dey stopped to turned and see Harry with wide opened eyes.

"Oh-um, I was just coming to say you missed the welcoming feast, but I can see you're taken care of the festivity." Harry grinned and Dey buried her face in George's chest, laughing and feeling embarrassed. George turned around to hide her behind him.

"Hey, I saw you looking!" George recalled and Harry laughed.

With the same grin he left, closing the door behind him. Dey finished laughing looking back up to George for one last kiss before they finished getting ready.

"Where were you?" Ron asked when they reached the common room, sitting by Hermione and Harry who grinned, looking down to the Daily Prophet he was reading. "You missed the feast."

"Don't worry, Ron." Harry spoke out. "I'm sure they are pretty full."

George kept his glowing smile, while Dey went around the couch to slap the back of his head, making Ron laugh and Hermione chuckle. Fred entered the common room, almost skipping.

"Harry, Dey. Dumbledore wants to see you." He said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Now?" Dey asked, in a complaining tone.

"Apparently." Fred answered and Harry sighed before he got up.

"Well, c'mon, Dey." Dey sighed and got up.

"I'll go with you." George said, getting up, but Fred stepped in his way.

"Ah, no. You're staying here and tell me what happened that you missed dinner." Fred grinned, already having a hint.

George looked at Dey, over Fred's shoulder, with that glowing smile, remembering what happened. Dey smiled back at him before she turned to walk away with Harry.

"Glad to see you two back." Dumbledore smiled when they arrived at his office.

"You too, professor." Harry smiled.

"I called you two to give you some news." Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked around it. "I have found a solution that can help both of your problems."

"Both?" Harry asked, curious. "What problem?"

"Well, Harry, obviously Voldemort has found a way to manage your thoughts, to get in there." His finger tapped Harry's forehead. "And Dey you need help controlling those memories and anger…That's why I had Snape to help you both."

"Snape?" Dey asked. "How?"

"He has his methods. Both of you will go trough the lesson of Occlumency. A process in which it'll teach you to defend your mind against external penetration. Now, your anger issue, I don't know what he has planned for that. But for now, controlling your memories and minds will help you, both."

"…I think it might." Dey said.

"Great. You will start in a few days. Severus just has to finish getting ready." Harry and Dey nodded.

"Well, that's all. You may go."

"Thanks." Dey and Harry said before turning around and leaving.

Both walked down the corridors and stairs on an empty Hogwarts, only doing small talk until a perky, clearing throat interrupted them.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter…O'Dugan, how are you?" Dey didn't answer. "I heard you were…expelled."

"Almost. Sorry to disappoint you." A little grin formed in Dey's lips.

"Dear, don't be silly. I have you all for me in here. Either way, I will find out what happened. I know you two being friends, having the same problem and getting in trouble isn't coincidence." Her fake smile never left.

"We best be going to bed now." Dey said, pulling Harry's sleeve. "We wouldn't want to cost anymore trouble."

Before anything else was spoken, Dey pulled Harry from there to hurry up back to the common room. Dey went up the girls' stairs to apparated in her room, just when Harry came in to turn in for the night. The next morning, Harry was with Ron and Hermione and George walked to them with Fred.

"Where's Dey?" George asked.

"Haven't seen her." Harry answered before sipping his drink.

George gave one more look around before he and Fred decided to stay and have breakfast with them. They started to hear people groaning and some girls screaming and gasping. Everyone looked to the Slytherin table to catch Grabb and Goyle running out, holding their stomachs and a tray of stink was left behind them. Others saw the girls from Hufflepuff covering their faces, but some caught the big boils appearing or their noses getting bigger. On the same Gryffindor table, two guys ran out, hiding what it looked like tails and ears. The laughs broke soon after everyone soon realized what had happened.

"What did you two do?" Ron asked his brothers between laughs.

"Nothing." Both answered, laughing.

Harry's eyes hit the entrance and he smirked. George followed, along with the others by coincidence and saw Dey, laughing, resting from the doors besides Luna and Neville. After she finally stop and took a breather, they caught her winking at both. They laughed one more time before looking around to see the other faces in amusement. Dey waved at Neville and Luna before walking away to Harry and the others.

"Morning." She said with a smile, sitting beside Harry.

"You're a little too smiley this morning." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, enjoyed that mess a bit too much?"

"Maybe. Serves them right." There was a bit of silence, but grins from Fred and George, while she served some food on a plate.

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I saw those two guys and Malfoy's tails bothering Neville, and those girls making fun of Luna. Serves them right." She surged before taking a bite of the toast.

"You did all of that?" Hermione asked, almost whispering.

"Yes." Dey said, imitating her whispering tone.

"I just fell in love all over again." George said, smiling. Dey gave him a proud smile before continued eating.

Harry and Fred shared a little laugh and Ron joined them. Hermione just tried to hide it, she didn't know if this was best after Dey got expelled, or almost, and Umbridge is around. Dey was in this mood all day; pulling pranks and even teasing George by staying away from him, more when she did this and he just wanted to pull her closer and say he was proud of her. The one that killed him, that he heard, was when Draco's trousers just walked out of his bedroom and to him during his potions class. Something every one found hilarious, but Snape and Draco himself. Of course, a lot of student congratulated Fred and George for the pranks that were going around, but they obviously say they had nothing to do with it. George would grin more and more and just thought 'that's my girl'. At the D.A. meeting that night, George couldn't stop grinning and Dey had a smirk that couldn't be wipe. She went all day with out getting caught by Umbridge, neither reported by Hermione who new clearly it was her. When everyone was about to leave, Dey's foot got stuck on something, like a gum on the floor, but stronger. She tried to get lose, but no help. Harry passed by her with a grin and a 'goodnight'. Fred laughed when he passed by. The doors closed and when a hand slid around her waist she rolled her eyes with a smile. George's lips kissed her neck, going up to her ear.

"You were brilliant today." He said, grinning.

"I learn from the best." She said.

He chuckled, closed to her ear, before going in front of her and grabbing her hips to pull her closer.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well…you've done so much for me I thought I'd repay you some how. I don't know. Show you something you'd love."

"Well, if I may, you thought right. I loved it…except…you, missy, getting away from me." Dey bit her bottom lip and looked to the ceiling.

"I wanted to add something."

He just chuckled before going down and kissing her, deep, after going the whole day with out getting to.


	25. The Second Piece

Chapter 25

The following week, Dey joined Fred and George in some prancking and helped them sell their inventions. Unlike them, she did it more underground, which, for their surprised, work really well and she sold even to a few students they know are prefects. But for the Saturday she had been quiet, she was down at the river with eyes set on the book she took from the Ministry, the one she finally got from George's hand the past Wednesday after a hard effort.

"Why are you down here?" George's voice asked from behind and she turned to see him smiling.

"Just reading. Gotta do that essay for herbology." She said, closing the book and hugging it, George didn't look convince.

"It's ok if you're reading that book." He said after a chuckle. "Found something?"

"…Yes…and I'm gonna need your help." She said, putting her puppy eyes.

"I can't say no to that. What do you need?"

"I need to get out of here, go to Little Hangleton."

"Why?"

"It sais there's a statue there, a gargoyle, that has one of the pieces planted on it's chest. People say it's coincidence, other say the creator got the inspiration, that that's not really a piece."

"Then why do you wanna go there?"

"To check it out, c'mon, help me get there?" She pouted and he laughed, giving in.

"How?"

"You and Fred can distract Umbridge while I go into her chimney and leave."

"Me and Fred?" He shouted. "Oh no, I'm going with you." She just sighed, not wanting to fight over this.

"Ok, ok." He smiled in victory.

"But what if Fred asks?"

"Tell him…we just want some privacy. I'm sure he won't ask anymore."

George nodded in agreement, before kissing her and distracted her from more reading. Before dinner, while everyone was going down, Fred was around Umbridge's classroom, just waiting. When Umbridge came out, he threw across the hall some Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, creating clouds of pure black and scaring her. He called for her between the shadows before he ran out. She barged out of the clouds to catch him throwing some more at every corner, along with detonarors, they were walking around and shouted their alarms at students, making them covers their ears and scream, also run. George and Dey made their way between the clouds and entered the classroom to run to her office. Quickly as they entered, Dey already had the floo powder in hand and threw it before they even reached it.

"Little Hangleton" She said.

"I'll see on the other side." George said and she nodded before stepping in.

The green flames ate her and she appeared out of a chimney, at Little Hangleton, alone and it was pretty for 7pm. She looked around, feeling a bit scared, the house looked abandoned, the furniture was still up, but it was dirty. The lights from outside helped her see bit, she entered the kitchen and it was a mess. She smiled to see a few innocent drawings of a child still up on the fridge, old looking, but still shined in the grey scene. The drawing was of a little kid, a mom and a dad, very child like; stick figures in red, bigger than the house drawn beside them. The drawing had an A written on it, obviously it was a little kid's project or school work. She looked to a corner and the squirrely signature wiped her smile: Tom M. Riddle. She backed away, feeling scared and in danger all of a sudden. A hand grabbed her hips, making her jump and scream.

"Sh, it's me!" George grinned and she slapped him on the chest.

"Not funny." She said, about to laugh.

"Why so jumpy?" He asked and she took a moment to answer.

"I-I think this is Voldemort's house…or was." She whispered, looking around.

"You think?" He looked around and walked back to the living room, there were pictures of a family along with diplomas and plates. "Tom…Riddle." He said, turning serious.

"We should go."

Dey went to grab his hand right when they heard a noise on the roof, like someone landed. They looked at each other before a crash of a window breaking made them jump. They heard footsteps on the wooden ceiling over them and they followed them with their eyes, ending up on the stairs. George pulled her hand to the cardboard and opened it, it looked even darker than the rest of the house, but they still went inside and closed the door behind him. They had to get on their knees to fit well between the boxes and other rubbish that was there. A rat walked around them, passing over Dey's legs, scaring her and making her yelp, but George caught her and covered her mouth, pulling her back into the darkness. They looked trough the little window on the door, a black figured passed by, someone cloaked. Who ever it was looked around, they knew the person knew someone was there, that's what he was looking for. It passed by about two times before they saw it turn into smoke and disappeared. They both sighed and Dey rested back on him, she could feel his heart pounding back to normal. Dey opened the door, slowly to make sure the death eater was gone. When it was, George grabbed her hand and they apparated from there, appearing outside. There weren't any houses around, only a few, maybe not even 5 and they were really far away. Dey's arm went around his, feeling chills down her body. His other hand grabbed hers around his arm, holding on tight to her.

"We can turn around if you want." He whispered.

"N-no. The plate's close. Let's just get it and go." She said, hesitating.

He nodded before he kissed her head and started to walk. He took out his wand, knowing he was the only one who could do magic, he wanted to use it in any case if it meant to protect her. They finally reached the gargoyle, a wing broken and it was cracked, but it was tall and big.

"Watch over."

She slip away from his arm and walked to the statue, she climbed the base and he walked closer. The piece of plate was right there, on it's chest. Out of her bag, she took out a little explosive device.

"Where did that came from?" George asked, grinning.

"Took it away from Seamus while he was busy stuffing himself at lunch." She said before lighting it up with a lighter.

She jumped down and pulled George a few feet away. The explosion wasn't big, but it made the statue crumble down and smoke flew around it and them. When they lowered their arms to see, the statues was in pieces. Dey walked closer, thinking it was all false, but she smiled when the piece of the plate was intact, shining. She took it and showed it to George, who smiled too. She got it in her bag and he walked to her, but a rush of cold wind blew around them, making them give a step back. They looked to the sky and were able to see death eaters on their way, between 3 or 4, they couldn't really tell by the darkness. George grabbed her by the hand and started to run. A green light shot out, hitting right beside George's foot. His swung his wand up and a dry tree they passed by grew bigger, making a death eater crash with it. They suddenly stopped when a death eater appeared in front of them, they turned to the right and kept running, entering a forest. Between the mistreated trees, they could see the death eaters still floating over them. Dey suddenly made a stop, pulling George with her to hid behind a big tree and they clenched down. The death eaters just flew by and they stayed still. Dey peaked her head and saw a little house, like a shack, standing all alone on the forest.

"C'mon."

She pulled George and both ran again to it; they suddenly stopped, spotting a dead snake, old, practically in bones, nailed to it. Feeling the rush of wind again, George slammed his body against the door to open it and closed it behind her. The place was dark, small and covered with filth. He held on to her tight and pulled her away from the door. It was in complete silence, only their pants were heard. Lexia turned to her and chuckled, slowly both started to laugh, breathless. Their hearts were beating fast and they felt their adrenaline pumping up, reminding them of their first time back in Nothingham, after the death eater chase. George was the first one to vend down and kiss her, her arms didn't take long to wrap around his neck and pull him closer. His hands grabbed her hips and he pushed her to the door and she smirked on his lips.

"We should run from death eaters more often." He said, while his hands made their way under her shirt. She just chuckled before they started to kiss again.

"No, c'mon, we should go." She said, pushing him off and he complained. "C'mon, here?"

"I don't mind where, Dey." He smiled to her and she smiled back.

"No, c'mon, it's getting late." He let his head fall back and sighed, but looked back at her, still smiling.

With his hands still on her hips, they apparated. Dey felt a cold breeze, unlike the one in that horrible place, it was relaxing. She looked around and it was a well grown forest, small trees, letting the moon shine trough and giving them more light. The grass was well grown and smooth. They were also beside a river.

"Where are we?"

"It's ok if we return tomorrow? Umbrige might be already in her office and we didn't told Fred to help us back, now even how."

"But where are we?"

"Just a few miles from my house." She smiled, feeling calm.

"Alright."

She got away from him to take off her bag and placed it under a tree, along with her shoes before she went to the river.

"What are you doing?" He asked, laughing.

"I'm sweaty and dirty." The water was up to her waits by now and she dived in.

George was tempted, so he did the same. She was floating, or more likely sitting on the ground in the water. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her before kissing her neck. She turned her head to catch his lips. After splashing each other for a while, they laid under a tree, close to each other to keep their bodies warm. Each minute George would bury her more into his body, waking her up and groan, he would just laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of next chap:<strong>

**"Listen, if you are planning on doing something to him, I warn you, it won't turn out pretty for you."**

**"I'm shaking." Dey grinned again and Hermione was losing her patience.**

**"Harry, are you in this with me? Or are you out?"**

**"Don't ask me this-"**

**"In…or out?" Harry stayed looking at her, thinking and going over what he read.  
><strong>


	26. Secrets

**Schools over for me, finals are up and I'm graduating. Meaning summer's near and I have a lot of things to do here so I'm hurrying up this story. It will end nothing like the book/movie. Sirius will live, spoilers, and Voldemort won't show up. **

**Only a few more chaps left, i think about -5.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

They were lucky enough to not get caught the next morning, by Umbridge. When Dey arrived at her room, Harry was there, with arms crossed and a foot tapping the floor.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Pft, here." Dey said, looking around. "At Hogwarts."

"I haven't seen you since yesterday morning."

"I was busy on some school stuff."

"Strange since we have the same classes and I don't remember any homework."

"…That's why you have Hermione." She shrugged. "You forget things, Harry." Dey walked to her bed to drop her bag on it.

"What is this?" She turned to see him holding the other piece of the plate, the one she first found.

"Um, a family…thing."

"Dey, just tell me."

"It's nothing important, Harry. Can I have it back?"

"Why? You said it's not important." He hid it in his pocket and left.

"Harry!"

She followed him down the stairs to the common room, calling him, but he didn't stop.

"Tell me what it is and I'll give it back?" Harry said, turning around, walking backwards.

"Where you up there?" He turned to see Ron and Hermione. "I didn't see you."

"Ah-"

"Yeah, and Hagrid came back, did you put your truck up there?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, no. I decided to stay with him for a while since he came back injured and Umbridge already threat him to kick him out.  
>"Hm, and why were you up there?" Hermione asked Dey.<p>

"Ah, playing hide and seek."

"…Harry, what's going on?" Hermione finally asked.

"Yeah, we now something's going on. You've been acting weird since she arrived." Ron added.

"It's nothing, guys, we have some unfinished business."

"Harry, you can't keep hiding things. Umbridge will suspect something."

"I know, Hermione! And you keep reminding me, it doesn't make a difference!"

"Calm down." Dey told him. "Look we both had a bad day yesterday so, just give him some time-"

"No one asked you." Hermione said and Dey just glared at her from up to down.

"You don't want to start with me, Granger." Dey gave a daring step forward and Hermione tried not to look intimidated.

"Enough, alright." Harry said. "We should all get some breakfast and enjoy the day."

"I'm not hungry." Dey said, still looking at Hermione.

"I am." She said, walking away.

"I'll see you later, then." Harry said before he and Ron followed Hermione.

Dey called Harry one last time before he left, to get the piece back, but Harry completely ignored her; only Ron looked back. At night, Dey was alone in the common room when Hermione walked in. She stopped when she spotted the lonely girl, who's hair has gotten strongly long in such short time, sitting alone, just staring at the fire.

"Deyanira," Hermione spoke when she walked to her. Dey just turned her head to her. "We need to talk." Hermione sat across the couch to leave distance. "What are you doing to Harry?"

"…What?" Dey responded, scoffing.

"You heard me. Harry has been acting strange since you two met. He runs out constantly with out saying anything and, coincidentally, we later find him with you."

"…Coincidence?" Dey scoff again.

"Don't play with me, you know I'm a prefect."

"A prefect using her 'power' against a student. How interesting."

"I do have something on you," Hermione kept glaring at her. "I saw you coming down of the boy sides. That is not permitted."

"I wasn't even inside any boy's dormitory. I was just outside."

"Doing what? What I understand, Harry's staying at Hagrid's."

"You do know I'm with George right. Harry and I aren't doing anything…at least dangerous." Dey grinned.

"Listen, if you are planning on doing something to him, I warn you, it won't turn out pretty for you."

"I'm shaking." Dey grinned again and Hermione was losing her patience.

"I'm just warning you."

"I can take you on, Granger. And I'm not doing anything to Harry. He is such a nice guy, I would never hurt him."

"I'm just saying…he can't risk anything and ever since you came to Hogwarts, he has been in a lot of trouble."

"He always was."

"More."

"Don't worry about me, alright?" Dey got up. "I'm on your side."

Dey walked away and Hermione got up, hitting the couch, and giving a few steps.

"I'm not done with you!" The few students looked at Hermione, who had screamed, and Dey turned around, grinning.

"I am."

"Just tell me what the bloody hell do you and Harry have going on!" Hermione demanded.

"Hey, hey!" George and Fred entered with grins. "I wasn't aware of anything new in our relationship, Dey."

"You must now then!" Hermione pointed at George while he wrapped an arm around Dey.

"What?"

"Why is Harry so strange this year."

"…Angst?" George said, shrugging and Hermione took a deep breath.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked as he entered with Ron.

"There's nothing to see here!" Dey told the others who were still watching and they returned to their activities, with still a few peeks.

The six of them just looked at each other, tension hung in the air coming from Hermione, George and Dey looked calmed, Fred and Ron didn't know what the hell was happening and Harry was bouncing stares between Hermione and Dey.

"You know what, forget it." Hermione said before walking away.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"She just came blaming me that Harry was acting strange because of me." Dey answered.

"Well it's kind of true…" Ron added. "George too, and both did when they met you."

"Am I acting strange?" George asked Fred.

"Honestly, I just thought it was because you were love sick." His brother answered.

"Exactly." George added.

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"…You and me, need to talk." Harry pointed at Dey before walking to her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away to the boys' dormitory, leaving the three gingers behind. Harry pulled Dey into their room and locked the door behind.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with this?" He asked, pulling the piece out of his pocket, Dey sighed.

"Harry, no-"

"Please tell me. I'm sick of these secrets." Dey bit her bottom lip as she thought. She walked to her bed and grabbed the book off the night table, the one she took from the ministry. She opened it where she had the bookmark and gave it to him. He took a while to read it. "…this…this looks dangerous." Dey sighed and took the book from his hands.

"George already gave me the speech."

"Wow, if a Weasley twin said it, it's too dangerous."

"It's the only way out, Harry."

"No, there are others. Dumbledore-"

"Ins't doing shit!" Dey snapped. "The year's almost over and he hasn't found anything-I did. This oclumency stuff will only help me control my memories-I want to end this! I didn't want to tell you 'cause I knew you would be against it, but…I'll stick by it."

"Dey, please…you can get killed."

"I'm only looking for the pieces…I have two, there's only one…then…I'll make a decision."

"Why not now? And stop this…" Harry stared blankly at her, remembering something. "Is that why you were gone for a day? Did you go looking for the other piece."

"Yes, and I found it. Nothing bad happened."

"Really?"

"Yes. Plus I was with George."

"So he knows?" Harry snapped. "That bloody git who met you and became responsible for you _after_ me knew about this? And he didn't tell me?"

"It was because he found out on his own and he _did_ want to tell you."

"Well he should have."

"Harry, are you in this with me? Or are you out?"

"Don't ask me this-"

"In…or out?" Harry stayed looking at her, thinking and going over what he read. This plate was dangerous, but if she has managed to get two plates by now, she was too determined. He got closer and handed her the piece.

"In." Dey smiled and he had to too.

"Now…I can see this is bothering your friendship with Ron and Hermione…I came after, they have been with you trough much more…I think you can tell them if you want to." Harry stayed quiet for a while and nodded.

"But are you sure?" Dey nodded, with out hesitation.

"Just be sure they aren't against it. Even if I think Hermione couldn't hate me anymore." Both chuckled.

"She just worries for me."

"Too much." Dey joked.

They decided to call it a night, the following day, Harry sat Hermione and Ron down in the great hall, during breakfast when it was empty and told them everything. From the start when Dumbledore introduced them, till the conversation he had with her about the plate, and everything in between.

"So you're in?" Ron asked, about looking for the next piece.

"Yeah."

"Well…" Hermione started. "Now everything makes sense…in one hand, it's ok that she wants to fix this, but this plate…I've never heard about it, and if you say what you read was nothing good, it would be best to ask Dumbledore."

"We can't, Hermione. She won't like that. Tonight we have oclumency with Snape, I'm hoping she just thinks this trough."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, not having anymore to say to Harry about the subject, at least good or something they know Dey will agree on.


	27. Farewell

Chapter 27

Harry and Dey had occlumency lessons about two nights a week and it was always separated. Harry first, then Dey. Neither have had gotten any better on controlling their minds, only Dey did it a few times, she would block her bad memories, but it was hard with Snape telling her 'remember how your mother screamed before you ran. How your father stared blankly at you while he took his last breath' just to trigger her. She never told George, every time he brought the subject she would change it or distract him. One night, half way trough February, he decided to show up and watch over her lesson.

"Tonight will try something different." Snape said while Dey walked in front of him. He lifted his wand, and as it went up, a shield covered her.

"What are you doing?" She asked from inside.

"Just stay still." Snape ordered. "Now, clear your mind…keep everything out…"

Dey took a breath and closed her eyes, took a few more and opened them. Just to feel her heart stopping. George got up from the chair when he noticed she was scared. She didn't see him, or Snape, she wasn't in the classroom, not completely. She was surrounded by the streets of London she was in when her mother died.

"Dey, run!" Her mother was screaming at her while the death eaters came their way.

"Dey…" She turned to see her destroyed living room and her father trying to crawl to her, half dead, half alive.

"Dad!" She screamed.

"Dey!" George shouted outside, getting close.

"Control your mind, girl!" Dey looked around when she heard Snape's voice, still she couldn't see him. She saw herself, screaming in the bathroom and then going out to find that boy she killed. Other memories went back to her, like a play right in front of her, she was reenacting her bad memories.

"George!" She called, almost crying.

"Dey!" He got closer to the shield. "I'm here! Please, listen to me!"

"George!" But she didn't, she couldn't hear him.

"No one is here to save you; you won't always have someone to save you." Snape voices echoed inside the shield and rang in her ears.

"Mom!" She called, when the memory of her, lost in the streets of London, looking for her mother after the attack.

"Stop this!" George turned to Snape, who moved his head to him. "You're breaking her!"

"She needs to learn."

"Stop it." George demanded again.

Snape just turned his head back to Dey who was on her knees, covering her head and breathing deep. George turned to see her, she was losing it and he knew she was about to scream.

"Expelliarmus!"

Snape flew back to the shelves behind him, dropping bottles and books around him. George turned to see the shield going down and heard Dey gasping for air. He helped her get up and ran out with her. He felt her tensed and paralyzed.

"G-George just leave me." She said, gasping.

"No!" He answered, getting out of the dungeons.

"I-I can't h-hold it."

He stopped and turned to her. She just rested back and kept breathing fast. He rushed to her to hug her tight and felt her pushing him, making him hug tighter. He grabbed her head and kissed her, deep and when he stopped, he stayed closed, lips rubbing.

"Just think-think about every thing else. When you got here."

"George-" She begged, but he hushed her.

"When you met Harry," he smiled. "then me, of course, and Fred…when you met Luna…the moments we had, the good ones, when he pulled those pranks last week, when you went to Sirius' house with us…when we…when we had our night, away from everyone," He grinned and kissed her. "When Dumbledore saved you from getting expelled, when we played at the river and fell asleep together, again, far from all of this…think about it, Dey…"

He went down to kiss her again and he felt her breathing slower and even a small smile went on her lips.

"…Thank you" She whispered and he smiled.

His head went over hers again to keep hugging her tight, just hold her. It had been painful to watch her go trough that and now he just doesn't wanted to leave her alone. He took her to her bed and he laid beside her, holding her tight and whispered to her those moments they had together so she could forget what had happened and fall asleep, safe. It wasn't that hard to know Snape wasn't going to teach her any more occlumency and after Harry heard about it, he said it was better, but he still stuck to it, knowing their cases were different. With everything that had happened, Dey could go back to the book, part of it also thought it was time for a break and pay more attention to Harry's lessons in the DA. That was until they got caught…

"I can't do this anymore!" George snapped at the bridge while Dey looked to her hand with the scars written on her hand after their punishment. "You almost screamed!"

"But I didn't-"

"It still got to you! She must pay!"

"How, Georgie?"

"…I don't know…me and Fred planned something a few days ago…we're just tired, Dey. This is not helping us move on."

"I know, you two are a couple of free spirits."

"Exactly! Plus, I don't like it when she hurts you."

Dey just looked at him, relaxed. Not knowing what to say, she just wanted to be supportive of him. He turned to her and got closer.

"If…If me and Fred move with our plan…would you come with me?"

"…Where?"

"Out of here."

"You're planning on running out of here?"

"That's part of it…would you come with me?"

"…I'd like to, but…"

"…I know, the plate…"

"No, no! I…I even forgot about it with all of this, I just…I don't know." George just grinned, understanding.

"Think about it, at least?" She nodded, secure, before he kissed her.

That night, Dey went down to the common room and saw Fred and George, alone, whispering to each other with a suitcase of their products in front of them. Fred saw her first and he smiled before he got up. George noticed and was about to ask until he saw her and smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone." Fred said, grinning before he left and Dey took his place.

"Hey" She smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Just planning…" George said before closing the suitcase.

"…so soon?" Dey asked, with her smile fading. He looked to her and he started to feel guilty when he saw her getting sad.

"…yeah, maybe by Thursday…but…if you're not coming, I might st-" Her finger cut him off.

"No…it's ok. You can go…but…I'll stay, ok?"

"Dey, I don't want to leave you here, while you're still battling with your problem."

"I have Harry, don't worry. I can also take care of myself…I'm also staying for Harry…you might go, but Umbridge's staying." George just sighed as he nodded and looked down. "But I'll go to visit you on summer, alright?" She smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll just ask Dumbledore if I can go with you…if your mom doesn't mind."

"Are you kidding, she loved you!" Dey let out a laugh. "I'd love to have you there too."

"Yeah, it's not sure, but I'll try my best…if I even see Dumbledore again."

"He'll show up. He always ends up saving our arses." Both chuckled.

"Well I should leave you back to planning."

"Nah, we were done…mind if I join you? These will be our last few days together in a while."

"Sure."

Dey got up first and he followed, taking his suitcase along to her room where he joined her to sleep again. This time it was quiet, but she slept first and he stayed up almost all night watching her. Her face looked so relaxed and she even smiled a few times when she dreamt. The next two days they were together, even more if it was possible. They joked and did little pranks to pass the time during the day, at night they would stay up in the common room, talking and eating sweets. When the day came, it was Friday, George couldn't do it Thursday, it was too soon, he thought.

The halls were decorated with sparks in different colors, mostly orange. Whistles and explosive sounds rang in the walls. Students mostly stood and watch everything. Dey was walking around, dodging everything that came her way with a grin and laughing. She suddenly stopped when she spotted Fred and George setting up some more of their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and smiled. She looked back and saw Umbridge, yelling at some kids to get back to their classes. Dey hid behind a wall and took out a banana peal, for some reason she had saved this since this morning, thinking it might be useful. Right when Umbridge passed by, she threw it in front of her and she slipped. George and Fred set off their pyrotechnics and looked to see the professor sitting up, with ranging eyes. They took a look at the good, old muggle trick and then saw Dey's head peek out of the wall before running off. Harry bumped with Harry and Ron who also were grining.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Harry asked, kind of hoping she did, but she shook her head, proud of George.

After more chaos they all met at the great ring, Umbridge at the door, in front of George and Fred, surrounded by students. A big swing of their wands on the air made their brooms fly right over Umbridge, scaring her and making her screams. They jumped on them and flew around the great ring. Dey looked up from the bridge to catch them flying up, with a W left behind. She smiled when she heard all the cheers and claps they made before she looked down, her smile fading.

"No goodbyes?" She looked to her front to catch George, floating on his broom, with a smile.

"You did good." She grinned.

"Would have been better with your help."

"Next time, maybe." She said after tilting her head to the side.

He just grinned again before his hand went behind her head, pulling her for a kiss. As they got apart, they smiled and stayed with foreheads close.

"Oi, you!" Fred yelled, floating just a few feet above them. "I didn't go trough all that to just be caught!" Both chuckled before George kissed her again.

They shared one last smile before George floated away and took off speed to follow Fred. Dey kept watching them go into the clouds with a smile on her face. She only looked away to see the trio standing beside her, smiling. Ron was the happiest.


	28. It Wasn't Suppose to End This Way

**Two more chapters and that's it :)**

**I ended up with something different than the book/movie so Sirius gets to live!**

**hope I didn't bore you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

The next day, Dey was still in her bed, with the book resting on her knees. Until she finally read something that caught her eyes and she jumped out.

"Harry!" She called as she ran in the great hall towards him. "I found something!" She sat beside him and, along with Ron and Hermione, they paid attention. "The last piece…it's in Montem Mortuus."

"Where?" Ron asked.

"Montem Mortuus." Dey repeated. "It's the cave where you're supposed to unite all the pieces. It says that, once, a wizard needed the powers, Julio Durce, to help his younger sister who had been possessed. Only found one piece and, in hope that the others would be there, he took it to the cave and placed it there, but he wasn't ready for the creatures the cave held. He died and the piece was left there. If no one has taken it, that is."

"So you believe it's there?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was 15 years ago and I doubt anyone goes to that place. It's in the middle of the ocean."

"And how are you planning on getting there?" Harry asked.

"Already have an idea. Meet me tonight at 10 in the common room, ok?"

"Tonight? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Harry asked.

"Yes, now, if you aren't coming, alright. I already have an ally."

"George?" Ron asked.

"No…he doesn't know-anyways, I won't go alone." Harry just stayed quiet and looked to his friends.

"You aren't seriously thinking about it?" Hermione snapped. "It's mad!"

"But…if it's the only way to help her-"

"No," Hermione interrupted Ron. "If we ask Dumbledore-"

"Do you know where he is?" Dey asked, and she stayed quiet. "I can't wait anymore, Hermione. If you're in, you'll meet me, if you're not, then I'll see you tomorrow." Harry looked again to his friends.

"I'm willing to help." Ron said.

"Dey, you know I'd love to help you, but this is too dangerous."

"It's the only plan I've got."

"Maybe there's something else and we're missing it." Hermione kept insisting.

"I've searched everywhere for a way out. My parents did it too, along with other wizard friends and nothing. This is the only thing I've got and I'm taking it."

"…Alright, fine." Harry said. "But if it gets too dangerous or difficult, we're leaving quick."

"Fine, I'll take that." Dey got up. "I should go back and um…" She looked down to her pajamas. "change."

Ron and Harry grinned before she walked away, Hermione was still not convinced at all to this. The clock hit 10pm and Harry and Dey, with a messenger bag containing the book and the other two pieces, went down, together. In a few minutes Ron came down.

"Do you know if Hermione's coming?" Harry asked and Ron shrugged.

"She didn't bring the subject up again."

"I'm here." She said, sighing and entering. "Thought about it, I just know I'm gonna have to get you two out of trouble."

"Again." Dey added, chuckling and Hermione joined.

"…We've done stuff with out your help." Harry said.

"Quidditch stuff, I guess." Hermione responded and they stayed quiet.

"So, how are we getting there?" Ron changed the subject.

"In the thestrals." Dey responded. "Luna recommended them and I think it's a good idea."

"Luna?" Hermione asked. "Is she your ally?"

"Yes."

At the moment, the portrait opened and Luna entered, smiling like always.

"Good evening." She spoke in her soft tone.

"I thought she would be a good help, it helps that she's the other one that knows." Dey added.

"Alright." Harry nodded. "How do we get out."

"That's kind of the hard part." Dey said, biting her lip. "But nothing complicated, I guess."

"But we need a plan." Hermione pointed out.

"I kind of have one," Dey said. "All of you meet me at the entrance in about 10 minutes, but try to hide."

"What are you gonna do?" Harry asked.

"Trust me." Dey grinned before walking out.

They all looked at each other, kind of worried about her plan, except Luna. She was looking fully trusted. After 10 minutes they were heading to the entrance, but voices made them hide in the first floor. They saw Draco, along with Crabbe and Goyle, taking Dey. Draco was holding her arm and pulling her beside him. She looked serious. The trio and Luna looked at each other, thinking they had caught her.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco asked Dey when they stepped at the door.

"Yes. They told me they were planning on visiting Dumbledore tonight." Dey spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked, curious.

"The idea was dangerous, it's outside of the school and they wouldn't listen. So I just decided to stop them, somehow."

Draco raised his eyebrows before lifting his wands and unlocking the door. The others were peeking into them, with their attention on Dey. They saw her wand slipping out of her slip and her hand grabbing it right before it fell. They took it as a sign to get ready. When the doors opened, the Slytherins walked out, but Dey stayed there.

"Aren't you coming?" Draco asked before she threw a spell at him and sent him away.

Crabbe and Goyle raised their wands to knock her, but Harry and Lune sent them flying away.

"Nice." Hermione said, standing at the entrance.

"Thanks" Dey responded before they started to walk.

Dey forgot about the moon and didn't bring anything to cover, so her green skull started to glow and Ron looked at it.

"Wicked." He said, smiling.

"Ron!" Hermione said and the others laughed.

Right when they were reaching the bridge, something hit Ron and he went to the ground, twisting and turning. A rope had wrapped around him, even his neck. Hermione quickly went down to try and untie it with Luna. They looked behind to catch Umbridge, grinning. Harry stood in front of Dey to hide her face and she turned around, shutting her eyes from Ron's body.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. "You're hurting him!"

"You need to learn!" Umbridge yelled as the three Slytherins joined her.

"You're going to kill him!" Harry said.

Dey gripped her fist around her wand and turned to shoot at Umbridge, pushing her back. Hermione and Luna were able to untie Ron and he gasped for air.

"Who was that?" Umbridge yelled.

"Me" Harry answered.

"Who are you hiding there?"

"No one." Harry said in a funny tone.

"It's that Deyanira girl!" Draco spilled.

"Step aside!"

Ron walked beside Harry to cover Dey, Luna and Hermione followed.

"Step…aside." Umbridge was losing her patience as she raised her wand.

The four of them did it too, along with Draco and his friends. Their hands were shaking and someone was about to shoot soon, but something exploding in the air made them all look to the flashing lights in the sky; they weren't thunders. Two flying balls of sparks flew around the great hall and Dey, along with Harry and the rest smiled. Fred and George flew to them in their brooms, throwing more Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs before jumping off their brooms and standing in front of the younger students, with wands in hand.

"Missed us, professor?" Fred asked as both grinned.

Umbrodge's lips twitched before she threw a spell, but the twins put a shield before attacking back. Draco and his friends aimed for Harry and his friends and they fought back. Dey stayed giving them all her back, hiding her face, not wanting Umbridge to see. Umbridge launched a spell at Fred and he dodged it, but she lost her patience and threw the cruciatus curse at George.

"George!"

Fred's calls made everyone stop and Dey turned, gasping. George was twisting on the ground and groaning, pressing his teeth and shutting his eyes.

"Ah, professor…?" Crabbe said and Umbridge turned her eyes to Dey.

She lowered her wand and everyone looked at her. At her skulled, green face. Umbridge wasn't believing what she was seeing. George got on his knees and hands and looked at Dey who looked back at him with lips twitching in anger before turning to Umbridge.

"…the Ministry would just love to see this." Umbridge said.

Everyone thought Dey would scream, but she just grinned.

"No point on hiding it anymore."

She swung her wand and two lights came out, hitting Crabbe and Goyle. Harry hit Draco and Fred took care of Umbridge, throwing some more of their Peruvian dark powder. Dey helped George get up before the seven of them ran out.

"How did you get here?" Dey asked the twins as they ran down the hill.

"Harry." Both responded and Harry gulped, afraid Dey would say something.

"He sent us a letter about an hour ago." George added.

"Flew here as fast as we could." Fred continued.

Dey just cleared her throat, looking at Harry and he just smiled. When they got to the herd of thestrals, George took off his jacket and gave it to Dey, then he put up the hood. They all got on the creatures and flew out. They followed the ocean that surrounded Hogwarts, who looked endless, crossing lands until they finally reached the cave they were looking for, it was under an island and water was crashing at the entrance. Dey took off the hood, not needing to hide from the moon anymore. Everything seemed ok, except for the rocks they had to step on. They were thin and some broke when they stepped on them, dropping on the dark water. They reached the end of the cave and there was nothing, except a puddle of water that reflected walls of the cave.

"It's suppose to be here." Dey spoke, with the echo behind her.

"Let's just go back then." Hermione said.

"…Guys."

Ron made them all turned and give a step back, there were these weird creatures, some they've never seen before. They looked like a mistreated dog, hairless in half of his body, big paws that were almost bone, and claws sticking out. They didn't have ears and yellow eyes. There were three of them, growling at the group.

"What are those?" Harry asked.

"Some kind of messed up were-wolf?" Ron said.

One took steps closer and raised his paw to attack Lune, but Dey threw him a spell and the creature backed away. The other two growled before jumping to attack. Hermione and Ron took care of one, Harry and Luna of another, leaving the third to the twins and Dey. Luna was on the edge of the puddle and still fighting. While Harry took his turn she looked to the puddle and smiled.

"We have to drown"

"What?" Harry panted.

"We have to drown to rise up." Harry knocked the creature away and turned to her.

"What are you talking about?"

Luna just jumped back and dived in the puddle.

"Luna!" Harry and Dey called.

They went to the edge as the others kept fighting, but they saw nothing, but the reflection.

"She said we have to drown to rise up." Harry repeated Luna's words.

Dey gave it a thought before looking at the dog creatures and pointed at the ceiling, covered in stalactites.

"Reducto!"

The light shot of light hit a few ones and Fred pulled George away from their creature before they fell on it, going trough it and making a cry escape his lips.

"C'mon!" Harry called for Ron and Hermione.

Fighting they walked back to the puddle. Harry grabbed Hermione and pushed her in. Ron turned to the action and Harry pushed him. Dey told Fred and George to jump in, they did, and Harry and her jumped right before the last mutt got his claws down to them. Harry and Dey rose out of the water, gasping for air and shaking their heads.

"You alright?" George asked, floating beside them with Fred and the others.

"You were right Luna!" Harry said to the little floating blonde who smiled, thankfully.

"Look" Fred called and pointed to the front.

There was a piece of solid ground with a stair of rocks going around a tall pedestal and a circular rock was there, place on it was the third piece of the plate.

"There it is!" Dey said, "it's the last one!"

"Huh, that wasn't so hard." Ron said and everyone chuckled.

They all started to swim, getting together. They were halfway when something rushed to Dey and a bony hand pulled her ankle. She grabbed on to George, but her wet fingers slipped away.

"Dey!" He called.

Everyone stopped swimming and looked around, but the lake was too dark. George and Harry dived in first and were able to see Dey when she flashed spells at the creatures that were pulling her down; they were just skeletons with a thin layr of skin and a few strands of hair, their eyes were black and hallowed. She was also kicking them and pushing them off her. George and Harry threw spells, but they did nothing. A huge light flashed behind the guys and made the Inferi get off Dey. They all looked over to see Luna with her wand lighted up by Lumos Maxima. George went lower and grabbed Dey to get her out. When they reached the surface, Hermione and Ron were already on the ground, Fred was on one knee on the edge. He helped Luna get out and then Dey. Ron and Hermione panicked and the others turned to see more of those creatures going out of the water and swimming to them.

"They are inferi" Luna said. "Dead corpses, no spell can kill them off, just the light or the heat sends them away. Think of lights and heat. Incendio!"

A ball of fire escape her wand and hit a spot on the water, making a few of them swim back down. They all did the same, started to throw fire or light spells to keep them away as they walked backwards to the stairs, but there were too much. Dey lowered her wand before running to a rock that was almost on the water.

"Dey!" George called, making the others look.

"Cover your ears!"

She jumped before George stopped her and the inferi turned to her, all they wanted was the rest of the plate. George was about to jump, but Harry and Fred stopped him and pulled him back. Luna, Ron and Hermione covered their ears. The water didn't moved and they started to get worried. Then a little water quake happened and they walked away. They noticed a patch of black, even blacker, moved away. The water stood still again and George called for Dey, but nothing. He felt his heart sinking when Harry called and no one came out. They all moved forward and a splash burst out. Dey gasped and coughed. George and Fred went in to help her swim back to the ground.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I screamed." Dey said and grinned.

The others smile to see it all worked and she was fine. George got her up and she looked up to the pedestal. She took a deep breath and went first to the stairs. They all followed until something shot at the pedestal and made the stairs crack. They turned to see death eaters flying around. The kids just started to shot spells. Some eaters passed by close to them, their hands would reach to grab them. George just pushed Dey to keep going up and he followed. They stood in front of the third piece placed on the rock while George stand guard. She took out the other two pieces and they shined even more. She placed the second piece and the swirls connected perfectly. She looked back to see George fighting and took a deep breath, thinking this was it. She placed the third piece and a flash shot out, pushing George down to the edge of the pedestal. Dey felt her skin burning, she let out a scream, making everyone stop and cover their eyes. She shut her eyes and tried to let go of the plate, but she was glued to it. George sat up, trying to resist the painful screams as he called for her. She couldn't hear a thing, not even herself screaming. It was all mute to her. She felt her heart stopping and she suddenly shut her lips and her eyes opened. George looked to see her falling back. His arms grabbed her and she fell on his lap with eyes shut.

"D-Dey…?" He asked, grabbing her shin. Fred ran to them and stood frozen when he saw the scene. "D-Dey! Wake up?" He placed a hand over her chest and his breath cut, not feeling a beat.

A death eater appeared in front of him and walked to them, George just held Dey tighter. When the eater raised his wand, a tray of white smoke took him away. Few more of those appeared, taking the death eaters away. Sirius appeared beside Harry, who smiled before they fought together. Lupin, Tonks and Mad-eye were also there, along with others of the order. Sirius and Harry ran up to see George, crying and holding Dey, who was still not moving.

"You have to get out of here." Sirius finally spoke.

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"We'll hold them down, they just wanted to get to her before she did it, and they also heard you were here. As soon as you leave we'll do it."

"C'mon, Georgie." Fred said, not too motivated.

"I'm not leaving her!"

"No, of course not." Sirius said.

Lupin appeared beside them and took out a blanket from his bag. Tonks ran up with Ron, Hermione and Luna. They all did the same as Harry, stood paralyzed at Dey's body.

"Everyone grab an end!" Lupin said, stretching the blanket.

Everyone did as they told, including Sirius and Tonk. Lastly was George, still holding Dey. He held her tighter when he felt they started to spin and their bodies went weightless.


	29. It's Over

Chapter 29

Word about Umbridge's mistreatment was on the air and the daily prophet quickly published it. Dumbledore finally came back to take his rightful place. Dey haven't woken up and nothing in her body was moving. Some were leaving her for dead, but George kept insisting she couldn't be gone. She was laying on a bed in the hospital wing, with George beside her. Both have been there for the last 4 weeks. Dumbledore was the only one that said she could be in a coma. George only left her side to get food and wash up, he would sleep right on the bed next to hers. A few times he would cry alone, thinking and believing she might be gone for good, but Harry and Luna, the other two that believed Dumbledore, would make him rethink and comfort him. June started and it was night. George was just getting comfortable in another position, turning to look at Dey, thinking he'll fall faster if he see her, but he didn't. He jumped out of bed and walked closer to hers, it was empty. He rushed out to the Gryffindor common room, ran to the fifth boys' dormitory, where Harry had moved back in, and called for him and Ron, both were still awake.

"Where's Dey?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, getting up.

"She's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Gone, Ron! Just gone!"

"We haven't seen her." Harry said.

George ran out and Harry and Ron followed him. They looked everywhere in the castle and got apart. Harry and Ron went to Dumbledore's office to ask for help while George kept looking around. His feet just ran all over the castle and he was freaking out. He thought they just took her away while he slept and didn't even let him say goodbye. He ran outside and over the bridge, he suddenly stopped when he spotted her, resting from one of the rocks of the ring. The white coat she was wearing was floating around. His eyes shined with tears, scared of calling her; she looked like an angel, and he was scared of that. That it was just an illusion.

"D-Deyanira…"

The girl slowly turned to him, smiling and with no green skull. Now he was believing this was all fake. Her smile faded when a tear rolled down his cheek.

"What's wrong, Georgie?"

He couldn't speak, he was paralyzed. When her hands went to his cheeks, he trembled and grabbed her hands. His lips shook as the corners went up. He guided one of her hands to his lips and kissed it like a million times. Then he grabbed her face and pulled her to a kiss. The sparks where there, she was warm and real, he felt alive again.

"You're alive." He said.

"…Of course."

"You weren't…for about four weeks."

"Really?" She didn't even notice. "…I thought it had been just a few hours." He chuckled.

"For you…for me were like months of torture."

"…I'm sorry."

"It's ok…it wasn't your fault."

"…Look…no skull." She smiled. "I think it's over." George smiled and caressed her hair.

"I'm so happy for you…it's all over then."

He couldn't resist not hugging her after so long. Tight and strong. He kissed her head a lot too and took in her smell. Even if she haven't shower in weeks and was practically dead, her smell was still fresh. George took her inside to Dumbledore's office who was still with Harry and Ron and he explained everything.

"It's an unusual magic." He said. "She had to die for her banshee side to die too. Her body shut down so it would bring it out, when it was all done, she woke up…like new, almost."

"Tell me about it, my body hurts and my throat is soar." Dey added.

"Yes, it's common. You just need to rest, but you'll be fine and it's safe to say that you are completely human." He smiled and the guys too. She was already smiling. "You should go and rest now."

Dey nodded before she walked out with the guys. Harry went back to his dormitory with Ron, as for Dey, she went to hers and George accompanied her, having the room for themselves. He held her against his chest, tight, not wanting to let go. He would kiss her forehead while she slept, sometimes he would go down to her lips, just to feel her warmth again. Since Fred and George left the school, they left again two days later, going back to the Burrow. The school year was over and the Weasleys were waiting at King's Cross. George was excited to see Dey again, just walking out and running to his arms. When the train arrived, he could feel his heart going faster. They saw the trio coming down and he frowned, Dey wasn't with them. After they all hugged, he bumped with Harry.

"Where's Dey?" He asked and Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore asked her to stay with him. She's still pretty weak and he's also under her custody."

"But she said she would come." George started to frown.

"She fought, she really did. I even tried to help her, but Dumbledore was sure of it." Harry took a pause. "He did say he might consider letting her visit, but it might be around July. He has some training for her."

"Of what?"

"He says she still needs to reach her wizard level to be with the other students next year."

"That's rubbish-you know she's high enough, even more than you."

"I know, but I can't do anything, George." Harry just shook his head and lifted his hands, feeling useless.

George just sighed and gave him a half smile, apologizing in silence. Dinner time came for the Weasleys, George was still up in his room, not really feeling hungry. He has been down since he left King's Cross. He wrote to Dey as soon as he arrived, but she hasn't answer. He was just laying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling with a smile, remembering a few moments with her, until a pebble hit his window and brought him back to earth. He got up and opened the window and the next one hit him right on the forehead.

"Hey!" He called, but didn't see anyone.

He looked around the ground, but nothing. He just shook his head, thinking it was just Fred's way to get him down. Right when he was about to close the window, Dey fly by in her broom and turned around to float in front of him. He smiled and placed his hands on the frame to lean out.

"Is the offer still open?" She smirked.

"Are you staying?" He said, getting excited.

"Yeah, bet Harry told you."

"That git."

"Nah, it was my idea." She grinned, devious.

"Should've known." He shook his head with a grin. "The offer will always be open."

"Wanna go for a ride?" She said, petting her broom.

He didn't answer or thought about it. He just hop on the window frame and Dey got closer so he could climb behind her. His hands went around her waist and she took off. His grip tighten up and she laughed.

"Scared, Georgie?" She teased and he laughed.

They flew over the forest that surrounded the Burrow and she went down when she spotted the river he took her to. They flew over it, letting a hand of his touch the cold water. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her over, making them both fall off the broom and into the river. Both just laughed before starting to splash each other. He grabbed her again and threw her to the water. She jumped on him to drag him down with her until both were soaking wet. George pulled her of the river by her hand to pin her against the nearest tree and started to kiss her as both smiled.


	30. Stay With Me and Never Surrender

**This is it, the last chapter. Thanks to those who kept reading, faved it and everything :)**

**Also I started a new fic, Harry Potter with the Hunger Games plot, in case you wanted to check it out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Two years seemed to have passed to fast. Dey looked around as she walked trough the same halls she just took all her classes last year. Who would have thought they would be the last time. After Dumbledore was killed by none other than Professor Snape in 1997, everyone knew the following year wouldn't be safe at school. Less during this past summer when she, the Weasleys, along with Hermione and a few of the Order had to help Harry sneaked out of the Dursley's to get him safe to the Burrow. George begged her not to go back for her last year at the last minute. With Dumbledore gone, she had no one else to take care of her, but the Weasleys, and Harry who didn't even go, he spent all this time looking for these horcruxes with Ron and Hermione to kill Voldemort. She and George have been inseparable. Yes, a few fights, that's all common with people who live together, but the making up was the best part. People thought they would fight on purpose. She kept walking trough all the rubbish and cracked walls of the castle. Corpses around her, some where innocent students, other were filthy death eaters. Her body was hurting and she was falling apart. The last time she saw George was when they separated, before the war started. He was sent to the Astronomy Tower and she was sent off with Ginny, Neville and Luna. She didn't see him all this time nor hear from him. She was just excepting the worst. She finally arrived at the great hall, were the graveyard was taking place. Bodies were being covered of those injured were being taken care of. She spotted half of the Weasleys together at the end, but they were crying and in agony. Her knees started to tremble, she felt her body freezing in horror and her heart stopping. She walked closer and seeing Tonks and Lupin, dead, side by side, didn't help. She raised her head to face the truth, what Weasley was gone? The shock made her drop tears and cover her mouth. It was Fred. The one who also was there for her a few times during her staying at their house, the one who took care of her when George wasn't around even for the tiniest problems, the one who saved her during the battle in the sky when they were moving Harry and also in Bill and Fleur's wedding, the one who with George made her laugh, the one who would try and get them together during their biggest fights. Also the other half of George. This would kill him and she didn't want it. She walked to the body and kneeled down beside it with Molly. She wrapped an arm around her as the woman kept crying. Dey leaned forward to Fred to caress his hair, having a bit of hope that he would wake up. She even whispered 'get up, for Georgie, please', but he was long gone. She looked around, not seeing George, and got up. She rushed out of there and went to the stairs, hoping to catch George, if he was alive. That thought just broke her more.

"Dey!"

She turned just to catch him hugging her tight. He was in one piece, maybe a few scratches, but complete. She tried to hold the tears, just the thought of that smile being ripped away by the most disturbing curse made her want to hold him tight, like never before.

"I'm so glad you're ok, I was so scared, you don't know." He grabbed her face and kissed her. "It's ok, don't cry, I'm fine."

"George…"

"What, Dey? Everything's fine." He smiled, a tired smile.

"…We're here for you, alright." She started, caressing his face and hair. "I won't leave your side." She had to hug him before continuing.

"What are you talking about? Are my parents alright?" She nodded in his chest. "Ginny?" She nodded again before getting apart and grabbing his hand.

She just pulled him to the great hall and wrapped both of her arms around his to be closer. He looked around, his smile faded when he saw the massacre in the place that was the happiest for him when he was little. He stopped, making Dey stop with him, when he saw his family turning to him with tracks of tears running down their cheeks. His mother was on the floor, possibly the most broken of all of them. He took a good look and saw Fred laying there. He opened his lips to say something, but he chocked. His vision got blurry and he felt his throat going dry. His heart stopped and sunk down to his feet. He gave a step forward, leaving Dey behind and a tear ran down. He turned around covering his mouth and shutting his eyes. Dey stood still too, just letting the tears fall in silence. He opened his eyes just to break her completely. His eyes were filled with agony, with sorrow. He was wishing that had been him, he was screaming for help for Fred. He was begging the gods to not take him, not his brother. His eyes were turning dark and dull. He was like a little kid now, lost in the crowd calling for guidance, he was lost and delirious. He had fallen apart in just a second. Dey just jumped on him and he caught her, needing the comfort. His sobs rang in her ear, making her skin crawl and her bones freeze. Everyone left him alone, except for Dey, he didn't want to be left alone with just Fred's body, he would go mad in seconds. Dey was there to keep him grounded. And she still was the next couple of days. At the Burrow, even if he hardly talked, even to her, or hardly even touched her, she stood by his side. He would only speak mostly at night, when they were both alone on his bed. He would speak from the most random stuff, to how he was feeling. When he got to that subject, it would break her heart. And no matter what she tried or what she said, he would still break down. Dey had a lot to repay him, when she was a banshee, George was always there for her, taking care of her. Now it was her time to protect him. One day, about a week after Fred's funeral, Dey was in the living room, reading a book, while the trio was just sitting there, talking. George came down, in casual clothes and went to the chimney.

"I'm going to the shop for a bit."

"Oh, want me to go with you?" Dey asked, getting up.

"No, it's alright. I need that time there alone."

"…Alright." She gave him a half smile. "I love you." Those words just slipped and he smiled before hugging her.

"Thanks for everything." He said in the hug. "I love you too."

He walked back to the chimney and left to the shop using the floo powder. Dey sat back down after the flames disappeared. She kept reading her book in silence while Harry, Ron and Hermione talked calmly, of what, she really couldn't tell, she was lost in her story. That was until she passed a page about 20 minutes later and there was a note.

"Thank you so much for everything, please don't forget me and don't end up hating me for this. I couldn't continue and I just feel I'm bringing everyone down, especially you. You deserve better. I love you. Goodbye, George."

Dey shut her gasp when she covered her mouth. The trio looked at her, watching her staring at the note, about to lose it.

"Dey…?" Harry asked, moving closer to her.

She jumped on her feet, got floo powder on her hands and called for Diagon before jumping on the chimney and throwing the powder to burst the flames. As soon as she arrived at the chimney of the leaky cauldron, she jumped out and ran out of there. She ran and even pushed a few people on the way, with out apologizing, she was too focus on the giant Weasley who kept lifting it's hat to revel a rabbit and then disappear it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She just swung a fist trough the glass and unlocked it from inside to rush in. George wasn't there, at least in the first floor. She ran up the stairs and found him on a corner, unconscious and a bottle of beer, half empty on his hand with a bottle of pills beside it. She kicked the pills and threw the beer away from him and grabbed his head, trying to wake him up. He didn't. She checked his pulse and got it, but very low. She was starting to panic and her eyes drowned in tears.

"Someone! Please help me!" She screamed from the top of her lungs. "Please, help!"

She cried on his chest, but she was lucky that two men came up and helped him up. They took him to St. Mungo's and she called his family from there. They arrived about 20 minutes later, paranoid and quickly went to Dey who was waiting out side of his room. The doctor walked out, told him he might live, but it would take a while, maybe days for him to wake up and he could have amnesia or any other mental injury. The pills he took were actually a mixture of wizard ingredients that are very poisonous, plus the wine he drowned it with didn't help. Dey spent the rest of the day beside his bed. The following day was the same. Harry and Ron brought her food, but she barely touched it. She was just focused on George, hoping he would wake up and be fine.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, you blabbing git?" George's eyes flutter before he opened them completely and saw Fred, kneeled down beside him.

"G-Gred?" He asked, lifting himself up with his elbows and Fred hit the back of his head. He looked like new, in his WWW uniform.

"You're an idiot!" Fred kept insulting him. "I lost my life and have the never to take away your own! How pathetic!" George just frowned and looked down. "Be thankful you didn't see Dey."

"…S-she saw me?"

"She may have even saved you. You're selfish, Forge. She's destroyed and you're just laying on a bed, drifting away because you were a coward."

"I'm not a coward!" George said, getting up. Fred stayed on the ground. "I just…I couldn't live like this anymore."

"It was hard for me too, Georgie." Fred slowly got on his feet. "I had to watch all of you cry and call for me. I also watched you fall apart, but I'm learning how to live with it…well" He scoff. "be dead with it." George just grinned and shook his head.

"Easier said than done."

"Yeah, I have some fallouts, but hey, we'll meet again."

"When?-"

"Don't think about it! Just go back there, wake up and stay with Dey! Stay with our family!"

A week passed. Dey was sitting on the frame of the window, watching him, still sleeping. She looked down and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and wishing for him to wake up, for the millionth time.

"…Dey…?"

She opened her eyes, quick. Slowly looked up and saw him, eyes opened, looking at her, weakly. She got down from the frame and crossed her arms, feeling mad and broken at the same time.

"…You're angry…" He pointed out as she walked to him.

"Try destroyed." She reached him. "Do you know how awful it was for me to see that note almost half an hour after you left? I could've been late. When I saw you…part of me wanted to take a bunch of those pills and a sip to join you." Her nose got red and she sniffed. He just paid attention, feeling guilty. "I know you are hurting, more than everyone, even more than me right now…but you can't do this to me. I'd feel as bad as you're feeling over Fred…I could even be in your shoes in a few days if you haven't woken up." A tear rolled down and he frowned. "…please, stay with me. I promised I'll be here for you, if you want to keep talking about Fred, good or bad, I don't mind one bit. Look for me whenever you want. I'll listen and be there for you."

"…I am so sorry, Dey…I was just feeling so lost…yeah, you were there for me, I know…but that part of me was gone and for good." Dey just listened to him now. "…but I realized it was wrong…and…I met him again."

"Really?" Dey gave him a half smile before sitting beside his legs.

"Yeah…he told me that I should go back…that I had another chance, the one he didn't. He told me to go back, after he yelled at me, saying I was stupid and selfish, more to you." Dey chuckled, that sounded like Fred. "He told me that I should just live and move on…that we will meet again, once my life is complete. He wants me happy."

"We all do." George nodded and stayed looking to his front.

"He looked the same, except he was wearing the shop uniform. He even gave me new ideas, what do you say if we start working on them once I get out?" Dey laughed and nodded.

"Of course."

"…He also said that he hopes I continue my life with you. That he knows I can't be this happy with anyone else." She stayed quiet this time. "I'm really sorry, Dey…I love you so much and thank you for staying by my side, even during this stupid event."

"You're welcome…and I love you too."

He smiled, grabbing her hand to pull her closer, wanting to kiss her. They did and they felt they came alive again. It has been almost three weeks since their lips touched. They needed each other now, George more than her. He needed her comfort and her warm, letting him she was there and she was his forever, to make him happy and help him move on from this.


End file.
